Where Your Treasure Is, There Will Your Heart Be
by Vishan
Summary: As Storybrooke's characters face off against the Wicked Witch of the West, Regina realizes that to protect her heart from her sister, she must give it to her True Love… and that person is not who Tinkerbell thought. An AU re-working of season 3B, starting with "The Tower." This fic is SwanQueen-friendly! *Please note the rating has changed to Mature
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: As Storybrooke's characters face off against the Wicked Witch of the West, Regina realizes that to protect her heart from her sister, she must give it to her True Love… and that person is not who Tinkerbell thought. An AU re-working of season 3B, starting with "The Tower." This fic is SwanQueen-friendly!

RATING: T for language and this rating will probably go up in future chapters for varying reasons.

AUTHOR NOTE: This is a collaborative story with myself and casrinator. We hope that for those of you have chosen to read the first chapter, that you've enjoyed it and stick around to see what we have planned. Thank you and enjoy our story.

_We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

The mansion was so very quiet and cold without Henry. The silence was interrupted by the grandfather clock each quarter hour; it seemed to go through its motions even louder than Regina had remembered. She paced and wandered the floors, reliving what it had been like to spend time with Henry today as they'd had toured the town together.

_My prince. Who knows me only as Mayor Mills now, the nice but perplexing woman who has such a curious interest in him and his mother. God, if he only knew…_

Regina sighed and lingered outside his room. It was perfectly preserved and had - apparently - come back over in whatever curse that had re-created the town. She remained outside the door for now. There had been enough days and nights, since finding herself back in Storybrooke without him, grieving the loss of her son while curling up on his bed. She'd known Henry was out there somewhere, with Emma, but that knowledge came with the acute awareness that neither of them had any memory of her.

_Wasn't it enough to give them up when Pan's curse struck?_ Regina lamented. _Hadn't I lost enough by losing him then? Them? How many times do I have to suffer and pay for my mistakes?!_

With an effort, she forced herself to go back downstairs and curled onto the couch with a glass of apple cider. Regina's mind went back to what Henry had said about life in New York: how happy they were there. She tried, but could not imagine the life they'd really experienced. Her trips to Boston to adopt her prince had been brief and for strictly that purpose. Regina had no concept of what it was to live in a thriving, bustling metropolis. Truly, she had no idea what it was to have friends and a life that she could enjoy.

"But, Henry will want to stay in Storybrooke. Once he has his memories back," Regina said aloud.

There wasn't much conviction to her words though. Even if they were false memories that led them to New York, that year had been _real_. She could only hope she was right and that the magic - literal and figurative - that came with Storybrooke's small town charm would be enough for her son. His _family_ was here.

Her mind turned to Emma and, of course, Regina remembered how adamant Emma had been about _staying_ with her family when Pan's curse was going to send them back to the Enchanted Forest. That had been impossible and that was why they'd been gifted with new memories that had led to tasting that happy, successful life with a new love in this Walsh character... even if that relationship had apparently gone south in more ways than one.

"But, that was before she found Snow very pregnant in her absence," Regina mused with a shudder. It was obvious that that troubled Emma. She sipped her drink, then sighed again. "Not to mention that she has the disgusting pirate hanging about her. His intentions are clear as ever. The year didn't pale his feelings any."

_Did they minimize your feelings, Regina?_

"No. The year did not. Even if I can't _remember _that year." She frowned at the inner thought. "And, I am talking to myself as I sit alone in my house. This is _not _good."

The brunette rose and resumed her pacing, glass dangling loosely from her fingers. The grandfather clock continued to tick away the evening. Regina debated calling Emma, or simply dropping in on the Charming's again, even though it cut so deeply to see Henry without his memories of her. But, for all that Henry _had_ thought she had changed and was no longer a villain, she had been a queen and pride demanded that she show no weakness… especially in front of Snow and David. Old habits died hard.

Regina downed her cider and carried the glass to the kitchen. She washed it methodically and put it away, then went back to her study and released the magic that protected what tomes she kept in the house instead of at her vault. For as miserable as she was, there was still this problem of a wicked witch in town, who had broken into her office, and was threatening everyone in Storybrooke with a plot that no one could fathom. Regina studied her texts in case there was anything she could learn.

"Well, that was a waste," she snarked an hour later. "It's not as if mother - or anyone else - had tomes on how to defeat witches from Oz."

Then, Regina froze. An idea batted back and forth in her mind and she went to the shelves of VHS tapes that she'd purchased for Henry over the years. A fingertip pressed to her lips, brown eyes scanned the shelves until she found the title she was searching for. She stared at the cover featuring Dorothy Gale on her yellow brick road, the wicked witch's long, green fingers reaching for her menacingly.

"What the hell… perhaps it will provide an insight that we've yet to consider. After all, didn't Henry's book do the same for him with my curse?" Regina asked no one in particular. Sighing at talking to herself again, she carried the video cassette into the living room and cued up the movie.

* * *

><p>Even under the hushed mutterings of her parents, Emma could hear Henry tapping away at the kitchen table, tirelessly working his way through the latest level on his handheld gaming device. It was the same game they played over and over again back in New York, a fantasy game of all things. Nowhere near the same fantasy level as fairytale characters running around in the real world, but the irony never escaped the Savior since she took the restoration potion from Hook of all people. And without having their memories, there was no way to confirm if it had been her parents who had actually sent Hook on some grand quest to find her. Emma found it peculiar that if Snow White and Prince Charming had sent an urgent note to him about their daughter, trying to kiss her to break the spell she was under was his first option. Did he honestly believe they could be true loves?!<p>

Then to top it all off, the Wicked Witch of the West was real and was gunning for her family. She had already taken David's sword hilt for who knows what nefarious plot because pretending to be a midwife for Mary Margaret seemed far more devious than messing with just David. Curses and bad guys, or girls in this case, were always after her family. It was swiftly becoming old real fast, especially after the peaceful life that they had together in the last year.

The memories of their entire lives leading up to that year may have been a gift from Regina, but that year of them living together and being a family was real. There was no magic, curses, pining pirates, savior status, or parents that were the same age as her. It was a normal life up until her boyfriend turned into a flying monkey.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice roused her from her thoughts, still staring into the untouched mug full of coffee. "You all right?"

"Yeah." She straightened up from her slouched position with a smile that attempted to portray that she was just 'all right'.

"I know it's been difficult with Henry's memories … the way they are, but you're doing the best you can considering the circumstances." Mary Margaret was as sweet as ever, trying to help Emma with what she perceived the problem to be. She was just off base this time, but it wasn't as if Emma couldn't see where she was coming from. From her perspective, Emma had been brooding, her gaze fixed upon Henry when she wasn't really paying attention at all to what was going on around her.

She shrugged, glad that her son was plugged in with his earbuds so they could talk a bit more freely. "It is what it is. He'll get them back, and we'll figure out the witch's plan and stop her."

"And get our memories back too, I hope?" She wanted it to come off as a joke, but her voice was haunted as she rubbed the swell of her pregnant belly.

"Of course. It's on the to do list …" she smiled, cutting herself off before what the savior really wanted was revealed to her mother and created more drama in an already drama-filled landscape.

That small reassurance uplifted Mary Margaret visibly, almost to where her smile held little to no fears. "We'll figure this out. Like you said. I'm just glad you're here, Emma."  
>Despite the quick smile of supposed acceptance of being back, Emma's heart wasn't in it and was relieved when her mother stepped back to join David, missing the brief glimpse of hesitation in those emerald eyes.<p>

What she couldn't voice yet, not until the latest Storybrooke crisis was averted, was this crazy town was the last place where she wanted to raise Henry. All it brought were dangers and heartache. Even New York was ruined because of it. Of course, one could argue that Storybrooke would always find a way to lure the savior back, that it was an unavoidable destiny of how her life was tied into this town because of the curse that she destroyed._ Regina's_ curse.

_How can I ever explain to her that I want to take Henry away for his own good? That I just want to protect him?_

That's what gave her great pause. How Regina would feel. Not how her parents would feel. Or the town. She didn't care about their feelings because they certainly never tried to care about hers since their memories returned upon waking Henry with True Love's Kiss. She was the Savior of Storybrooke, no longer the Sheriff of a town she was quietly getting to enjoy - despite a Mayor that was hellbent on making her life miserable. But, it was for a reason that Emma couldn't entirely blame Regina for. Emma was perceived as a threat and Regina could only do what she was good at when backed into a corner, fight.

She found herself smiling for those days when things made a lot more sense. It was perhaps a crazy thought but she missed the mother she has as a friend. Someone she could actually talk to versus this stranger that was going on and on in Neverland wanting a second chance at raising a kid.

_Forget about the one you already have and wanting to get to know me. Have your fucking do over. I'll be long gone when this is over…_ She was surprised by how much anger she was keeping inside, but it really was just a continued avalanche of feeling unwanted by her parents since Neverland. Coming back here, seeing Mary Margaret pregnant, was just the final slap in the face. It wasn't as if she couldn't understand why her parents wanted another child. She did get that need, but they never talked about it. Together. Like a family should.

"Emma?" Her father's voice broke her thoughts this time and she found it grating. "Could you come here. We've some ideas on how to utilize our resources in finding the wicked witch."

"Yeah." She spared a glance over at Henry, who looked up in time to meet her gaze. His smile gave her momentary comfort to face her family despite the tumultuous storm warring in her heart. "I'm coming…"


	2. Chapter 2

_We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Regina felt tension tightening the muscles at the back of her neck and shoulders. Again, she wondered how many times she had to pay for her mistakes and choices; how unfair was it to have to align herself with the Charmings - yet again - while having Henry oblivious to her identity and Emma being… Emma.

_But my sweet prince isn't even here. The damned pirate is keeping him occupied. How cozy _are they _that Emma trusts them spending time together like this?_

That thought alone made Regina extremely cranky. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, trying not to think about how well they must have bonded in Neverland, and perhaps in New York City when Hook had come to find her.

_Ugh. Just stop._

To Mary Margaret she snarked, "I can't believe you trusted Zelena to be your midwife without any references. Just welcome the enemy right into your home? Really?"

"Hey! Since when does anyone around here check references?" Emma snapped back, before adding another comment when she remembered one incident where references had been thoroughly checked. "Unless you're a new deputy in town, I'm pretty sure most here go on the honor system."

Regina rolled her eyes, remembering how Graham had hired Emma just to spite her! But pointing that out would be completely unproductive and would bring up issues that she would rather leave buried.

"Besides… she had seemed nice and was so helpful," Mary Margaret protested meekly.

Regina shot her an incredulous look; the woman almost sounded like her cursed self rather than Snow White. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Whatever. We need to take the fight to her because this reacting defensively isn't helping us," she said. "That means we need to find her and _really_ figure out what she _wants_ with us."

"Agreed," David said with a nod. Arms folded across his chest, he suggested, "Why not go back to where she taunted me in the forest and start a search from there? It's our last known location for her or her magic."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I can help track her! That's what I'm _good_ at."

"Mary Margaret, we've been over this. You're nine months pregnant! It's just not safe for you to be trekking through the forest!" David insisted.

Regina lifted a brow at the domestic spat and looked to Emma. "Perhaps _we _should go and hunt for Zelena while they argue over her proper role in this mess?"

"_You_ want to go traipsing through the woods with me?" She looked down at the killer heels Regina was wearing. "You're gonna kill yourself."

"Then I'll borrow some of your combat boots," Regina said with a snide glance at the blonde's footwear. Then, she sighed and waved a hand. She offered a terse, "Sorry."

"We have to band together!" Mary Margaret insisted. "If Zelena tears us apart, she'll achieve whatever it is she's planning for sure!"

Regina sighed again. "At least on that, we can agree. Can we take action then, or is there more we wish to talk about?"

"Regina's right. The more we wait around and do nothing, Zelena has more time to prepare for whatever it is she's planning," David said firmly. "But that still doesn't change the fact you're pregnant, Snow. It's _not_ safe." He gave her a sharp look because he knew that determined one glaring back at him. The one where Snow would argue him to death until she finally agreed with him, and then somehow manage to sneak out into the woods to look for Zelena regardless of his disapproval.

"You really need to listen to David. Forget the physical demands of being _as_ pregnant as you are, believe _me _I know,but Zelena wants something from the baby. You can't be this stubborn right now. You have someone else's life you're looking after. And that's not fair to _them_," she said passionately, watching as her mother slowly began to back down and that fiery spirit diminish. The savior wasn't going to have Mary Margaret put her needs before another child of hers if she could do something about it. If her mother wanted a do-over, she needed to do it right, and not be so selfish in wanting to do what she thought was best without thinking of the unintended consequences.

Mary Margaret went quiet, contemplative, as Emma went back to Regina's suggestion. "Look, you two should stay here. Just in case Zelena comes back for any reason - as unlikely as that is. But better to be safe. Regina and I can go out looking for her. Despite the snarkfest, it's really not a bad idea. And we'll keep in contact too."  
>She sighed, remembering that Henry would be back here soon with Hook. "Plus, we need you guys here when Henry gets back. Let him know where I went off to. But what do we tell him? I'm sure a girl scouting expedition into Storybrooke's woods with its Mayor won't fly."<p>

Hating that there was - conveniently - not enough potion to bring back Henry's memories _and_ hating that they were forced to lie to him about the true nature of what was transpiring, Regina's expression turned stormy and the ache in her shoulders intensified.

"You're supposedly here for your ability to find people, so that is honest enough as to what we are doing," she pointed out. "Henry won't like it, but it is the truth."

"Yeah," she agreed somberly. Like Regina, Emma hated lying to Henry but this was the closest angle they could use for the truth. "Let him know I'm still helping the Mayor track down someone. I'll fill in the rest when we get back."

"Let's get on with this then," Regina said. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>After a short, strained debate about who's vehicle they would take out to the woods - Regina's Benz or Emma's Bug - the compromise was to take a squad car. Emma was rightfully behind the wheel with a closed-off and uncomfortable-looking Regina in the passenger seat.<p>

_I should try and speak with her. We never have time to talk, and now that we're "friends," we should… right?_ Regina thought.

"Henry said you had quite the apartment in New York. Nice view and all…" she said, glancing at Emma out the corner of her eye.

Regina was standoffish towards her in an oddly polite sort of way. She was closed off because Henry didn't remember her, had to work with Emma's parents, and was ignorant of what happened in the last year. She was unable to be in control, and the blonde knew that Regina was seething far more underneath then she let on. That was why Emma left the Mayor alone as they drove, knowing that any attempt at smalltalk would probably be misconstrued as pity. And she really didn't want to fight with the brunette. It was different coming to the defense of Mary Margaret when Regina was borderline hostile, but there was just too much going on in Emma's head to be trying as hard with her as she usually did.

_And bringing up how I want to go back to New York with Henry is soooo not happening right now, _Emma thought.

She hid her surprise well enough when Regina brought up New York all on her own, almost like they were thinking about the same thing - just quite differing implications of the city that Henry and Emma called home in the last year. Mainly it was the fact it was _Regina_ who spoke first that had caught her off guard, not necessarily the city itself.

_But is it all that crazy for her to ask about her son and the life he had?… No. Not at all._

"He told you that on your ice cream adventure?" she prodded, wondering if the mayor would open up more about what the two of them talked about.

Looking straight out the front window of the patrol car, Regina nodded. "Yes. Under the pretense of having known you in the past - without any detail about that, mind you - I asked Henry what life was like in the Big Apple. Nice, by the way, that _that_ was where you settled. Pun intended?" She smirked to herself. "He talked about his school, his friends. Your life there, in general."

_Walsh_, she thought to herself, but did not say.

Emma paused at Regina's attempt at humor, smiling lightly. "Maybe the memories you gave us were biased to the nickname?" she teased back.

_Boston was out for some reason and I think that had to do with Regina adopting Henry there. Or maybe how close it was to Storybrooke? _She honestly didn't know the answer. "Nice he gave you some more info than what we talked about before. You know? When we were on stakeout." Eyes flickered towards Regina sympathetically. "It's good you two actually talked about stuff there."

_Even with his memories still gone about you. It's still something, _she thought, keeping that to herself. They were so alike with their heads full of unspoken thoughts that would be too painful to broach in open conversation.

Regina made a soft noise at the back of her throat, dissatisfied with Emma's reply. Not that they'd ever really been friends, but their relationship had surely changed since the damned failsafe diamond. Or at least, so Regina had felt. And as a result, she'd hoped for more of an honest talk about the year Emma and Henry had spent away from Storybrooke. Away from her.

"Yes. He was unfailingly polite and… charming." Regina simply couldn't pass that one up. She sighed. "Henry offered a glimpse into the good year you'd had together, while it was just part of his life's narrative for him. He did say that _you_ had been quite happy…"

"He did, did he?" she said, being non-committal as she turned the patrol car down the main road which would bring them closer to where David had been attacked. "It's not a false statement. I was. You gave us the necessary tools for a good life, Regina. But … it didn't matter. Fantasyland still found me and ruined everything."

The brunette scowled. "I'm sorry you feel that remembering us is so terrible and detrimental."

Regina closed herself off then, arms folded over her chest in a clearly defensive and aggravated posture. Truly, she didn't know what else she expected out of Emma given how profound the good memories had been that she'd blessed them with, what only felt like days ago to her. Emma had grown up without magic, had grown up in the "real" world, and so… why wouldn't New York feel right, despite the fact that she _had_ come back when she regained her memories?

"Wait... _what?_" Emma's tone conveyed her confusion, head snapping back against the seat in shock. "I didn't mean _that! _I'm not upset that I remember everything. I'm upset that …" she stopped there, shaking her head in clear aggravation that Regina was immediately taking things so personal. It made her struggle, not wanting to open up about what really bothered her about New York.

"It's fine, Miss Swan. Except for where Henry's concerned, it is really none of my business," Regina replied coldly. "Let's just focus on what we're out here to do."

_What were you thinking? She might know you've changed - or are trying to - and she might understand you wanted to give them a good life, but villains do not get happy endings, Regina. Emma isn't interested, nor will she ever be. Get a hold of yourself._

"But it does concern Henry," she countered, pushing through the grating tone of her formalized name spoken and Regina amping up the bitchiness.. "He _honestly_ didn't tell you about Walsh?"

"Of course he did," she snapped irritably, before thinking she should've moderated her tone. But now, Regina was on a roll and couldn't seem to hide the jealousy in her voice much less everything on her mind. "That you were quite close. He'd proposed. Henry worded it, however, that if you'd accepted his proposal, you wouldn't be here now on this peculiar job."

Thankfully no one else was on the road when the savior slammed on the brakes, flipped on her hazards, and put the car in park. Regina yelped.

Emma whipped her head around and all but snarled at the former evil queen. "I didn't accept his proposal because _I_ wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Which was a good thing considering the bastard turned into a flying monkey. So my apologies, _your Majesty,_ for not being clear on what particular parts of fantasyland were pissing me off!"

From a tactical point of view, what Regina realized was that Zelena's reach had extended far beyond Storybrooke. If this Walsh had been a _flying monkey_, it meant Zelena had deliberately inserted him into Emma and Henry's life. Whether it was to keep her distracted and away from Storybrooke or for some other diabolical purpose, understanding that her influence was that far-reaching kept the mayor silent. Regina had sent them away so they could survive Pan's curse, and had unwittingly put Emma and Henry into harm's reach while she'd been… well, she still didn't know where she'd been in the last year!

"I apologize for intruding," she said crisply, not giving away any indication of how deeply she felt about this. "As I said, it was none of my business. But… I am sorry for what you had to find out, Emma. That is... unpleasant."

The hard lines of anger softened in hearing Regina actually speak her name, and she looked away. "Thanks," she said soberly and shifted the car back into drive. "I should've known it was too good to be true. Even before I got my memories back. Probably why I hesitated at the proposal to begin with. I knew … _something_ was off. Just, why not sooner?" she said this absently as she resumed taking them towards their destination, her thoughts now given substance as they were spoken aloud for the first time.

Regina assumed that Emma was musing to herself, and didn't know how to respond anyway. It wasn't as if she could dare to hope that - somehow - Emma felt anything for her beyond loathing, pity, or strained patience. It wasn't as if some part of Emma's heart and soul could remember _her_, not when Storybrooke had ceased to exist for that year. Or had it? Regina flat-out had no clue. But, she felt badly for her that Emma expected relationships to fail. She knew all too well how _that_ felt.

"I think this is the spot," Regina said of the stretch of forest. "We should start our search here."

Emma slowed the car and looked around to gauge the area before nodding. "Yeah. I think you're right."

All thoughts of Walsh and New York were squashed away for now since they had arrived - Emma grateful for something tangible to be doing instead of focusing on her immediate past. Things had become pretty heated between her and Regina, but they knew their triggers so well that it was easy to rile the other one up with little provocation. She was also quite relieved that, in her anger, she hadn't spilled her feelings on going back to New York - memories of monkey boyfriends aside.

Pulling the patroller to the side of the road, she shut it down and checked her gun out of habit. Regina was the veteran magic user here and when compared to Emma's talents? The savior might as well be considered a hack magician. She would probably have more success at pulling a rabbit out of a hat then lighting another candle on command. Which was sad really. She was already hearing Regina's voice inside her head, lecturing her all about that wasted potential inside of her...

She stepped out of the vehicle and walked down the side of the road, looking for any signs of David's initial presence here and where she had drove up in her Bug. It hadn't rained, so his tracks shouldn't be too disturbed to pick up.

"Here we go," she announced, pointing at the ground. Emma raised her hand slowly to where her father's footsteps trailed off further into the forest. She glanced back at Regina then, lowering her hand with a smirk as her eyes drifted right back to their previous point of contention - the brunette's high heels. "Seriously. You're going with _those_," she said, glancing back briefly towards the woods, "to go in _there?_ You're really sure about that?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow and shook her head slightly. "Focus on his footprints, not mine."

Hands slipped into the pockets of her coat, she followed just behind Emma as they pursued David's trail to the point where he had clearly battled his magical nemesis. Boot prints were everywhere and the underbrush was trampled. As far as Regina could tell, however, they were David's prints alone.

"It's too bad _she _didn't drop something out here," she remarked, thinking of how a locator spell would make this so much more convenient. "We're nearly on the town's border. There isn't much out this way…"

Regina did a slow pirouette, hoping for a magical tug in any particular direction. She wasn't _feeling_ anything, though, and that was incredibly frustrating. The mayor paced away from the scene of David's fight, moving deeper into the forest as she searched for magical and non-magical clues.

Emma shrugged slightly, crouched by the outlining signs of her father's struggle. "That would be too convenient for us," she said in agreement, "and that _never_ happens."

She straightened up, knowing that everything was a struggle. That wasn't all inclusive to Storybrooke crises. Emma's interpersonal relationships with its citizens were filed under that description too. Perfect example was of her relationship with Regina – who had now walked off in some random direction. She threw up her hands and sighed.

"_Really?_ Course she wanders off without telling me why."

Maybe something jogged the mayor's memory about the surrounding areas when she was muttering out loud? She bit back yelling out a "Be careful" that was on her tongue, not wanting to draw attention to them, or having Regina's feathers ruffled for a genuine remark towards her safety. So she searched the area instead. Maybe Zelena left a clue after all, but Emma came up empty-handed in short time, frustrating her immensely. So she decided to hunt down Regina after all, because she didn't want them separated for too long without knowing the witch's endgame ... ...

"I don't remember _that _being out there…" Regina said to herself.

Regina had wandered a good distance away from Emma and found herself at the edge of a clearing, where a small, old farmhouse stood. Her brow furrowed, certain that such a remote residence had not originally existed in Storybrooke. _Does that mean there are buildings that have come with the new curse, that weren't here before? _She turned back to seek out Emma, thinking that this could be the break they were looking for.

"Hey!" Emma was visibly relieved at seeing Regina, knowing she was safe. Yet despite the immediate comfort, Emma had to temper her anger at the mayor for wandering off without a word. Baiting for another fight wasn't useful at all, even if it was out of concern. They were back on track since the spat in the patrol car - working together. And Emma really liked it when they were in synch. "You find anything?"

"Maybe. That farm was _not _here with the original curse. I think that bears investigation, don't you?"

It wouldn't be too much further of a walk as far as she'd already wandered through the woods. Regina pursed her lips and watched the property a moment longer, taking note that there was no sign of activity and - from this distance - no lights on inside the farmhouse. She glanced at Emma, awaiting the sheriff's decision, quietly admiring her profile.

The savior agreed with that statement and pulled out her gun, releasing the safety. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Emma, truthfully, was still learning everything there was to know about Storybrooke. Her time as sheriff only had given her the real world basics of the town, forgoing caverns under the library, magical triggers in tunnels, and barriers keeping the folks inside the border. There was always some new magical issue to understand - so if Regina said that this place didn't exist before, she believed her.

She immediately took point, leading the way onto the property, eyes and ears vigilant for any signs of movement or peculiar sounds. Approaching the house itself, she slowly walked up the stairs, looking back and forth down the porch. It felt completely _off_ around the property, but nothing came to mind as to what the source of her unease was.  
>"Magical senses tingling yet?" she asked quietly, reaching for the screen door.<p>

"Maybe. I watched the film the other night. Looking for clues." Regina lifted her brows at Emma's expression. "What? Henry unraveled everything about my curse from a book. Why not go to the movie for hers? Anyway, Dorothy was running for the storm cellar-"

Regina pointed across the lawn to the protruding doorway.

"-so perhaps we should too?"

Not waiting for Emma's response, the mayor trusted her instincts and started in that direction, expecting her to catch up. Her back to Emma then, Regina allowed herself to smile; she was enjoying working with her and spending time with her. They hadn't had this opportunity since Neverland. It was nice. Away from the Charming's and Hook, Regina saw they truly did work well together.

"Seriously?" she let go of the door, hearing it thud against the frame - and if there was anyone home, their talking would have given them away already, not the door closing. The place appeared to be uninhabited anyway - no aromas of cooking, a fire burning, or lights on. Just a chicken behaving obnoxiously around the corner, clucking at the intruders on her home.

"Ah, shoo!" She waved off the hen with her gun, "before I make you into Kentucky Fried chicken!"

She shambled down the stairs and followed after Regina, refocusing, keeping the mayor covered as they closed the distance towards the cellar.

"Unlocked. That's curious, I'd say…"

With a flick of her wrist, she pulled the cellar door back and ducked out of the way in case someone or something shot out. For all they knew, it could be where she kept spare flying monkeys! But, nothing happened.

"Savior's first?" Regina asked with a wink as she looked from Emma to the inky blackness down the steep stairs.

Her eyes narrowed, lips drawn in a thin smirk. "Sure thing, your Majesty." This time those words were not spoken in spite but playfulness. _And the hell was that wink for?_ Not really a thought that could be continued at present.

She moved past Regina and onto the first step, weapon at the ready. "Just cue up a fireball for just in case."

Regina smiled in amusement at her title being thrown back at her, then nodded and had her magic at the ready.

Slowly she worked her way down, eyes adjusting to her surroundings. Even with the light offering some illumination, it didn't reveal the entire story here. Emma felt that this area of the farm really smelled like one - fresh hay was tickling her nose and she had to fight back a sneeze. She caught the shine of metal and was happy to find the light cord. Tugging it on, she grimaced, the brightness overpowering her briefly. It was her immediate surprise that opened them fully, because she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real.

"Is that…?" she asked, looking at the opened cage dubiously and what lay within it - a spinning wheel moving of its own accord.  
>Navigating the narrow stairs into the cellar had been more difficult in her heels than she would've guessed, but Regina didn't make a sound. She was not going to give Emma an "I told you so" moment! But that was why it took her a moment longer to see what Emma was referring to. She came to stand behind her and took in the sight of the caged spinning wheel and the straw that had very clearly been turned to gold.<p>

Regina smiled darkly. _He's alive. He may have been trapped by her, but clearly, Gold is not here now. He's alive after all!_

"Yes. It seems Gold survived yet again..."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you for everyone that followed/faved our story. The comments are appreciated as well! It helps motivate us to continue this.

As to one of the question, yes there will be some angst but that is part of the journey these ladies are taking. One just happens to be far ahead of the other in terms of being cognizant of what feelings are present. The show always has too much going on for any of the characters to really sit back and _think_ of how the events affect them. We hope we convey that and what it means for the characters.

Also some warnings – Neal and Robin are in this chapter, but we want to emphasize again that this is a SwanQueen fic. 3A is canon for our story and there are issues that need to be worked on and addressed so our ladies can move forward together. =)

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart… _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Following what she'd dubbed as the "war council meeting" at Granny's, Regina had left the company of the Charming's and Emma to go back to Zelena's farmhouse to investigate. Emma's quiet advice to "Be careful" was still rattling around her mind as she drove out to the far edge of Storybrooke's perimeter.

_And that caring is exactly why I need to do this alone, _Regina thought. _Emma expressing care for my well-being makes my heart beat too fast and makes me hope. I can't afford to hope. Nothing good ever comes when I do_. _Not that it hadn't been enjoyable to search the forest and the root cellar with Emma… it's nice that we have learned to get along, but I cannot hope for more._

Regina sat in her Benz in the gravel driveway at the remote farmhouse, staring toward it without really looking at the home. With a sigh, she climbed out of the car. She checked the entrance to the cellar where they had found evidence that Gold was alive but found no trace of him at the moment. She paused to wonder about that; how _had _Gold survived? And what was he doing here, at Zelena's? What on earth had _happened _in their lost year?

She turned away from the cellar and started up the driveway toward the house. Acting entirely on instinct, Regina sidestepped and reached out her hand. She snagged an arrow out of the air and turned to scowl darkly at the shooter. Narrowed brown eyes took in the sight of a thinly bearded man, perhaps a bit older than her, who stood with a crossbow.

"Granny has a better aim than you do," she snarked at the stranger.

"Apologies, m'lady. I thought you were the wicked witch."

_Who is he? I don't recall him from the last, oh, 28 years of the curse!_ Regina thought, exasperated at yet another surprise in her town.

"I am no witch. I am… well, was, the queen. Now, the _mayor_ of Storybrooke," Regina retorted.

"Oh, I know who you are, m'lady. Regina Mills," he said.

She wondered if there was something in his tone, the way he'd said that. Perhaps she was just too used to people snarling her name or adding a curse word or two to it.

"Then you have the advantage," Regina replied.

"Robin of Locksley," he said with a courtly bow.

"Robin Hood?" she asked, eyebrow arched. "What are you doing here?"

"I am hunting a witch, as I just endeavored to demonstrate. My camp is in the woods not far from here, and so I wanted to help," he explained. Robin gestured back toward the house. "I was checking the perimeter when I heard a sound. The sound that was you."

_And how did_ you _know this was Zelena's farmhouse? _Regina wondered immediately. The members of the "war council" had been extremely limited, and unless Granny had a meeting afterward with the Society of Crossbow Owners where she just happened to mention this little detail, there was something peculiar about Robin Hood knowing what they'd only just discovered themselves. Regina decided to keep this fact to herself and play the game of keeping friends close, but enemies closer in order to keep an eye on him.

"Well, perhaps we should investigate together then since our interests are aligned," she suggested, handing the arrow back to him.

"I'd like that, m'lady."

"Call me Regina," she said, starting toward the porch.

With Robin following her, Regina checked through the windows into the farmhouse and saw - as Emma had before - that it looked lived in, but presently unoccupied. She wondered where Zelena went when she wasn't home then. What was she doing?

"Let's have a look around…"

"The mayor is breaking and entering?" Robin asked, mirth in his voice.

Regina shot him a look over her shoulder as she used magic to unlock the door. She snorted. "I'm confident the sheriff will provide a search warrant if it becomes an issue."

_And the sheriff is… David? Or does it default back to Emma now that she's back?_ Regina mused as she and Robin entered the quaint cottage. It was something that - as mayor - she ought to formally establish. After all, Emma was - she was amused to admit - the rightful sheriff of Storybrooke.

Going from room-to-room in the small house, she found that there were no magical items or anything that would suggest anything special about Zelena based on the home itself. Robin trailed her and asked questions about this or that, making her inwardly smirk at what a rube he was.

"Did you say that you live in the forest?" Regina couldn't help but ask.

"Aye, m'lady… Regina. Myself and my Merry Men."

She made a face, and was glad that her back was to Hood in that moment. "I see. And you've been camped out there for some time?"

"Well, as long as any of us with this _curse_," he replied.

Regina nodded, but was disappointed that she had been unable to catch him in a lie just then. She moved into the kitchen and studied the spices and liquids on Zelena's shelf.

"There's nothing here. Nothing magical," she growled, weary of this search coming up empty.

"Nothing magical?"

Regina turned toward Robin, lower back pressed up against the counter. He was most definitely _in her space_ and only because she was trying to be _good_ did she resist throwing him backward with magic. Instead, she just looked concerned as Robin leaned closer.

_Oh my god, what is he thinking? Does he think to try and kiss me?!_

But, his arm moved past her, plucking a decanter from the shelf. Robin smiled at her. "This isn't magical?"

"Not… on its own. But, it has some magic-like properties, depending on the circumstances. It's whiskey. A spirit in this land," Regina replied.

Again, she had the prickling feeling that there was something _amiss_ about all of this. And that only intensified when Robin reached for a pair of glasses and suggested pouring for them both. It was not an appropriate time to share a drink, and why would they anyway? He was a stranger to her, and Regina knew he was withholding information too!

"We're going to have a drink? Now?" she asked.

"Well, why not? The situation could certainly warrant it, yes?" he replied.

_The situation?_ Regina wondered. She didn't ask for clarification, however, because - as he offered the glass to her - a very familiar and dark tattoo was exposed on the inside of Robin's wrist. Once upon a time, she had been a lonely and depressed queen who had been guided to "the man with the lion tattoo" by fairy dust and that terrible fairy, Tinkerbell. Tink had insisted that said man was her second chance at finding love.

Regina paled, then brushed past him. "I don't have time for a drink. I… I have to go."

The mayor stormed through the farmhouse and was out the door and marching toward her car almost faster than Robin could pursue her. Regina saw him, looking bewildered from the porch, as she backed out of the drive at a reckless speed.

* * *

><p>Even Emma had to admit to herself that her head wasn't entirely on point right now as she and David were searching the area around the farmhouse, looking for Gold. Neal had finally turned up too and had little to no information about where he had been, except he had been looking for his father. So the main question now was, how did Neal even know that Gold was alive when the key players in Storybrooke just found out? The answer was probably buried under the current incarnation of the curse, but there was one tangible clue to what happened. A scar burned into his hand. Emma had taken a picture of it and sent it to Belle, hoping that her friend could dig up some information to discern the mark's meaning.<p>

Of course that was only part of the problem with his return. Neal naturally asked about Henry. She explained that his memory loss was still intact and that for right now, it was going to remain this way until they put a stop to Zelena's plans. She had to keep him safe from the evils of this town by any means necessary - and as soon as this was resolved, she was leaving Storybrooke for good _with_ Henry. Emma made it quite clear to stay away from him because it would confuse things further. The kid was smart enough to know that his mother was holding back. He already called her on it when she checked in with him at the inn, on the verge of demanding answers to his questions. She was able to appease him to a degree, but it wouldn't last for long. This was a delicate time where her son was willing to trust _her, _knowing that the real situation of why they were here in Storybrooke was being talked around him. Oh he picked up on the odd looks that his mother gave the people here, and then to him - Henry giving that dubious look at times, or pretending that he wasn't paying attention. But he was. What made her heart ache for her son was seeing the strained look of patience wearing him down. How he was unhappy being here …

"Emma?" The sound of David's voice brought the blonde's full attention towards him. "You hear that?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, focusing on listening to the surrounding area. "I hear it too …" What she heard was mumbling, able to pick out snippets of what was being said by a very familiar accent.

_Gold! _she thought and immediately pointed in his direction, "This way!" And ran off without waiting for her father, not wanting to risk losing the sound of his voice.

His voice was becoming louder and she prayed that this wasn't some trick of Zelena's, running right into a trap. The savior wouldn't put it past the witch.

_Huh? _Moving around the thicket of bushes, Emma was surprise to see Gold wandering around with no clear indication of purpose or direction. He rambled on and on in panic, and they barely strung together coherently.

"Too many! Too many voices!" Gold panted.

He stumbled and fell, tripping over exposed roots. Just as quickly as he went down, the pawn shop owner was back on his feet and continuing to ramble and scramble.

"Too many voices!"

"Gold?" she tentatively called out, trying to get his attention, but not wanting to risk scaring him off as David stopped right behind her, looking baffled.

Wild brown eyes looked around the forest. He was oblivious to the Charmings' approach. Mr. Gold was oblivious to all but the pain in his skull and his consciousness as he scurried. He rushed down a natural slope and dropped out of Emma's line of sight.

"What voices -...? Damn!" she swore, watching Gold run off but before she could chase after him, the familiar screech of the witch's flying minion snapped her attention towards the sky. The winged primate swooped in, it's taloned feet snatching at Emma's arms. But it was her father that pushed her out of harms way, throwing up his arms to shield her in protection - the leather sleeves of his jacket offering some of its own. David was lucky - the talons only cutting through the material and leaving his skin intact.  
>"Emma, <em>go!<em>" He shouted, pulling out his gun. "We can't lose Gold! I can handle this winged creature."

There might have been a time when she was torn in which right thing to do. In this case, help to defend her father versus going after Gold because of the 'greater good'. These winged bastards were strong, vicious, and could lead them to the wicked witch just as well if captured. Gold was suffering from Zelena's magic, or so she believed with his ramblings, and could provide information if she could catch him and calm him down. Two different paths leading them to the same goal. It was just all in how the savior wished to pursue it, to which her heart did the reflecting.

In Neverland, Mary Margaret immediately wanted to stay with David because the magical cure for Dreamshade forced him to be bound to the lands. Then the incident with the cave, about wanting another child - the two of them were always so involved with_ finding o_ne another, that they forget about the one they did find.

_Once a lost girl, always a lost girl._

Sadly, it was no longer a contest as she ran after Gold, not looking back as shots were fired …

* * *

><p>Rather than return to her office or her very quiet and empty home, Regina simply drove around Storybrooke after leaving the farmhouse. She didn't want to see anyone right then, and especially not Robin. Or Tinkerbell. Much like horseback riding had been for her in her youth, Regina found the process of driving around the outskirts and through town to be a balm on her very troubled soul.<p>

_Robin Hood was the man with the lion tattoo all those years ago? What is he doing here? Why? Why now?_

Years ago, Regina knew she had run away from this supposed second chance of love because she feared what _loving_ would do to her. It had been still too soon after Daniel's death to contemplate true happiness. There had also been the issue of logistics; she was married to the king at that time! Exactly how had Tinkerbell factored _that_ into flying off with pixie dust to find a new love? Finally, Regina had doubted the pixie dust's accuracy. How could she really believe that this stranger with a tattoo that she was just supposed to walk up to and meet could be who she was destined for? She had fled the tavern before they ever had a chance to make even eye contact, and now, all of these years later, there he was again.

"Tinkerbell would call that fate," Regina growled to herself. "I call it obnoxious."

She shook her head, both because she was talking to herself again, and because the situation was ludicrous. Regina was truly wary of this chance encounter. After all, how had Robin known Zelena lived there? And why was it only when she'd gone to the farmhouse _alone _did he show up? She realized she could be being paranoid… but Regina knew better than to assume life was just going to work out in her favor.

"Besides, I already love someone else." The words came out of her mouth in a rush, and the mayor tightened her hands on the steering wheel after she'd uttered them. Regina sighed heavily. "I do. I love someone else. _Emma_."

Uttering that, Regina pulled the car over to the side of the road and took a deep, shuddering breath. Her hands were trembling, so she gripped the wheel tighter to control them. She closed her eyes, trying to get herself back under control because this was the first time she'd admitted her feelings aloud.

It was well-known to everyone how she had been threatened by and flat-out _hated_ Emma Swan when Henry had first brought her to Storybrooke. The woman had been a tremendous wedge between she and Henry as they both undermined what she had viewed as _her_ happy ending! Regina's hatred had been obvious and had extended as far as sacrificing her last bit of magic in Storybrooke to reclaim the poisoned apple, so that she could put Emma into the same sleeping curse she'd fated her mother to.

_I used the last connection I had to Daniel for Emma_.

It was poetic… in only the way that someone from the Enchanted Forest could understand. Regina sighed. Her feelings had changed toward Emma in what felt like only a few short weeks ago. When her failsafe had fallen into Greg and Tamara's hands and she'd realized that her magic could only hold off the town's destruction for so long, Regina had been willing to sacrifice herself. She had insisted to Emma that she go, and just let her die as Regina and not the Evil Queen.

"And who stood by me, refusing to allow that to happen? Emma."

Together, they'd saved the town and Emma had saved _her_. That had astounded her, quite frankly, given what Regina had tried to do to her! Her feelings had only deepened as they embarked on Operation Henry together. The week had been hell, dealing with Pan and his brats, and enduring camping with the Charming's, but - again - it had been she and Emma making magic together. In the process, Regina had fallen hard for her former enemy and Henry's fellow mother.

"Em-ma…" she whispered to herself, picturing the blonde vividly in her mind's eye.

Regina smiled ruefully to herself, then sighed. What good was it to be defiant against the supposed power of pixie dust, when there was absolutely no indication that Emma felt anywhere remotely similar to her own feelings? She let that thought roll around her mind, thinking of how assertive Robin had been at trying to get to know her back at the farmhouse. Regina repressed a shudder, put the car back in gear, and resumed her contemplative driving.

* * *

><p>Racing through the forest after Gold, Emma was starting to worry that she had lost his trail. The signs of the ground trampled over were lessening and his ramblings had died out. The savior was running on instinct now, needing to find him on the off chance David ended up killing Zelena's minion, otherwise they would have no leads. It was very unlikely her father would have done that - killing the creature unless it was his last resort - but the gunshots had stopped, leaving Emma guessing as to the outcome of the skirmish. Vaulting over a rotting tree trunk at a full sprint, she had to put on the brakes, skidding against the ground with wobbling arms when the savior found someone in the forest - and it wasn't David <em>or <em>Gold.

"Neal?" The irritation in her voice could not be masked as Neal was just _standing _there, looking at her with that apologetic, bemused, expression of his. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital resting."

"Emma ... I know you're looking for my father out here," he said, motioning to the entire forest around them, hands in the pockets of his coat. "I can help, and I can't do that in a hospital bed."  
>"Belle said you looked like death when you collapsed. This isn't going to help."<br>"Well it doesn't matter what you think because I'm not leaving. And the more you argue with me, the longer it'll take to find my father. So we either do this together right now, or I do it by myself," he explained, not budging.

He was so infuriatingly demanding. And also right. They were wasting time.

"_Fine_. But if you collapse again, I'm leaving you there." They both knew it was a meaningless threat, but Neal was smart enough to let it go as they resumed the search for Gold.

As they searched, Emma explained Gold's state of mind when she had briefly caught up with the shopkeeper, how he rambled on about the voices in head, and how they were ambushed. She kept things quiet afterwards because Emma needed to remain focused on finding traces of Gold's whereabouts. Neal on the other hand had quite a bit on his mind and jumped on the opportunity to speak with Emma alone and far away from Hook. He may have buried the hatchet with the pirate, but this was too important to pass up. Not with what he had to say.

"You may not like hearing this Emma, but I can always tell when you're ready to run," he said, not missing the incredulous look the blonde was giving him. "We both knew when it was time to do it when we were together. And I got that from you when we spoke at the hospital. Especially that fire in your eyes when you talked about Henry. Him not remembering his life here."

"Neal. Stop. We're not doing this right now," she warned. "So don't go there."

"You want to take him away from here," he challenged, finally stopping as Emma suddenly turned and shoved him backwards.

"Are you really this selfish? Seriously, Neal. We're out here trying to find Gold because all of Storybrooke is cursed by the wicked witch, and you feel now's the best time to talk about what you _think _I'm going to do?"

"So I'm right," he deadpanned, not phased by Emma's outburst. "Look, Emma … I'm not questioning what your plans are. I just wanted you to know that whatever you feel is best for Henry - either here in Storybrooke or back in New York - that ... I want to be a part of his life too. I _mean_ it. I'm not giving up on either of you. Not when I finally found you two again. Not when I thought I'd lost you and Henry forever."

"Apparently the curse made your short term memories disappear because you clearly forgot something important back in Neverland." She scowled at him, disappointment written all over her face. "That the only person that I want, that I _chose_, was Henry. Not only has that not changed, but without his memories, it's crucial that I protect him."

"Emma. Come on! I'm his father too. We can surely work something out where he can know who I am in time. Not like i'm going to run up to him and force the issue." He was exasperated, clearly unnerved that Emma thought this badly of him.

"He needs to be taken far away from _here_. Away from this … life!" She threw up her hands, her heart beating rapidly in turmoil. "I know this is his home, but we had a good life in New York. We still do. And he was happy, Neal."

"And do you honestly think I'm going to accept that? Do you think _Regina _will?" he barked back. "Because as civil as you two think you've become, don't fool yourself into thinking that she won't turn to her old ways to keep Henry here. And destroy you in the process. Open your eyes Emma. She's done it once and hurt our son in the process. She almost killed him with that damn poison that was meant for you!"

What really angered her was Neal's assumptions that she wasn't going to talk to Regina. She would _have_ to at some point - a conversation she was dreading - but it wasn't like she was going to up and leave town without speaking with Regina. "You know nothing about _her_, so just don't even go there, Neal. She never meant to kill either of us. Not that I condone what she did, but her intent wasn't to kill us. She _loves _Henry. But let's not forget the fact that she sent Henry away to stop Pan's curse to save everyone. The one person she loves the most. She -" She stopped at the sound of her phone going off. Pulling her fiery gaze away from Neal, she saw it was Belle calling.

Grateful for the interruption, she answered it, casting daggers in Neal's direction. "I take it you found something?"

"Yes I did," said Belle, a bit startled by the edge in Emma's voice. "My research shows that his mark was used in a ritual to bring back the Dark One. It -"

But Emma didn't hear the rest as she dropped her phone to the ground in surprised horror, watching Neal collapse - his body twisting violently and awkwardly. His face rippled out of focus, briefly catching glimpses of Gold's features emerge. "Oh my god! What did you do Neal?!"

The grotesque masks of Neal and Gold warred with each other as Emma fell to her knees, clutching at him helplessly. "Neal!" she cried out, not knowing what to do - their fight forgotten as she tried to think quickly on how to help him. _Them_ - but in her panic she let go of her phone, and Belle's wisdom, in the process.

"Emma …" his voice sounded so distant, muddled by the magical struggle for control. "You … you gotta separate us. Use your magic … on us…" He grabbed at Emma's jacket, desperation in his voice. "I can finally ... feel him. _Inside._ Hear his voice. We're ..." but he cried out in pain, spasm onto his back, taking Emma with him.  
><em>The voices in Gold's head. Oh my god. It was Neal the entire time! <em>"I don't know how. Or... or if I can," she admitted weakly.

"I saw … what you can do. In Neverland." He tugged at her, tightening his grip to try and shake sense into her, but there was no strength to be found as he was limp in her arms. "I believe in you, Emma. I know … you can do this. You gotta … I know you need my father's help..."

She took hold of his hand and without understanding the circumstances of what separating them meant, Emma closed her eyes and focused - remembering how emotions were the root of magical intent. How frustration and impatience had started a fire because of Regina's verbal jabs. How the two of them were able to focus on creating an eclipse because of the combined love for their son.

And now the future she needed to have with her son was hinged on getting Gold to talk ...

_For Henry. I need to do this for him._

As the foundation for her magic to manifest consciously, rather than the fear of what failure meant - killing either one, or both of them - Neal cried out, his voice being overladen with that of Gold's anguished ones. Her presumptions on how to trigger her magic worked. White light began to engulf them and cleaved the two men in half as Emma's magic tore them asunder.

The savior rocked forward and gasped, feeling her body drained of energy as she continued to hold onto Neal. Green eyes looked amazed and confused that she did it. She had separated Gold and Neal without killing them! Gold was dazed, laying on the ground and trying to get his bearings.  
>"You did it, Em." Neal smiled weakly, looking so proud but also apologetic. "I knew you … could do it."<br>Emma didn't like this one bit. Neal should at least be sounding better and having color returning to her face, but it was getting worse. She clutched at him more fervently. "Hang on. You'll be alright. Just the after effects of what I did." As optimistic as she was trying to sound, the savior had a bad feeling in her gut that wasn't the case. "Right?" she urged, hoping for a reassuring response from him.

"I'm so s-sorry … Em. But …" he licked his lips, hands shaking while he gripped Emma's tighter, holding out the swan necklace for her to take. The very same keychain that he had stole for her - hat had endured the journey back to the Enchanted Forest because of the love he had for Emma Swan.

"No," she sobbed, shaking her head. Regardless of how little she wanted Neal to be in her life currently, even in Henry's, she didn't want to lose him! This wasn't how it was supposed to end for them. "No… you can't _die_ on me!"

"... you wouldn't have done it. Not … not if you knew." His face flickered in a knowing smile. "But you need him. To stop the witch and … keep our son safe."

"God damn it, Neal! You should've told me!" Again he took the decision out of her hands. Again he did what he thought was best for her. Even if she would have agreed with him in this instance, he kept the truth from her.

"I know. But I can't stop her." He swallowed, his breaths coming quicker and forced. "Not … much time left. Emma … you have to stop her. Then _go_. Go find your Tallahassee ... _wherever_ that is ... for you and Henry."

Taking the necklace within her hand, her lips trembled to force the words that remained stuck in the back of her throat, but it was too late. Neal was gone, having slipped away forever in her arms ...


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you again for our new followers and reviewers! We're so glad you're enjoying the story. This chapter is back to our leading ladies =)

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Regina had to admit that choosing to come to the park was a far better choice than sulking in her vault like she would have in the past. She sat on a bench near where Henry and she had walked, and she reminisced on that afternoon and the strange conversation with her son who didn't even know her.

Of course, thinking too long about Henry led Regina back to thinking about Emma. She was curious - and also dreading knowing anything more - about her life with this Walsh. What had he been like? What had been appealing about him to Emma? If not for Hook's interference, what might have happened between them?

Regina sighed. _None of this matters. Quit thinking about it. Focus on this damned wicked witch and how to defeat her. Forget love. Forget pixie dust. Stop the witch._

Frowning at the ducks and the swans who moved across the pond blissfully unaware of Storybrooke's latest threat, her brown-eyed gaze shifted as she saw a different Swan arrive in her yellow Bug ...

* * *

><p>Emma put the Bug in park, hands remaining still as she replayed what happened just an hour ago - Neal dying in her arms and giving his blessing to do whatever was necessary to have a happy life together with their son.<p>

_I didn't trust his motives and all along he really wanted what was best for me. And now he's dead._ She was still emotionally torn over his decisions that impacted her life, but there was no denying that Neal died a hero so that Storybrooke could have a chance against Zelena.

Emma had left Gold with him, knowing that father needed time alone with the son that he had crossed realms for. Storybrooke existed solely on the fact that Gold wanted to be reunited with Baelfire. He orchestrated everything - pulling strings to create pivotal catastrophes so that Regina Mills would cast the curse and bring them to this land. Before she left, Gold had also informed the savior that Zelena was afraid of her power and wanted Emma out of the way. The savior's powers were the key to stopping her.

_So no pressure. Again. Least I know why Zelena wanted to keep tabs on us in New York._

"Mom?" Henry looked upon her with concern because Emma was never _this_ quiet.

"Sorry, kid. Just ... " she shook her head and gave him a forced smile. "Lot on my mind."

He looked dubious at her because, as of late, that confession didn't mean Henry was about to get any answers as to why Emma was under a lot of pressure and stress lately. Jobs were jobs for his mother, but this one was close to her, and he wanted to know why.

"Come on." She took the keys out of the ignition and unlocked the car. "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain."

Immediately, her son's mood shift from cautious optimism to relief, Henry smiled genuinely at her for the first time since coming to Storybrooke.

Across the small pond, and apparently unnoticed thus far, Regina watched Emma and Henry leave the dented and mildly battered yellow car and walk to a park bench. Ignorant to what had happened in the forest, of course, she could only wonder at the heavy tread to Emma's steps, and the look of hope on Henry's face.

_What has happened? _Regina wondered.

After all, why else would Emma drive over here to talk with her - _their _- son? What needed to be set in seclusion rather than at the bed and breakfast, diner, or Mary Margaret's apartment? She debated whether to stay put, retreat and go home, or approach them. Regina decided to give them a moment, and then slowly rose and circled the pond, headed in their direction.

"This is where you and Re-...Mayor Mills hung out right?" she began, keeping things light between them

_This is such a pain in the ass - being all formal about Regina. I haven't called her Mayor Mills this much since I first came to town. And not in such nice context either._

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting a tangible _good_ presence to give her the strength she needed. Henry was her reason to fight for what was right. Neal was her reason to fight for vengeance.

_Zelena's going pay for what she's done, _she thought darkly.

"You got that look about you." Henry smirked knowingly, not answering the question his mother already knew the answer to about the mayor. "The one where you're about to bring in the guy you've been looking for."

She chuckled. "Not quite, kid. But definitely in the ballpark as to what's been going on."

"Does that mean we're finally going to talk? A _real_ talk?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yep." Nodding, she pointed to an unoccupied bench. "Have a seat, because there's lots to talk about."

Regina hesitated, more than halfway around the pond. In trying to be "good," she felt it prudent to assess the situation. Was she going over there because of Henry? Because of Emma? For her own reasons, related to everything that had been on her mind since interacting with Robin? Deciding that it was out of genuine care for Emma and their son, she continued to pick her way around the park.

They both took a seat on the bench, Henry regarding his mom with care despite being so eager to finally learn what was really going on in town. Ever since he felt things were off and watched his mother's stress levels rise, he wanted to help. It was always just the two of them, together - doing what was necessary to make sure they were happy. He watched as Emma tried to relax, stretching out her legs as her eyes trailed the ducks and swans padding through the pond.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you when we came here. I know you. Soon as we arrived you were scratching your head, wondering how on _earth_ did my mom find her way here? Why was she back? Who was she looking for? _And _most importantly, why did it have to be a secret since I've never shut you out before?" Her lips turned upwards, glancing at Henry out of the corner of her eye. "About right?"  
>He chuckled and looked down at his hands. "Yes. It was hard being patient with you, Mom. But, I kept believing it was for a good reason. You never do anything without one."<p>

Regina could see the look of intense concentration on both their faces. She knew both well. She was still too far away to hear what they were talking about, but she could see it was serious. Whether insecurity driving her or respecting their need for privacy, Regina stayed where she was amidst the pine trees and waited.

"I appreciate your patience and how I didn't lose your respect, kiddo." Her lips strained together, still focusing on the blissful ignorance of life swimming around in the pond. "The guy I was tracking down for the Mayor is a piece of work, Henry. A _real_ bad person."

He looked up, knowing how serious Emma was because of not only the use of his name, but the tone in which it was spoken.

"I've already failed too. Not being able to get to them first before permanent damage was done." She took a hard breath through her nose, eyes blinking back the tears of rage threatening to appear.

"I didn't lie to you, Henry. This place was home for a short time. It was ... " She closed her eyes before finally turning her head towards her son. "... it was your father's home too."

Henry shifted to face his mother on the bench, surprise aching into his features. Scooting closer, he looked hopeful as he grabbed her arm. "My father's here?"

"He was, Henry…" she said, trailing off. "... I … I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect him. I failed him and _you _in the process."

Regina could see the pain on Emma's face and, while she wasn't sure if her friendship would be welcome - since she didn't know what was happening - she decided she _had_ to act. She couldn't just stand there, obscured by the trees, and _watch_. The mayor stepped out, hands in her coat pockets, moving steadily toward them now.

"Miss Swan? Henry? I'm sorry to intrude," she said politely. "I was sitting across the pond and noticed you'd come here too. Is… everything alright?"

Emma freaked, but did it all internally. She was smooth enough to not allow any visible indication cross her features besides the acute narrowing gaze that turned towards the mayor. She had been hoping for a private moment with her son to discuss the death of his father, and Regina Mills just _shows_ up?

_Honestly? It could be worse. It could've been my parents staring awkwardly at us. If karma wanted to abuse me, it could've been Hook._

The tension rolling off of Emma was palpable, trying to reign in her grief and disappointment that she had just admitted to Henry. He was her son and feeling vulnerable in front of him was one thing, but Regina? The savior didn't even know how to fully classify her once rival. Allies? Civil allies? Civil allies with a barest touch of friendship thrown in because of what happened with the trigger, and then Regina giving them a happy ending considering the circumstances?

"Mom was telling me what she was doing for you," Henry said, bless him, stepping in to start the conversation. He didn't try to say anything else because this was personal to Emma. Not knowing his father had distanced Henry from immediate grief. Feeling the pained loss of never getting to meet or know him had long since reconciled, just this opportunity that had surfaced had dredged up those feelings within Henry to a lesser degree.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, looking everywhere but near Regina. "The person I'm tracking for you?"

How else was she to say it? Emma was never one to mince words, but she couldn't go on about some woman named Zelena running around town. A name meant more information and Henry would run with that little tidbit, asking a ton more questions. Regina just nodded, hands curling into fists in her pockets. Without spelling her out by name, she knew Emma referred to Zelena.

"They murdered his father." Her face twisted in a brief display of anguish before passing. "I was just about to promise Henry that I'd find the one responsible and make them pay."

_Neal. Oh, no, _Regina thought.

No one had seen him. No one had known where he was… if he'd come back with the curse, or if he'd been turned into one of Zelena's flying monkeys. Regina swallowed hard, gaze flickering from Henry to Emma and back, looking aggrieved.

"I am sorry to hear this, Miss Swan... Henry. I know that-" She caught herself then before saying anything that would confuse him. "-that this has to be hard to hear."

_What happened?!_ she wanted to demand.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Henry shook his head no but did look upon the mayor with kindness. "No. But thank you for offering, Mayor Mills."  
>"Well there is one thing," Emma murmured quietly. "Funeral arrangements? I could use help with that." There was a lot that Storybrooke had to offer during its cursed stasis, but a mortician wasn't on the need list. Not when everyone was stuck in a ageless loop.<p>

Regina frowned, then looked sympathetic as she considered the situation. Then, she nodded decisively. "I'll take care of everything. If that is permissible?"

"Wow, Mayor Mills. That's really nice of you," was Henry's immediate response, hoping that this would take some of the pressure off of his mother.

"Yeah." Emma agreed quietly, some of the anger she was harboring tempered by the thoughtful gesture. "Thanks, Regina." She had let the formalities slip, but it could easily be attributed from the toll of the entire day.

"Did you happen to know my father?" he asked somewhat hesitantly to the mayor. "Mom said he lived here for a short time too."

Regina gave a gentle nod, deciding to tell the truth from a certain point of view. She couldn't lie to Henry. "It's a small town, as you've noticed. Yes. Our paths did cross a time or two."

"He died a hero, Henry," she sighed, getting up. "All you really need to know right now, but … I get it if you want to talk to the mayor more about him."

Henry watched his mother walk off towards the pond, some of the ducks quickly waddling away and quacking at her aggressively for making them move. He wished he could do more to comfort her, but his mother just walled up her emotions. It hadn't happened too often in the past but when she did, Emma was just _there_. She just went through the motions and put on a good front, but Henry knew better.

"How long did they live here?" he asked, tearing his gaze away from Emma tossing stones into the pond towards Regina. "My parents."

_Now, this gets complicated… or, maybe not! _Regina thought. _Keep it simple because he's smarter than you!_

"For only a couple years, Henry. When you were very little still. It's why you don't remember… having lived here," she explained.

He thought on that, wondering what the real wedge was back then that Emma up and left Storybrooke and his father. "But she wasn't happy being here," he said, but then added, "Because I can tell she's not happy being back. I … guess it had to do with my father."

Regina closed her eyes against the pain of knowing that - from Henry's point of view - Emma was unhappy at being back in Storybrooke. She reopened them quickly enough, hiding what she was feeling expertly.

"It was a difficult situation. I hope we have the matter resolved soon, so that you and your mother are free to live your lives..."

_That's not a lie, at least. If we defeat Zelena, Henry, _she thought, _then you'll finally remember the town. And me. _

Regina sighed and rested a hand briefly on her son's shoulder. "Let your mother know I'll contact her about the arrangements. I am truly sorry for your loss, Henry."

"I will," he put on tempered smile, wondering how he could help his mom move past this and open up about what had happened in this small town. "Thank you again. For talking to me about my dad. And for helping mom too."

He sighed, watching his mother slowly turn around and looking no less haunted.

"As much as she acts like she won't need it, she does need it. Help. Don't give up on her," he said so candidly, believing that there was a lot more to the relationship between Emma and Mayor Mills than what had been said around him.

Regina swallowed hard as she stared at her now-teenaged son. It was as if he was reading her mind and her feelings. That was unnerving and heart-warming, given the fear she felt given the circumstances.

"Yes. I know, Henry," Regina replied quietly, watching Emma at the pond's edge. She wanted to go to her, but she didn't dare. She cleared her throat and stepped away from Henry. "I'll be in touch."

What Henry didn't see as Emma turned around was her pocketing her phone, just finishing a conversation with David. What had been perceived as bad luck in Regina arriving had been reevaluated by the savior into something more positive. The Mayor helping with all of the funeral arrangements was more than she could have asked for. She was looking for guidance, and Regina went beyond that, believing the brunette's motivations were to honor Neal because he was Henry's father. If she only knew that were just half of Regina's motivations for being so kind.

_Why we have to talk. Neal was right despite being a prick about it. I can't hide wanting to leave without letting Regina know. _It was why she called David to pick up Henry so they could have this time alone.

_And I'd rather Henry be far away from here when Regina starts throwing fireballs at me. Least the pond's close by. I can jump in that when shit hits the fan, _she thought with bemusement, walking back up to the two of them. "I was just on the phone with David. Sheriff's going to stop by to pick you up, kiddo."

Henry couldn't hide his confusion and was taken aback. "Why? This isn't a good time to send me away. You shouldn't be alone."

"Don't worry. Mayor Mills is going to stick around. We need to talk strategy on finding your father's murderer. I'll be by later." She squeezed his arm, giving him a thankful smile. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'll be fine."

Behind Henry where he didn't see her reaction, she lifted both eyebrows at Emma as if to say, _Oh, I am sticking around now, am I?_ They had been working well together so Regina was heartened that Emma wanted to interact further. But unless there'd been a break in the case since Neal's death, Regina didn't know what they had to talk about.

"I'll see her back home safely, Henry," she said. _Home? _ "To the apartment. Or the bed and breakfast."

The savior chuckled, finding the wordsmith fumbling over the right thing to say. "To the bed and breakfast. David's going to drop you off there, and I promise you that we'll chat more on what the plan is. Alright?"

He nodded, knowing the truth of his mother's words and hugged her tightly. "Alright."

Closing her eyes, Emma returned the embrace with a sigh, dreading what was to happen next.

Regina waited with a pinched expression as, of course, Henry hugged Emma but not her. She knew - intellectually - that he had no reason to hug her. Just the same, it hurt.

David arrived quickly enough in one of the Storybrooke squad cars. She made a mental note to deal with the issue of reinstating Emma as sheriff just as soon as Henry had his memories back. To try and make that happen now would be too jarring to her son; he wouldn't understand how or why Emma was the rightful law enforcement in town.

David approached the group, cautiously looking over at Emma and Henry. "Lucky I was close by," he said somberly, wanting to hug his daughter so badly to comfort her. He gave his grandson a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry for what happened to your father. Your mother told me over the phone what happened."

Henry nodded, "Thank you."

"Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it." Emma kissed into her son's hair and gave him a calm smile, nodding to go with the Sheriff. "Soon as the Mayor and I compare notes, we'll be back to chat."

"Are you sure you don't want me in on this right now?" David was concerned for the safety of his family after all.

Regina stuffed her hands back into her pocket, barely resisting the tremendous urge she had to scowl at Charming.

"Keeping Henry safe right now is doing a lot," Emma said, pleading with her eyes so David could get the hint. "Seriously."

David seemed to catch on after a very serious nod, which did leave Regina rolling her eyes. Subtlety did not seem to come in Charming or Snow's repertoires, no matter what. Watching the two of them finally go, Emma really could feel her gut churning with intensity, nerves starting to get the better of her.

Regina sat down on the bench, giving Emma ample space to join her. She lofted a brunette eyebrow at her, letting silence stretch between them rather than immediately pepper her with open invitation wasn't ignored - it just took the savior a few moments to mentally prepare herself for the verbal sparring that was to unfold after she ended up coming clean with Regina. Just this time, the brunette's anger wouldn't be entirely unfounded.

Emma took a deep breath and finally sat down on the bench with the mayor. "Look … we do need to talk about Zelena, but that's not what this is about," she explained, looking distraught, trying to find the right way to initially discuss New York without Regina jumping on the defensive and unwilling to hear her reasons.

The mayor's heart leapt into her throat, but then she swallowed because she knew that what she was thinking was utterly ridiculous. Regina cleared her mind of that hope and narrowed her eyes at Emma. "What _is_ this about then?"

She couldn't look Regina in the eye at all - not until she set some ground work here. "What you did for me and Henry … I could never thank you enough. I mean, it probably sounds crazy in your head that anyone would _want_ to thank you. But I do. Thank _you,_ Regina_._ Seriously. Despite being all doom and gloom with you about coming back here, I forgot what you sacrificed was far more important to acknowledge than me having a pity party in the squad car."

Regina inclined her head, reliving the moment she knew the yellow Bug crossed the town line. Her focus had been on the scroll and the curse that was supposed to send them back to the Enchanted Forest. Sacrificing those she loved the most, the terms of the curse, was heart-breaking.

"It was my pleasure to know you both would be happy and successful together," Regina said quietly.

"It was the only time someone had to give me up that I didn't feel … _unwanted_," she admitted just as quietly.

Her parents were a source of conflict when saying goodbye - knowing that they had already given her up in favor of a new chance to raise a child. They wanted to give Emma her best chance, again. And Henry's too. It was difficult to reconcile the hurt she felt towards them since Neverland, not having a chance to come to terms with what she was feeling and explain that to her parents. Then there was Neal and Hook - still quietly posturing over her - but Neal was more devastated in losing his son once again after just rescuing him. Emma could sympathize with that, but her heart went out to the mayor - the one who had given them good memories and a chance at a happy ending. She had to give up Henry because he was the sole person in this world that the former evil queen loved the most - the only bright part of her existence that had given her meaning since coming to this world. Emma, on the other hand, was just the savior. Automatically able to escape the curse because Gold had written her into the magic years prior, and she could protect their son that had to be left behind. Still, Emma wasn't entirely sure it was just Henry that Regina was saddened to see go. It was probably a delusional thought, one brought on by the emotional storm of grief that occurred that day at the town line, but the savior could've sworn that something more tangible passed between them - and not just reluctant respect either.

"Well, of course. Everyone in town loves you, Emma," she said diplomatically. "It's only natural that you had that few moments to feel loved. And then, be reset into a reality where you had Henry's love all to yourself."

Emma snorted, "Seriously doubt Leroy loves me. Not with arresting him all the time. Curse or no curse." She chuckled, but her tone grew serious again. "You're missing the point Regina."

_Is this the moment? Do I dare to tell her how I feel? Why I wanted to guarantee them both a good life together? _Regina asked herself. That seemed to be the only "point" she could come to, given what Emma had just said. _But no - it can't be that. Can it? Emma Swan could not possibly feel that way for me, not after all I've done…_

"And which point is that?" she asked, eyebrows aloft again.

Taking a deep breath, Emma steeled herself and finally found the strength to look into Regina's expectant face. "Regina, I …" but she faltered there, vulnerability plain across her face as Emma struggled on how to broach the subject of New York.

She turned toward her, the hope she dared to feel clear in her brown eyes. "Emma…?"

"Oh, isn't this just such an adorable moment! Regina, I don't think the body is even cold yet, and here you are!" Zelena sing-songed as she sashayed out of the wooded area adjacent to the park. "My, _my_."

Regina went pale with anger as she stood and faced the tall, snarky red-head. "You have no idea what you're even talking about, Greenie. Why don't you funnel your way back to Oz?"

Emma moved to her feet and immediately trained her gun on the witch, keeping her confusion towards Zelena's remarks at bay for now. "You're going to pay for what happened to Neal and what you did to this town, Monkey Witch." She kept the tidbit that Gold told her about Zelena's fears towards the savior to herself. Information like that was a powerful weapon that they could use against the wicked witch.

Zelena only laughed, clearly unimpressed with Regina's quick retort and ignoring Emma's. "Oh, the sibling rivalry we missed out on, sis! Truly. Can you imagine going at it like this over the years?"

The brunette's scowl only darkened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cora really never told you?" Zelena asked in a mocking tone.

Regina flinched at the mention of Cora. While a year had technically passed, it didn't feel that way to her. To the former evil queen, her mother had only died weeks ago. "My mother never told me what?!"

"That we're sisters, of course! But, how silly of me. We've already _had_ this conversation. You just don't remember," she taunted.

Green eyes widened in surprise as Emma looked back and forth at the bantering … _sisters?_

Regina's eyes widened at that and she shot a look to Emma. "During the lost year?"

"Of course! In the Enchanted Forest, sis." Zelena's clear eyes narrowed at Regina, ignoring Emma and her gun completely.

"So you antagonized both me _and_ Regina this past year? _Why?_ What the hell do you want, lady?" the blonde demanded.

"What everyone who comes to Storybrooke wants, of course," she chuckled dismissively. Zelena's expression darkened dangerously. "My damned _happy ending_. And I _will_ have it. But, for now, know that this is personal, _sis. _Mother may not have chosen me for her great schemes, but I _will_ have the fruits of her efforts in the end."

Regina looked incredulous. If any of this was true, Zelena had to know what her past had been like. What was she thinking?

"This is nonsense. We are _not _sisters."

"Oh, but we are. Why don't you dig into the past a little, sis, rather than denounce me out of hand?" she smirked.

Zelena waggled her fingers in a mocking farewell, then poofed into a cloud of green smoke.

"NO!" Emma cried out in frustration, watching as their adversary disappeared, leaving them with more questions than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR NOTE: A big THANK YOU to all of our readers! Over 50 follows is really awesome since casrinator and I are new to writing within the fandom. It makes us happy seeing that, as well as the reviews and favorites too. Please continue to let us know what you think =)

As for New York and Emma's feelings towards our dear mayor, this chapter should help illuminate what's going on with the savior's uncertainty ...

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Regina had stormed back to the Benz to drive to her vault immediately after Zelena vanished. Her claim was _absurd! _It had to be a lie! So focused was the former evil queen on this latest twist that she didn't notice Emma Swan's presence as the woman had hurried behind her on the march back to the car.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped as she climbed in behind the steering wheel and finally noticed Emma inviting herself into the passenger seat.

"Coming along in case it wasn't obvious," she explained, clicking the seat belt into place. "I wanted your help in finding Zelena. Least I can do is help you figure out if there's any proof to her claim."

_Which is something that she, at least, believes. Zelena wasn't lying when she said her and Regina were sisters. _Emma's superpower hadn't been on point since learning the true identity of Walsh and decided to keep her gut feeling to herself. If she couldn't have figured out she was being lied to by her boyfriend of eight months, maybe she was also wrong about her initial thoughts towards Zelena's claim.

Regina rolled her eyes, any prior thoughts about how well they worked together having evaporated temporarily. She was hurt and angered by what Zelena claimed - never mind what she had inferred! - and wasn't in the mood for a partnership. Or back-up.

"Not necessary. I know how to search my own vault, thank you," she said icily.

"I know you do, Regina. Not saying you can't," she said, unfazed by the brunette's unfriendly tone. "But I want to help. You don't have to do this alone."

Emma insisted, wanting the mayor to understand that she wasn't here because she felt Regina was incompetent; it was because she _wanted_ to be here. Regina was going out of her way to help her with Neal, and perhaps part of her motivation could be attributed to guilt for wanting to leave Storybrooke, but the main reason she was helping her was it felt right being here with Regina. The mayor hid her feelings really well, but the brief flash of anger that Emma saw in Regina's eyes? There was no way she was leaving. Not unless she was poofed away.

"Fine. But stay out of my way, _and don't touch anything_," she warned.

The blonde held her hands up in mock surrender. "Promise!" Emma said quickly before Regina could change her mind. "Fingers will behave."

Regina _knew_ she was being unfairly rude toward Emma, but she was having a hard time reigning in her emotions. She drove in swift silence to the cemetery, parking as close to the vault as possible. Regina scowled at the family crest over the door, then led Emma inside and immediately the steps to the lower level. She went straight for her mother's possessions that she had moved down here after Mary Margaret had caused her death. She hadn't touched them since; when had there ever been time?! Now, the mayor worked like a woman possessed as she rifled through her wardrobe and the other associated chests. Emma's presence was almost forgotten while she searched.

Sadly there wasn't much helping Emma could do because the savior made a promise to not touch anything. Her face was scrunched up towards the side, watching between Regina tear through furniture and storage chests. As she glanced around in a futile attempt to help, she realized the only way she could actually provide assistance was touching stuff or suddenly obtaining Superman's x-ray vision - a thought that made Emma chuckle because her mind immediately went down a not so pure path. Knowing her luck, she'd accidentally see the mayor naked, horrifying the brunette and Emma would end up being poofed off a cliff. Those trains of thought did force her to pause, blushing, because why would her mind even play with such a notion?

She sucked in her bottom lip, ensuring no laughter escaped and into the ears of the mayor. It was hard hiding her face to contain her conflicting feelings of embarrassment and humor. Regina was so fixated on her task that Emma doubted the woman would notice anyway. She might as well be considered non-existent! _But I bet if I touch that cool looking black cube thingy, I'd get an immediate lecture._

Emma wanted to be a good presence for the mayor, but since she was shut out of helping in any form, she was getting bored and curious - a bad combination. It made her mind wander back to the conversation with Zelena - specifically the part where the witch had announced herself. It had bothered her then as it did now - Zelena insinuation and Regina's hastened denial.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, finally breaking the deafening silence between them after getting herself under control. "And no - it's not if I can touch something."

Regina paused and looked over her shoulder at Emma, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Back with Zelena, when she first arrived?" she started out, turning around to look directly at Regina with clear confusion on her face. "What was she talking about? You know, referencing Neal like that." Zelena's observation bothered Emma, and she was going to use this moment to ask Regina directly, while it was fresh in their minds and alone.

Regina Mills was a woman of quick, sassy wit. But as Emma now called her out on the inference that Zelena had made about her feelings, she found herself speechless. Her brow furrowed in thought, knowing that Emma's self-proclaimed super power had been able to read her accurately in the past. That was especially annoying right now! Regina shook her head.

"Not right now, Miss Swan," she said after a long pause.

"When will we get a better chance to talk? I'm not seeing it happening anytime soon," she argued, catching on that Regina didn't want to talk, which meant that they really needed to talk. "You can look and talk at the same time, or did Madam Mayor forget how to multitask?"

Regina scowled at her for that cheap shot. "It would be inappropriate to speak of it now. Even if you and Neal had not been together for years, _you _are in mourning on his passing."

And with that, she went back to searching the bureau, quickly going through her mother's papers and lesser spellbooks for a clue. She had to find some evidence, one way or the other, regarding Zelena. She had to _know_.

"Why do I even bother?" she said to herself, grimacing, but even with the sounds of books being overturned and papers shuffling about, the vault easily echoed her words within the chamber. Emma knew better than to presume Regina would actually talk. Of course the mayor would find some excuse to dismiss her because why was it inappropriate to talk about it because Neal had just died? It made little sense to the savior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina retorted without turning around. "I'm _trying_ to be _good_, Miss Swan. And to discuss what Zelena was inferring… that would be selfish and inappropriate of me."

She opened her mouth for a counter argument, but Emma's jaw just hung there. Regina was telling the truth but it continued to make little sense for the savior. Shutting her mouth, she tried to work through what it could possibly be, but sometimes even Emma couldn't always see what was right before her. Oblivious that the mayor's feelings ran so deep, she decided to just be honest with the brunette now because, as she said, when was there a better time for them to talk?

"Regina? I know my timing is bad, but ..." she said with uncertainty, letting her words hang in the air. The savior then set her jaw and took a step closer to the focused woman, still tearing through Cora's belongings without hesitation. "I really doubt what you have to say is that selfish since it's me who's really the selfish one here."

Frowning, Regina stopped and turned toward Emma. "What are you talking about?"

"It's about me and Henry," she confessed and took another deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. "I know it's important for you to find out if Zelena's telling the truth, but it's … terrible of _me _to stand here and not be honest with you. You don't deserve that. Especially not now and I'll just …"

She halted herself there because Emma felt herself entering into a ramble, knowing it would only irritate Regina, causing the mayor to snap at her and get to the point.

"Look, it's that I want to keep Henry safe. Just as much as you do," she started, knowing that the two of them always had common ground with their son. "Storybrooke isn't though. _Safe_. It hasn't been since the curse was broken. He's been hunted down, kidnapped, almost killed, body snatched …" she said, gesturing to the open air. " … I don't want to wait and find out what else happens to him here. When this is all over…" green eyes softened, pleading with Regina to understand "... I want to take him away from Storybrooke. For good."

Regina looked at Emma as if the blonde had started speaking a foreign language. Or even Elvish. Either option would be ridiculous out of Emma's mouth, frankly! She forced herself to swallow and to take a breath.

_Emma wants to take Henry and _leave _Storybrooke?!_

"Oh, because New York City was _so_ much safer," she snapped, the gloves coming off. "Flying monkey men and all that. _Please_. And, I may be sheltered in this town, but I do believe that the per capita crime rate in New York is still higher than here in Storybrooke. So, if you want to talk his safety… yes, let's. Or is there some other reason you are so eager to flee your family and everyone else who cares about you? Will Hook be accompanying you, perhaps?"

Eyes immediately became hardened, narrowing viciously at the woman across from her. "They are _not_ my family. Henry is," she snapped back, not touching the snide Hook remark because that point was as inconsequential as the pirate was to her personally. "I want _nothing_ to do with them. Not that you'd give two shits about it, Regina."

Regina sneered at her degenerating so quickly to profanity. She wondered, with disdain, what sort of language habits Henry had picked up in this last year? Of course, if Emma had her way, once the matter with Zelena was handled, Henry would be out of _her_ life, so what did that matter?

"You don't know what - or who - I care about. So don't presume, Miss Swan. That is tactless and rude."

"So are _your _presumptions about Hook. But I guess it doesn't matter since I tactlessly and rudely tried to tell you what I was thinking of doing. Oh wait? No I didn't! I tried to actually talk to you instead of hiding it from you. But no ... let's talk about how much I don't give a shit about Hook or my parents, or how they don't even know that I've been thinking about this. That's obviously far more important." Emma shook her head incredulously. "I wanted to wait, you know. To tell you. But after Neal…" Her voice lost some of her edge then, but her eyes told Regina she was still ready for a fight. "Look ... I know it was wrong to wait. Why I'm telling you now. So it's really up to you on how this goes down, Madam Mayor. We either go ten rounds bitching at each other or we actually talk about this."

Regina didn't stop frowning, though her expression took on a more pensive cast. She narrowed her eyes at Emma mistrustfully, gathering her thoughts. It was obvious that Regina felt threatened and that emotion spilled into her body language in addition to her tone of voice.

"If you are saying this is a conversation and not a declaration, then I am willing to… converse. To hear you out. My initial reaction was that you were declaring to me that you're leaving with _my son_ and I had no say in the matter," Regina said tersely.

_But what say do I have when they can easily leave Storybrooke and it's questionable whether or not I can?_ She folded her arms across her chest. _At least I know, now, that I can dash any foolish hopes I had harbored for anything deeper with Em… with Miss Swan._

"Seriously?" she sighed and sat down upon one of the chests, cradling her head between her hands. "We're back to _my son_ now?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Where is there an 'our' anything when you intend on leaving me, Miss Swan? It comes back to just how we started."

Emma blinked and looked up with strike confusion instead of the normal irritation of hearing 'Miss Swan'. "Leaving you?" She didn't hear 'leaving me with Henry'. Their son totally got dropped out of the conversation and Emma almost missed it.

_Dammit. _Regina frowned again, looking away as she tried to figure out how to salvage that colossal slip of the tongue.

"Yes, you and Henry would be leaving me. Again. Only this time, you're choosing to."

Emma felt the truth of those words but it didn't answer her question. Thus, she clarified where her confusion lay. "You didn't say me and Henry. You said _me_." If Regina had said that to begin with, there wouldn't be any confused looks or needling the mayor to explain. And for some damn reason, it felt important to find out what this was all about. The two of them were more hot and cold lately since Emma returned to Storybrooke and she was determined to find out why right now.

_This is so wrong, _she thought. _We shouldn't be talking about this now._

"Fine! Yes! I don't want Henry to go, but I don't want _you_ to leave Storybrooke either, _Emma_," Regina spat. But then, the venom in her words and the ferocity of her tone diminished significantly. "You… You're… It's _not_ appropriate to talk about this! And besides, it doesn't _matter_ what I feel. History's proven that again and again."

Eyes as wide as saucers, Emma was thinking that it was perhaps better to be referred to as Miss Swan since she was pretty certain that Regina's words would have killed her with the force of their intent that rolled off of each syllable. She was starting to rethink her 'force Regina to talk' plan when the mayor's tone became more vulnerable and desperate.

"Would you _please_ explain to me how why it's inappropriate talking about whatever it is we're talking about?" she said with exhaustion. "And how can it be any worse timing than me bringing up New York down here while searching through your mother's stuff? Or …just _you _looking through it really. I want to help, but _you _won't let me!"

Backing Regina Mills into a corner, in any land, was never smart. She would usually resort to magic or an equally vicious tongue lashing. This time, however, Regina only stared in disbelief at Emma. _She really has no idea. How do I best handle this?_ _Will _telling _her how I feel make any difference at all? Or will I simply end up looking foolish?_

"Emma, it is entirely inappropriate to speak of one's feelings for another person when said person _just _witnessed the death of her son's father," Regina finally said with a resigned sigh. "Fairy dust and that idiot, Tinkerbell, tried telling me what my destiny was and I defied that. Now, I find someone I _do_ have feelings for, and you're ready to leave town! And… damn. Now, you know. So. Feel free to rush out of here. Or… whatever."

Soul laid bare as best as she could articulate it while still trying to keep her guard up, Regina looked back at Cora's papers that were spread out in front of her, noticing one with a different penmanship than the others. She plucked it out of the mess but did not immediately read it.

If Emma Swan wasn't already sitting, she was certain her legs would have given out on her and fallen to the floor, looking like an even bigger fool in front of Regina Mills. Not only was she oblivious to what the mayor was getting at the entire time, the savior said she was going to take Henry away from Storybrooke. She was surprised that she was even allowed to be in the same room as her, not being kicked out even with the other woman's feelings towards her.

_She has feelings for me? And … damn it, Swan! How the hell did I miss all the signs all day today?! _Emma thought, her heart racing so hard that she could feel the throb of its beat resounding in her head. There was always the notion that there was something more between her and Regina - the way they parted before escaping from Storybrooke had touched the savior deeply, hoping that it wasn't the immediate severity of the situation that had brought them to tears but mutual respect and friendship. Never would she have guessed that it was because Regina had any romantic feelings about her.

_I was … right. I wanted to believe she was upset in seeing me go, but it was more than that. A lot more than that._

Her mind was racing with questions, wanting to work through the why, the how, and the when, but she was also looking inward to become cognizant of her own feelings regarding this revelation. She took the last year out of the equation, keeping it to the same time frame that Regina held as the mayor resumed looking through some paperwork.

_Only Regina could pull off being business as usual after something like this, _Emma mused, scrutinizing the mayor as she remained speechless. _Come on, Swan. You got to say something. _

But speaking to just break the silence without any meaning behind it was foolish. Regina didn't need some half-assed remarks about her feelings. She needed something of substance. Something meaningful that acknowledged Regina _and_ her feelings. But what could have happened in the last few weeks, or even months, to have shifted their volatile relationship into something that Regina felt could be more?

"The trigger," she said suddenly, the epiphany coming to her as clear as the memory of what happened then. It aligned everything into place, immediately answering all of the questions that had barraged the savior - and it more than made up for being a blind idiot today! Or at least, in Emma's mind it did. "It was the trigger." She said with more conviction. "I wouldn't let you die…"

"Yes," she admitted uncomfortably. "Of course, I was attracted to you before that, but... yes. Everything changed when you insisted on standing by me."

And with that said, Regina felt anxious because she had admitted her feelings and there was no immediate confirmation from Emma that she felt the same way. _Of course not. Why would she? How could she? _She looked down at the letter, then, and realized she recognized it. It was the letter Rumplestiltskin had sent to her mother. Regina has read it many times, feeling heartened by Rumple's faith in her.

_Which means that - if she is my sister - the letter is about Zelena. Not me. _

Emma had noticed Regina's attention was focused on a bit of old parchment in her hand, but she was still reeling over what had been said to express any interest in what the mayor found.

_She was attracted to me before the trigger too? How was I dumb enough not to see it? _She rolled her eyes, explaining it off by two methods. One - she missed seeing Walsh's true motivations. For being able to find people so easily and manipulate _them_ into believing she was someone she wasn't, Emma was duped. Two - Regina was so easy at bottling up her emotions that there would be no indication of how she truly felt unless she willingly gave it up or was backed into a corner. Which is exactly what Emma had done. She forced Regina to confess her feelings when she wasn't ready, and now the savior could see the vulnerability beginning to deteriorate - the walls building back up slowly.

_I wish she would've told me. But get off it, Emma. Why would Regina tell you anything with how badly she's been burned in the past? She barely trusts anyone. And when the hell did you have time to notice with all the shit that's been thrown at us since Cora's death?_

She sighed, working through her own emotions regarding the most difficult woman she ever had the pleasure to come across. That made her smile wistfully, never thinking she'd find Regina's company pleasant after the first time they met, let alone the private war the two of them had during the first year she was here. But after understanding just how much she loved Henry - a fact that she knew was true since the day she met Regina - and with a glimpse into how she was raised facing Cora, Emma began to respect Regina. That respect culminated into fierce determination to save her life. It wasn't just about doing the right thing; Emma had the power within her to stop the trigger, and Henry needed his mother. But it was _more _than that. _She _didn't want Regina to die. Emma's respect for the mayor had magnified tenfold in witnessing what was to be her sacrifice - to save a town where the majority of the citizens still loathed her. The quality of Regina's character then had only affirmed what Emma was beginning to feel towards her - respect and friendship. Henry's kidnapping and working together in Neverland was the defining moment for Emma's belief in the former evil queen. How Regina fought against the darkness within herself, not relapsing into old, familiar ways. She was trying so hard not to be the woman she was, but Regina also held no regrets because all of her suffering and the suffering she had inflicted gave her Henry. It was a perspective that Emma had difficulty wrapping her mind around because her heart was filled with regrets, but it was Regina's steel will that had allowed her to escape Pan in the end.

"Pan's tree," she said quietly, coming to terms with her own feelings towards the mayor. "I think ... " Emma sighed, lips tightly pressed together as she stood up. "No. I _know_ that's when I really knew I cared for you."

Too used to being deceived where emotions were concerned, Regina's first reaction to that was denial. She felt like Emma would try to say something, anything, simply to make her not feel so dreadfully awkward. But, this was a unique moment, and even she recognized that snapping just then would ruin any chance. Regina's expression was difficult to read when she looked at Emma, lips pursed. Emma had never given any indication that she had feelings for her, so it was impossible to believe that the former sheriff meant what she said in any way than platonic.

"Of course. My ruthlessness gave us the edge to defeat that teenaged brat," Regina voiced softly, despite her content. "And save our son."

"No, Regina. Your love for Henry did," Emma corrected. "You love him that much you wouldn't change anything. Despite everything you've endured."

"Regardless, I can understand that that moment would allow you to see me in a better light."

"I saw you in a better light much longer than that, Regina," Emma said with an earnest smile. "I just mean that … I can see where things became… deeper. I guess?" She scrunched her face, hating how she couldn't articulate herself very well when it came to sensitive emotions like this. "I mean, we were friends before right?"

Regina's pulse quickened, a shy smile lighting her face. "You think so?"

Despite the smile directed at her, Emma looked confused. "Didn't you?"

"Well… yes. Honestly, there hasn't been time to analyze how I view 'us' in any detail," she admitted.

Then, Regina lapsed into another awkward silence because, again, Emma had only acknowledged them as friends and nothing more. If it was her subtle way of saying there were friends-only, then that was that. She looked back down at the letter from Rumpelstiltskin to Cora and tried to put it into context. Regina had always assumed that it was written about her, but now, as she really studied the imp's writing, dread filled her as she began to doubt.

"Well, why don't we then?" Emma suggested. "Figure us out? I mean … I was so sure about a lot of things with us, Regina. But now?" she trailed off inside her own head again.

_Like going to New York with Henry_. It was her main motivation: to protect their son. A more selfish reason was to escape Storybrooke. Despite the familial ties that the mayor had pointed out, Emma felt she had nothing here. But was she wrong in believing that was the case now?

Regina looked from the letter to Emma's earnest expression, then back to Rumpelstiltskin's letter to her mother. She looked pained as she forced her gaze up to Emma's green eyes.

"You are going to need to express your feelings clearly or I'll believe you want to plan a coffee club with me," she said tersely, and only because she was on the defensive. Regina held the letter out in front of her. "Zelena _is_ my sister."

She closed her eyes, inhaling a shaky breath before glancing towards the letter - feeling like an idiot for trying to steer the conversation onto them. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," she said quietly, looking away now. "You want to try and go find her?"

Emma was filling the air with words because she really couldn't handle anything more uncomfortable between them.

Regina shook her head no, and sat down on the stone bench in a huff. She set the letter down and sighed heavily, resting her elbows on her thighs, running her hands through her hair before covering her face with them.

"No. Emma… I… I _can't_ face her. I… read this."

Leaving their personal distresses aside, Emma took the invitation to read the letter, sitting next to Regina where the parchment had been placed. She had promised to help and she intended to keep her word, regardless of whatever was, or wasn't, happening between them now. Green eyes read over the letter and immediately realized why Regina was shaken up. The letter referred to Cora's oldest child being quite powerful and talented and all this time, Regina had presumed it was about her.

"It doesn't matter what Gold said back then," she said, touching Regina's shoulder gently without thought, being her typical determined self. "It's not like you're going to face Zelena alone when you have me. We'll stop her together."

Regina shook her head impatiently. "It's not that simple, Emma. If _he_ trained us both and _he_ believes Zelena to be the more powerful… I don't stand a chance against her. And you? No offense but sparking an occasional fire is not going to help. Your magic is too random."

"No offense taken. I suck," she smiled, making fun of herself. "But Gold told me that Zelena's afraid of me. I figure it's because of my magic. So … you'll just have to teach me again. Like in Neverland," she stated firmly, squeezing Regina's shoulder. "We create some serious magic together, and I know we'll kick your sister's ass back to Oz with it."

"How can you sound so confident? Oh wait. Charming family optimism. Right." Regina sighed, then added, "Sorry. It's just that… if he trained her, she knows _everything_ I know. And you'd learn as much as you can of what I know. So how does that help exactly?"

"She's doesn't know everything you know. Just like you don't know everything about her. Which I know's a major understatement at this point," she said seriously. "What little she does know about you, she's crazy jealous over it. Use it against her. I mean, you told me magic's all about emotion and focus. Take one away from her, she's going to fail. As for me?" she shrugged, her hand slipping away. "I got savior magic. Or… _whatever_. It's got to be different in some way? Why she's afraid of it?" she asked with uncertainty because this topic wasn't where her strength lay.

Regina nodded, pulling inward as she tried to think how this could possibly work. If she hadn't promised Henry to be good, Regina _knew_ how she would've handled Zelena. But, she was doing so much to prove herself worthy of her son that it left her somewhat incapacitated - she felt - against her sister.

"Alright. Fine. I'll continue your training," she said decisively. "Then, when this is all settled, you and Henry can go back to your lives in New York."

"What?" Emma was unable to hide her shock. "You're … just letting us go?"

Regina rose and stood so quickly, one might've thought she'd been zapped by magic in the backside, forcing the savior to jerk back in response. She cleared her throat and nodded, keeping her back to Emma. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and put steel in her voice.

"That's what the hero does, right? Make sacrifices."

_Besides, _she thought but did not say, _you are only interested in us as friends. This is too small of a town. I can't live with that if you stay._

"I don't understand. I sorta thought we were going to talk about us before we figured out what to do about New York," she forced out, not understanding why Regina had suddenly made a snap decision right now.

But, Regina didn't want to talk about them any further. She had _needed_ more from Emma than being _unsure _about New York after her confession. She had needed to hear more than Emma seeing them as friends. The mayor shook her head and drew inward further, composing herself in the process.

"Not now. We have a villain to thwart. And making arrangements for Neal," Regina said adamantly.

"No. You don't get to brush me off like this," she snapped back defensively, feeling the sting of tears. "I get you wanting to protect yourself after what you admitted, but instead of listening to me and giving me a chance to process anything, all I get are backhanded remarks and a cold shoulder. But I guess I should've expected that. Emma can't articulate herself so she obviously doesn't care." Swallowing back a sob, she got up and shook her head, feeling rejected. "Forget about the arrangements. I'll do them myself. Only thing I'm good for right now is getting rid of your sister."

"_Emma._" Regina growled her name, but then helplessness slipped into her tone when she spoke. That was telling because Regina never showed that level of vulnerability. To anyone. "I'm only trying to do what's best. To protect you and Henry both. Let's face it… even if you did have any sort of feelings for me, I have a _terrible _track record with love. If you were both happy there, and that's what you had felt you wanted… then I'm going to be unselfish for once and respect that."

"But that was _before_ I found out you cared about me!" Emma urged. "I …" she faltered again, throwing her hands down against her sides. "It's just not so simple anymore, Regina."

Regina waited her out, finally turning to look at her which gave the savior some strength to find her words. Talking to the mayor's back was unnerving because she couldn't read her expression.

"I felt terrible that I was going to take Henry away from you, Regina. So I didn't want to leave initially, but I felt there was no other option to keep him safe. I also felt it was the right decision for me because I didn't feel close to anyone here that mattered. I had no connection here in Storybrooke. And I _don't_ count my parents. Or the people that loved me just because I broke your fucking curse," she said angrily, balling her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. "Neverland changed my perspective on a lot of things around here. Especially when it comes to David and Mary Margaret. But also _you_ too. I …" eyes fell away from Regina's to steel her own resolve. "I had no idea that there was someone here that cared about me like you do. That there was a reason to actually stay …"

Regina exhaled, then bit down on her lower lip. Impulsively, she reached for Emma's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I'd like very much to be that reason."

It was taking every ounce of willpower to keep her head on straight. Much like Regina, Emma despised feeling so vulnerable with anyone. But as often as it was the case with the mayor, Emma found herself being able to do a lot of unexpected things with her by her side.

"Really?" she asked, looking unsure despite her eyes glistening with hope. Emma wanted to believe and squeezed Regina's hand back in response.

"Yes, really. But, this conversation was entirely forced on us by what Zelena said," Regina pointed out. "Let's take things one step at a time. We can't let her causing this moment distract us. That may well be what she was _intending_."

"Point taken," Emma admitted, blinking rapidly to reign herself under control. When she spoke up again, the strong, determined, tone that Regina was used to from Emma had returned. "Long as you promise me we do. Take this, _us_, seriously. When we can."

Letting go of her hand, Regina smoothed her outfit and nodded. "Yes. I promise."

"Alright. Great," she said with relief, her face brightening with a smile that reached her eyes. Emma's face did soften quickly though, feeling disappointed at her earlier outburst. "And you know I didn't mean it. About the funeral, right? I really do need your help, Regina."

Regina's knowing smirk returned. "I know, dear. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR NOTE: We're so happy at the feedback to the previous chapter! Thank you! =) This one was actually a bit difficult to write, but we believe the final product is continuing to keep our ladies IC within the context of our story. We hope you all enjoy!

Couple of other things: Considering the curse was meant to last forever, even though Gold knew it would break, we felt that there was no need for a mortician in town. There were no foreseeable deaths since Storybrooke was stuck in an ageless loop and Regina would be extra cautious about anyone near the graveyard since her vault is there. So a good question was posed about who took care of Graham's funeral. Regina took care of it along with the coroner. Also, more importantly, this chapter does reference some abuse but nothing explicit is mentioned.

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

_My poor little prince. He had to face the loss of his father far too soon. And, he'll have to do it twice: now, and then again when Henry regains his memories. When we defeat my damned sister, _Regina thought.

More than once, Robin had given her concerned, imploring looks. Regina ignored them and refused to make eye contact. She found it hard to believe that he'd had a connection to Baelfire, but it had turned out it was Robin Hood who had helped Neal get from the Enchanted Forest to Neverland! The small world nature of their existences was sometimes baffling, even to her.

The mourning party had left the cemetery and met at Granny's Diner for a wake. Granny had insisted on taking lead on this aspect of the funeral which was fine by Regina. She had made funeral arrangements as promised and the irony was not lost on her that she had a role in burying two of Emma's love interests. That fact was what had made her especially reflective and quiet, both at the cemetery and now at the wake as she stood toward the back of the diner, watching the others as they mingled.

Emma had taken up a spot next to Henry in the booth he was sharing with Mary Margaret and David, barely listening to what the three of them were talking about. They were sharing heavily edited stories of Neal and Henry just soaked it all in. She was grateful for it, despite the underlying feelings she felt towards them. But today wasn't about her. It was about remembering Neal Cassidy, and the life he lived and gave up to protect the ones he loved. Emma would be forever grateful for Regina's help in giving him the burial he deserved.

Green eyes flittered through the crowd, looking for no one in particular but somehow they immediately went to Regina. Her gaze lingered on the mayor as the savior's mind went back to reeling all over again at the revelations that occurred in the vault. As much as she was able to understand why, it was still a crazy concept to grasp that Regina Mills had feelings for her.

_And you know you care about her. Just ... how deep does it go? _Emma had agreed that Zelena probably wanted to elicit a struggle between the two of them. It just happened to backfire on her. The only problem, as usual in this town, was the lack of breathing room to figure anything out. The savior wanted to really understand her own emotions and express herself clearly, but there was never enough time.

"There you are, Swan!"

The drawl of Hook's voice made the savior roll her eyes. His voice was tempered given the solemn occasion at least. She regarded him but said nothing, just waited expectantly to hear what he wanted. Hook and Neal may not have been on the best terms as Neverland proved, but the pirate still had a history with him.

Hook pressed his lips together, quite confused at the lack of response from Emma. He attributed it to the mourning atmosphere and the blonde's continued disparity in how to handle her son's missing memories. "I just wanted to pay my respects to you and your boy, Emma. And seeing that there's a lot on your plate today, I thought it be a good gesture to take young Henry on a walk and reminisce about his father together."

That suggestion brought Emma to her feet, clearly struggling with his request. Taking Hook by the arm and leading him a few feet away from the booth, she spoke clearly and concisely because she was in no mood to explain herself again. "Not a good time right now for this. Maybe another time."

"What better day to speak about the boy's father than _this_ day?" he argued. "I only want to help him during this rough patch. And to help you."

Perhaps if the conversation hadn't gone the way it did in Regina's vault, Emma may have taken Hook up on his offer, but it just wasn't going to happen. Not when she realized that all of the sass directed at her about Hook was due to jealousy. And agreeing to have him go off alone with Henry and _not_ talk to Regina about it first? Emma wanted nothing to be misconstrued between them. "I appreciate the sentiment but it still has to be another time," she said without hesitation, glancing briefly towards the mayor.

Just as Hook approached Emma, Regina had been just about to approach the Charming's table herself to pay her respects once more to Henry and Emma. She planned on going back to the mansion to plot how best to train her love interest / protege. But, Tinkerbell came up from behind her and grabbed her elbow, angling her toward the counter.

"Is _that_ who I think it is?" the fairy whispered with excited glee.

"That highly depends on what you believe, Tinkerbell."

Unfazed by her taciturn nature, Tink said, "That is the man with the lion tattoo! From your past! It's not too late, Regina! You should talk to him."

Regina shot her _the look_. "I've already spoken with him. His name is Robin Hood-"

And, just then, he _had_ to look over. Wizened eyes crinkled when he smiled and gave a polite wave toward the mayor and the fairy. Regina nodded at him, then looked back at Tink.

"-and if _you_ would like to get to know him," she said dryly, "I'd be glad to facilitate introductions. Otherwise, the subject is closed. Do you understand me?"

Robin opened his posture, making it obvious that they were both invited over to stand at the counter with him. Tinkerbell walked over, tugging Regina along with her. She looked toward Emma, hoping the blonde could give her an out, but she had problems of her own with the pirate.

"Care for a drink, ladies?" Robin offered.

Tink bobbed her head as Regina shook her head no. "I don't morning drink. Robin, Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell, meet Robin Hood. I'm sure the two of you can find a lot to talk about. Forest life and all that..."

Archie Hopper had observed the brief but intense interaction between Emma and Captain Hook and felt it was his duty to intervene in his own polite way. Clearing his throat and looking apologetic for interrupting, Archie said, "Perhaps I could offer a compromise? Since I have history working with Henry already, I could ask him to take a walk with Pongo and me? I promise to keep to safe topics…"

Hook had given the cricket an irritated glance, not at all pleased for the interruption. He had lost his opportunity in questioning why the object of his affections was looking positively distraught towards Regina.

"That would be really kind of you, Archie," the savior said with gratitude. "I'd appreciate it."

Hopper nodded, clearly happy to be helpful.

"Now hold on." Killian tapped the end of his hook against Archie's arm. "The bug and his dog gets immediate approval because they've worked together prior? I went to Neverland to help save your boy - offering my ship and last magic bean …"

"That you _stole_," she reminded him, cutting him off before Hook could go on painting an idealistic picture of what happened. "Let's not forget that. Or …" but she faltered then. How to explain the turmoil she was feeling inside that didn't hint at her true motivations that involved Regina.

Brows raised in curiosity, Hook took a step forward towards Emma in delighted challenge that she was unable to properly express herself. "Or what precisely?" he questioned, smirking in the knowledge that it perhaps had to do with their one moment of intimacy in that wretched land. A kiss. Emma's behavior around him had been spotty since regaining her memories, but she had trusted him in New York to take the memory potion. He, of course, presumed with bristling arrogance that this was all about her feelings towards him.

"Or how immediately before that, you watched Regina get tortured," she snapped with a viciousness that took the pirate and Dr. Hopper by surprise.

Archie recovered and cleared his throat, speaking softly but forcefully. "There's clearly history here that needs to be worked out, but _now_ is not the time or place. If you'd like to come see me later, I am willing to listen and mediate, but… right now the focus needs to be on Neal's remembrance. And doing what's best for Henry." He glanced toward the teenager who, frankly, looked politely bored by now. "Can I introduce him to Pongo and give him something to do?"

She tore her gaze away from Hook and nodded apologetically towards Archie. "Yes. You're right. This _is_ about Henry. _And_ Neal. I'll walk over with you."

Emma didn't bother to look over at Hook. She was clearly done speaking to him about her grievances and as kind as Dr. Hopper was, it wasn't going to happen in the future either.

The psychologist nodded and accompanied her over to the table.

"Hey, kiddo. This is Dr. Hopper, but everyone around here calls him Archie. And this handsome young man is Pongo," she smiled down at the dalmatian, patting his head. "Pongo and Archie - this is Henry." Now Emma was focused entirely on her son and missed the dual relieved looks that her parents had given her. "They wanted to personally pay their respect."

He smiled at Henry and offered his hand in handshake. "Hi, Henry. Your father… he… he was an amazing man. Did a lot of good things while he was in town. But I… well, I know what it can be like to _be here_ with the somber moods and what-not. Pongo's in need of a little exercise. Care to walk with us awhile? Just to get some fresh air?"

Henry looked eager, but still glanced over at his mother. Emma smiled, giving him an encouraging nod. "Go on if you want. I think it'll do you some good."

"Alright," he said, sliding out of the booth and onto his feet, where an excited Pongo butted his head against the young man's leg. It made Henry smile - something that Emma had missed seeing on a regular basis. "You think I can walk him too?" he wondered, giving the excited pooch some scratches behind his ear.

"Absolutely. Pongo would like that," Archie said with a smile.

The duo plus dalmatian went out the back door and had no sooner left when the front door banged open, admitting Zelena. Her mad blue eyes roved over the room, leering openly at Mary Margaret's baby bump, before setting her sights on Regina.

_Thank goodness Henry left with Hopper!_ she thought. _At least that was a stroke of luck on our side!_

"What do _you_ want, witch?" Regina snapped, hand on her hip.

"Oh, sis-" Zelena paused for dramatic effect as the assembly reacted to that news. She didn't seem surprised that Regina had kept the family secret quiet. That was the story of Zelena's life! "-I am here to call you out. Now that you _all_ know who I am, let's cut to the chase. At midnight. You and me. On Main Street. I challenge you, Regina."

Fear pricked her soul, her mind going back to Rumpelstiltskin's letter. But, she was a former queen and did not let the feeling show. "This _isn't_ the wild west, _sis_."

Zelena closed the space between them faster than anyone could really react. Regina held her ground, glaring at her as the redhead said, "No, dear. It's the wicked west. Tonight! Just you and me! Don't back down or there will be con-se-quences!"

Cutting through the crowd quickly, Emma wanted to get closer to Regina in case the verbal threats were just a distraction. "The only consequences happening around here are the ones you're going to face," she declared, breaking free to stare down Zelena.

Like Regina, Zelena was not about to show fear… no matter how she felt about the so-called savior. She only smirked at the blonde, then gave them both a knowing wink. "How adorable! I'll see you tonight, sis!"

And with that, she poofed away in a green puff of magical smoke. Regina looked around the diner, meeting the expression of every person who looked at her.

"Yes! She's my damned sister!" she growled. Eyeing Leroy, Regina said, "As if we all don't have relatives we'd like to get rid of."

Leroy just gaped back at her.

David had long since stood up, defensively standing next to his wife and looked angrily at Regina. "And you withheld this information? How long have you known about this?"

Regina gave him a withering look. "And what secrets have you kept, shepherd? We've known for a whopping 18 hours or so, not that it matters. Emma and I learned this just after you left the park with Henry."

Now David's expression softened into disappointment when he regarded his daughter. "You knew as well. And didn't tell us?"

"Oh please. Like it would've made much of a difference if _you_ knew," Emma countered, not affected by the hurt that she heard in her father's voice. "Finding out she was Regina's sister didn't help us find her any faster. She just shows up uninvited like always. And besides, it's not my place to go around spilling Regina's business to the entire town."  
>David shook his head in disagreement. "But whatever Zelena wants with her <em>is <em>our business when it affects the life of our unborn baby. Whatever she's planning, we need to share all information available so we can work together to combat her."

Regina shook her head. "You heard her. The vendetta she has concerns me. I have to face her alone."

"The hell?" Emma blinked, entire body jerking back in surprise as she eyed the brunette. "I know she wants to throw down with just you tonight, but we talked about this. We do this together."

_Oh, cute. Our first fight, _Regina thought sarcastically. _In front of the whole town._

"I know that. I'm referring to tonight," she said with forced patience. "And with that said, if you'll excuse me, I do need to prepare for this… showdown."

"Then I'm coming with you," the blonde insisted.

Regina was going to insist that she stay put on account of Henry, then remembered he wasn't a boy anymore. Then, she was going to insist because she was used to doing things in a solitary manner, but she ended up biting the inside of her cheek instead. Regina gave a curt nod and, since Henry was already gone, proceeded to poof Emma and herself to the mansion.

"The hell, Regina?!" the savior unceremoniously fell against the couch with frantic eyes. The poofing hadn't caused any unwanted effects. It just caught Emma by surprise. "Give a warning next time!"

"Magic has its own dramatic flare, dear. You'll have to find your style. Mine is for making a dramatic entrance and exit," Regina said with a thin smirk.

With that, she walked to the decanter in the den and decided that she'd lied to Robin: she was indeed going to have a morning drink. Regina poured a glass of cider for herself, then one for Emma out of courtesy, and took a hard swallow of her own before walking back to the living room with the glasses.

"I hope you didn't insist on coming with me in order to give me a patented Charming family pep-talk about good triumphing over evil," Regina said matter-of-factly.

With a roll of her eyes, she took the glass. "You know their continuous optimism drives me nuts. I won't subject you to more 'contrived drivel' or whatever it is you'd say." She took a sip of the homemade cider and immediately smiled with another memory of them sharing this drink. "You're not going to kick me out again right?" she asked cheekily, shaking the contents of the glass. "I get to finish the glass this time?"

Regina smirked, but a genuine smile was peeking behind it. "We'll see if you can stay on your best behavior, Miss Swan."

She sighed then and sat down beside her. Knees pressed tightly together, the skirt of her dress was taut enough that she could've set her cider glass atop it successfully. Regina held it in both hands though as she stared blankly at the other side of the room.

Scooching closer, the savior shifted her hips so she was facing Regina more directly to talk. "_My_ best behavior? Need I remind you of the unauthorize poofing you did minutes ago?" The playful smile on her face faded once the mayor's mood had fully registered.  
>"Hey," she said quietly, nudging Regina gently knee to knee, "We'll stop her."<p>

"The overall war, yes. The battle tonight? No. You _can't _interfere tonight, Emma," Regina said, turning to look at her. "There isn't enough time to train you and I don't want her to try and do anything to you if you step in, savior magic or not."

"You're seriously telling me _not_ do anything?" she said incredulously, gripping the glass within her hand even tighter as she bristled with frustration. "You know how well that works with me," she warned.

Regina downed the rest of her drink and quickly set the glass on a coaster, on the side table. As she went through the motions with the glass, she said, "You have to stay out of it. Emma… you saw his letter. Zelena is more powerful than me. I'm _not _going to let you risk yourself. So help me, I'd poof your ass off Main Street and into a kennel at the shelter if I had to."

"Great. Please do," she said, narrowing her gaze. "And make sure to bring Pongo. He'd be better company than you are right now. I get that you're afraid, but come _on_."

No matter what she felt for Emma, Regina did not tolerate backtalk well. She never had. Acting on instinct, she curled her fingers and almost magicked Emma back to the diner without a word. Instead, she swallowed hard and relaxed her hand, glowering at the blonde.

"You _can _feel free to leave. It was _your _idea to accompany me," she pointed out. "I am not quite in the mood to play polite hostess. I have a few larger issues on my mind right now."

_Like the fact that Zelena will humiliate and defeat me in front of the whole damned town tonight. How do we protect Henry from _this?

The weight of her words made Emma backpedal, knowing what had triggered in her snapping at Regina. "I'm sorry. It's ... " she sighed, repositioning her legs over the edge of the couch to set the glass aside on the coffee table. " … I'm just _worried_ what'll happen to you. And I can't do anything about it. I _know_ I have to stay out of it. She set the rules and if we don't abide by them, she'll end up hurting someone …" _Like Henry._ Emma was a passionate fool whose temper sometimes got away from her, but she understood consequences all too well.

Regina nodded, accepting the apology. She was glad to realize Emma realized the stakes of this game her sister was playing. She smoothed her already perfect skirt as she gathered her thoughts.

"Emma… what I need to say won't be easy, but you have to hear me out. Zelena _will_… hand me my ass tonight, as you'd be apt to say. I will do my best and fight my hardest and most cunning, but I am under no illusion that I will come out victorious," Regina admitted. "If… if the worst happens, I want you to do what is best for you and Henry. Don't avenge me. Just do what _you_ need to do for Henry's sake. If that means you just get out of town with him. Focus on our son."

She sat there speechless for a moment, grabbing the cider and downing it in two gulps because Emma knew her immediate reaction would stir the pot and start another fight. Licking her lips, she found her courage to look at Regina, green eyes hardening under the pressure of this situation. "This is shit timing. All of it," she finally said. "You telling me you care about me? And now you're going on about the possibility of getting killed?"

"Well not intentionally. Of course not," Regina snapped.

Shaking her head, Emma worked her jaw, chewing on the inside of her cheek with despair. "It's not going to happen. No," she said adamantly. "You're _not_ dying on me."

The mayor sighed heavily and rose, pacing the length of the living room. There was the whole day with which to prepare for this wild west showdown Zelena planned, but Regina really had no idea _how_ to prepare. Regina thought about this older sister of hers and how insanely jealous she was of the life she had. She considered how Zelena had studied her, and thought she knew what she was missing.

"If she really is family and was truly trained by Rumpel," she mused aloud, talking to herself, "she'll go for the heart. For _my _heart. It's what he'd taught all three of us. Zelena might not even want me _dead _because the ability to _control _Gold and me would give her even more power. At least in her own mind…"

Regina stopped cold and turned to stare at Emma, who jerked back as if the force of the mayor's stare had shifted her upon the couch.

"What?" asked savior with great confusion. "You got a plan?" this time asking with some hope within her tone.

"Perhaps…" Regina certainly looked more determined than she had since discovering that Zelena was referenced in the letter. "I cannot face her with my heart beating in my chest. It has to be what she's after. It's what we _do_. Collect hearts and control others. So, I will have to hide mine to keep it from Zelena's covetous clutches."

"And then she can't kill you either," Emma chimed in, but wasn't entirely certain. She only had a pre-school degree in magical arts after all. "Right?" she asked, need reassurances that her line of thought may have some merit here. "I mean, if for some crazy reason she does try and do that … if you're heart isn't there ... could you die?"

Regina paused, giving the surreal question serious thought. In her experience, deaths had been directly related to the crushing of one's enchanted heart. She had no way of knowing if physical injury or harm could still kill her, even if her heart were safe. Gold would likely know, but there was no consulting him in his state.

"I don't know," she said simply.

Deflated, she wouldn't let it consume all of her hope. "You're really sure she doesn't want to kill you?"

Regina could only shrug. "Emma, I have no idea. She hates me. That is all that's clear. I'm only following the single trail I can think of where all things lead back to Rumpelstiltskin. He would've taught Zelena how to take a heart, and that's certainly the modus operandi in my family."

Emma sat up straight with a realization of just how true that statement was. "Yeah. It is. Even your mother tried to take my heart …" But Cora hadn't succeeded. Whether it was the power of being a child born of True Love, her status as the savior, or both, one couldn't say. It was just fact that the Mills women had a penchant for heart stealing.

Regina's eyes widened. She growled, "Mother tried to take your heart?!"

Her outburst momentarily took the savior aback. "Regina, it's fine. She couldn't. Pick your reason but Cora couldn't pull it from my chest." She then smiled apologetically. "I really thought you knew but as usual, a lot of things go unsaid around this town where we presumed they were already talked about."

Regina made a dangerous, exasperated sound. "I've really _had it _with my blood family."

But, learning this did galvanize the mayor into action. Knowing that Cora would've killed Emma if she could have - something that she had once wanted to do herself! - made Regina very angry. Having someone to _destroy_ - like Mother - had always been her style. If she could channel that rage back at Zelena, then maybe there was reason to hope.

"Alright! It's settled that my heart needs to be somewhere secure. The mansion is not safe, nor is the vault… as much as it pains me to say that. Where in the hell can I hide my heart that Zelena would never find it?" Regina asked.

"Since a random hole in the middle of the forest is probably out of the question," she said offhandedly - neither woman aware that Regina had actually tried to bury her heart as such back in the Enchanted Forest. "Why don't we go with something she'll never expect?" She pushed herself off the couch and approached Regina with stark determination. "Give it to me."

Emma had shocked her twice in as many minutes. And that was evident in how she addressed her. "You must be joking, Miss Swan."

She scrunched her face towards the side, but let the Miss Swan name slide. "One," she held up a finger, "Zelena's afraid of me and doesn't know that we know this little tidbit. Regardless of what she might believe is happening between us, she'll never believe you gave up your heart to anyone. You're too controlling like her." She smirked, shrugging at the truth of it, "No offense."

Regina pursed her lips. "None taken. I think."

"Second point," and of course she held up another finger, "I just told you Cora couldn't get my heart, and we know your vault's not safe. So, your walking vault just happens to be standing right here."

It was simple logic to Emma, but was it possible to do this? That she wasn't certain of. Could two hearts occupy the same space through magic? Regina had fallen silent, considering the possibility and the consequences. It was, frankly, a crazy idea and Emma was right: Zelena would never anticipate a move like this. It was also ridiculously intimate in a way that made Regina squirm inside.

"Emma. You'd _really_ do this for me? You'd be willing to carry my darkened heart in your chest? Because, you know, if it really is what Zelena wants… this will last longer than just today and this evening. You'd have to protect _my _heart until… until this is done."

Emma's mind had been made up since suggesting the possibility of securing Regina's heart. "Of course I'd do this for you. I _want_ to help and if I can't fight alongside you tonight," she said with desperation, "then at least I know how I can keep you safe from her."

She slipped her hand into Regina's, squeezing it with reassurance. Regina squeezed her hand back.

"And I will do this for however long it takes." The conviction in her voice was admirable, but even it faltered with uncertainty. "This is also assuming it can work."

Regina flushed and actually smiled despite the severity of the circumstances. Brown eyes zeroed in on Emma's green ones. "I think this answers the question of your feelings for me?"

She chuckled, closing her eyes for a split second. "Asking you for your heart does kind of paint a picture huh?"

"With only significant quantities of hand-holding to go on, I'd say so," Regina said with a wink. "Not so much as a first date or first kiss, and already, you want me to give you my heart…"

"Who the hell has time to date in this town?" she pointed out, stepping closer into Regina's space. Her heart quickened at how bold she was being, but she considered this moment compensation for having been an idiot Charming - taking so long to realize what was right before her the entire time. Eyes narrowed, a smile slowly spreading across her face as Emma fixed her gaze upon mayor's. "Second one I could easily catch us up on …"

Regina took a deep breath and held it. She smiled again, staring at Emma. "We ought to have at least one kiss before you completely take my heart."

"Funny," she said quietly, leaning in closer as the savior brought her free hand up to cup Regina's cheek gently, "I kind of presume I already did ..."

Regina's smile widened, showing in her eyes, despite the stress that precipitated this. "Well, you'd best be certain, _Emma_."

Her lips parted with a soft sigh. Now fully understanding just how deeply she cared for Regina, Emma could allow herself to _feel._ How her name was just spoken by the smooth, silken, voice of the mayor, she couldn't help feeling a shiver of anticipatory nerves run down her spine. "Yeah. I think I'm liking that suggestion. To be certain …" she whispered, green eyes honing onto brown ones before she closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly.

Regina gasped into the gentle kiss, moving her lips against Emma's as she closed her eyes. She found herself clutching the blonde's biceps for balance's sake because her legs had gone watery and Regina thought she might fall down!

Closing her eyes to fully appreciate their kiss, Emma focused on the softness of Regina's lips, how she responded back quickly, and how fingers curled around her arms. It caused a sigh to escape, feeling her body buzzing and wanting as Emma wished that this could have happened sooner. It felt so _right_. It was the complete opposite of what happened with Hook back in Neverland. That was an obligation, an intense emotional struggle of almost losing her father despite the disconnect she continued to feel toward David. It had opened her to the possibility of thanking the pirate in the _one_ way he wanted. Looking back, Emma regretted it because all it had done was further Hook's obsession with her but most importantly, it had hurt Regina. Yes, she hadn't known, but now she did. She parted her lips, deepening their kiss as a silent apology for being so terribly blind.

Regina heard a moaning sound and realized, with some shock, that it came from _her! _She tightened the way she gripped Emma's shoulders, responding to the kiss. Her lips parted, desire racing through her veins. She pulled back abruptly though, staring at Emma with wide, dark eyes. Emma was doing much the same, wondering if she had done something wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have stepped it up a notch and kept the kiss light?

"You're kissing me," she stated.

"That's why you pulled away?" she asked stunned, yet also relieved. "I can assure you ... that was _me_ kissing _you_." Green eyes shined with the same desire that had built swiftly between them while her thumb traced soft patterns across the brunette's cheek.

Regina licked her lips, looking quietly startled and vulnerable. "I… ahem. It's been a long time. A very long time." She smiled. "I'd… dreamed of this moment for weeks. And here it is."

Lips pursed together, Emma raised her chin as she mulled over Regina's confession. "A … couple of years? Wasn't _that_ long ago, Regina. Not that I'm not standing here on a high knowing you were imagining _us_ for weeks..."

She really didn't want to bring up Graham by name - not with the history that all three of them shared - but Emma was confident that Regina would pick up on what she was referring to. The mayor pursed her lips, trying to decide how much she wanted to explain or share. Regina really didn't want to explain how intimacy with Graham had been about power and control over Storybrooke's original sheriff. He had complained that he didn't _feel_ anything; honestly, neither had she beyond the power trip.

"Emma… just… trust me when I say it's been _years_." Her expression softened. "But, I am pleased to know I put you on a high. Your kiss did much the same for me.""

Regina went all mysterious on her, but Emma couldn't expect her to open up about everything so easily. She had always been so guarded with her feelings and the fact that they were standing here together, wanting to be with each other already spoke enough volumes than wondering what _exactly_ Regina meant.

"Yeah?" A blonde brow arched upwards as she grinned. "Better than what you imagined too, I bet," she added playfully, but there was an underlying confident tone that could be heard.

Regina grinned and chuckled at Emma's swagger.

"Well, that would be kissing and telling, right?" she teased. "Even a former queen knows better than to do that…"

"But, it's me!" she almost whined. "You could totally tell me what was going on in that beautiful head of yours before we _actually_ kissed." Both brows went upwards this time as Emma put on her best pleading look to overload the mayor with how adorable she was right now. "Right?"

But, Regina only smiled. This felt far more natural and comfortable than she ever would have imagined. It was new and familiar all at once, which made her wonder at the latter sensation. And, it grounded Regina back into the moment too. Emma had volunteered to protect her dark heart from Zelena's schemes. She pulled back, hands sliding down her arms to take her hands.

"Emma… having my heart won't be easy. In your chest for safe-keeping. Or in the emotional sense of caring for me. The latter, I'm sure you can believe easily," she said dryly. "I know your magic is naturally powerful. But, are you really certain that you can handle my darkness inside you?"

She could tell by Regina's tone they were back to being serious about the threat Zelena posed. "Honestly?" she paused to really think on this because it wasn't just a question to take so lightly. Regina's track record since becoming Gold's student back in the Enchanted Forest had really muddied the waters within the brunette's heart. "Yeah," she nodded, squeezing Regina's hands reassuringly. "I may not have experienced what you did, but my life wasn't easy too. I might be the 'savior' here and can basically do no wrong, but I'm not innocent. There's a lot more to my story then what you found out when I first came here."

Emma had her secrets too.

"Regardless, we both got to where we are now by surviving, or because of revenge. Either way, they scar hearts pretty badly. I'll adjust. I have no other choice but to so I can keep you safe."

It was all Regina really need to hear. She leaned in and kissed Emma then, sighing as their lips touched. It elicited a moan from the mayor yet again and she squeezed her hands, feeling the savior immediately return the kiss. Emma was more than agreeable for more kissing instead of talking because their first kiss had certainly left an impression. Specifically the _moan_ that had been enticed out of Regina. She wondered how swiftly that could be duplicated, but Emma didn't have to wait long at all. Nor did the blonde wait in deepening it further.

Regina moved her hands to Emma's waist, holding her lightly as if she were fragile. Her lips moved against hers, moaning again as she quickly fell under the spell of desire that Emma weaved. It was much the same for the blonde who was quickly escalating their kiss. She brushed her tongue along Regina's lower lip, wanting to gain entrance as hands quested over her hips and soon up sides.

The brunette groaned and parted her lips, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she closed her eyes as desire raced through her. Her grip at Emma's waist tightened, kissing back eagerly. But, she once again broke the kiss. Panting, she stared wildly at the object of her affection, trying to believe it now that this was really happening.

"Emma… I…" Regina frowned, trying not to falter because she knew Emma would panic and that was the last thing she wanted. "I… _I choose you._ I… I… you just need to _know_ that."

Wondering what was wrong now, Emma blinked in a daze to refocus on what Regina was saying because that woman's kisses were making it next to impossible to think about _anything_ else. She licked her lips, looking positively confused at this out of context confession.

"I kind of figured that. With all the kissing. Which by the way, we've stopped doing again." She smiled patiently.

An explanation could come later, Regina decided. She'd expressed what she needed to say. A smug smile crossed her lips, gazing at Emma. "Then, you'd best kiss all the talk right out of me, don't you think?"

"I'm _really_ beginning to enjoy these new challenges with our relationship, Madam Mayor," Emma said, her smile widening as she brought their lips together once more. They were right back where they had _just_ ended, immediately demanding entrance inside Regina's mouth, determined to leave the other woman in a daze and no longer able to speak.

Regina yielded to Emma's kiss, sliding her arms around her neck at last. She understood that the words were not going to come easily to Emma, but could tell that the other woman was very much into her. And she let that desire for her show as she kissed back. The blonde was on guard though, despite the playful banter and the mounting desire that was rekindled as they kissed. She was readying herself for Regina to cease this once more, but it didn't dissuade her from pressing against the other woman with a moan of her own.

Because she didn't want to lose the momentum of this kiss nor give herself a chance to pause and second-guess their desires, Regina used her magic to poof them up to her bedroom. She slid her fingers through Emma's hair and pulled back, smiling, so that the object of her affection could see where they were now standing.

"I want you, dear. I want _us._"

Green eyes glanced about the room, surprised written all over them as it immediately registered where Regina had taken them. She eventually brought her gaze back around to Regina's, a look still heavily laden with desire - just not as intense. Despite the assurances that she was given, Emma really needed to be sure.

"I want you too." Her voice was thick with a different kind of need and had to take a moment to breathe. "You're sure?" she asked quietly. "Not that things aren't intense with us as a rule, but … things have been crazy. Between us and for us."

Regina searched her focused green eyes and gave a single, sober nod. "Yes, dear."

Emma knew some of her history, the watered down version at least, from Henry's magical story book. So, if she'd read between the lines, she likely understood that Regina was - in her own mind - damaged goods. The mayor just hoped that Emma understood her actual inexperience now and didn't fault her for it as she stepped back and slowly and silently undressed under the savior's gaze.

Not realizing she was holding her breath, Emma exhaled quite audibly as she accepted Regina's answer. Eyes blinked rapidly, still finding it hard to believe that this was really happening though.

"Let me help," she said softly, reaching for the mayor's blouse once it was unbuttoned. Fingers gently slid the fabric over her shoulders and leaned down to press her lips along skin, working her way slowly towards Regina's neck.

The brunette sighed with pleasure, startling at how amazing that felt. She'd never known intimacy or tenderness.

"Emma!" she exclaimed, tangling her fingers into the blonde's wavy mane.

"Easy there," the savior said, smiling against where she had just begun to work her mouth along Regina's jaw. "I barely started …"

"All new to me…" Regina smiled shyly, tilting her head as tingles radiated out through her body, starting from where Emma's lips touched.

_That_ confession finally halted the savior because it pained her to hear that coming from Regina. Emma could have her conclusions as to the life that the mayor had here in Storybrooke or back in the Enchanted Forest, but it didn't have the impact of honesty and timidness that she could hear in Regina's voice. She place one last kiss against her jaw and pulled her head upwards, wanting their eyes to connect. It was making her rethink this. Was _this _really the right moment for this to happen? Everything was moving so fast despite how it felt so right. Her silence was surely making Regina wrought with fright and kissed her lips softly to abate the nerves they both were facing now. But she was cut off before their mouths could meet.

"Don't stop, Em. Please don't. If you do… I…" Regina fell silent and shook her head, not even knowing how to finish the sentence. It would devastate her to be rejected by the only person she'd loved since Daniel. Her voice dropped to a whisper, uncharacteristically pleading. "Please love me."

Her throat seized shut, unable to find the words that could properly express how heart broken the blonde had become in hearing the desperation in Regina's voice. The only time that she had heard this much pain coming from her was when it was regarding Henry. The only soul that she loved. Which meant that Regina loved _her_. Not so simple as just having feelings for her.

"Regina…" she brought their lips together, letting that speak volumes louder than anything else she could voice.

Regina pressed herself tightly to Emma then, kissing back with a clear need and hunger. She gave herself to her former nemesis completely. Emma haphazardly shed off her jacket, not wanting to break the passionate kiss. She felt their tongues warring as the leather hit the floor. Hands roamed along the bare curves of Regina's torso, kneading flesh before she moaned in disappointment that they weren't full skin on skin. That need pressed Emma to break the kiss with a gasp, crossing her arms to grab at her own shirt to pull up and over her head.

Regina smiled and stared at her now half-naked torso. She reached to unfasten Emma's bra with a slight tremor in her hands. Laying her bare, Regina unfastened her own, wanting them equal.

"You're beautiful... so lean and strong," the mayor whispered. "Perfection."

She reached out tentatively to cup Emma's breasts, exploring the feel of her skin, grazing her thumbs gently over her nipples. Emma wanted to argue that it was impossible that she was perfect - not with the beauty revealed before her. Body toned with flawless skin, the savior brushed her hands along Regina's curves. She gasped softly, feeling her body respond to the brunette's touch and brought their mouths together once again, kissing her slow and sensually. Regina wanted to feel loved and that's precisely what Emma was going to give her.

Slowly she guided them towards the spacious bed, entirely making this about Regina now. Hands glided down towards the mayor's hips, sliding around the waistband to find the zipper, which was undone quickly. Tugging the skirt down, lips went in the same direction, sighing as she worked them along Regina's jaw and neck.

_Emma's safe… this is safe… nothing like Leopold, thank the deities…_ Regina thought, gasping softly. _Safe, it's all different…_

The gasp was encouragement as Emma sought out new areas of warm skin to explore. She moaned softly, kissing along Regina's collarbone before questing lower to the swell of her breasts. Tearing hands away before fully undressing her, Emma grazed her lips around the curve of a breast as she cupped it, flicking her tongue out to circle an already hardened nipple. It made the savior's desire lance straight to her own core and quickly took in the small nub within her mouth.

Regina went rigid as she bit down on her lower lip, stifling any sound that she might have made. She ran her hands through Emma's hair to encourage her, but she was utterly silent because that's what she'd been taught to do… and thought that's what every partner wanted.

Emma could immediately sense that something was amiss and released the brunette's breast. Fingers lightly stroked from breast to side as Emma brought her concerned gaze to carefully search the mayor's face for a clue as to what was wrong.

"Hey… You okay?" she urged, seeing some form of conflict that Regina was struggling with. "If it's Henry, I know Zelena won't hurt him or anyone for that matter. She'll wait until tonight. And Archie knows how to contact me if there's a problem."

Regina snapped back to the moment and frowned, not having the first clue what Emma was talking about. Then, she realized that she'd been caught out of the moment and grimaced.

"I'm… I'm sorry I lost the moment, Emma. I've never known sex as pleasurable, and I don't know how to behave when _you _are making me feel _alive_."

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for," she murmured, kissing into dark hair as Emma cradled Regina against her. "I'm sorry for thinking it was something completely else. I was way off."

She then closed her eyes, resting her head atop the mayor's with a mournful look as she voiced an earlier thought. "Look, I'm glad it's me that's able to do that for you, Regina. But maybe it's too soon for all of this happening right now? I'm _not_ saying I don't want you. All evidence to the contrary," she said with a smile. "But we're both dealing with a lot of shit right now. On top of what this means to you personally."

"Yes… you're right. We're rushing on account of my sister and her threat. And, I should be preparing for tonight's showdown rather than let myself be distracted." Regina smiled sadly. "Even if you are a most worthy distraction."

Regina agreeing with her actually made the savior as equally sad. She had erroneously believed that there would have been a counter to her argument, and they would have just picked up where they left off - trying to prove that she could show Regina what it meant to feel the true pleasure of intimacy.

"I don't like being right," she admitted. "What I really wanted you to say was 'Shut up, Swan and kiss me'."

Regina started at that, actually chuckling. She pulled back and genuinely smiled. "Shut up, Swan and kiss me..."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Not sure if we're going to be disliked for ending it there ;) but we felt it was such a good way to end the chapter. We've kept the rating T for now since nothing explicit happened. Would our readers like something more detailing the first time together or move on with the story? Either way we can work it in and if not now, we will do something that will raise the story to M in the future.<p>

Also, belated Happy New Year to you all! =)


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR NOTE: We decided to up the rating and explore this. We're glad that we did because it brought out a lot of emotional necessity for them to acknowledge and begin to work through. We hope that you feel the same after reading it. And thank you all to all of our readers for sticking around for the ride. This story has a long way to go too!

I don't believe there are triggers in this one, but Regina references again how her past intimacies were not pleasant. Nothing specific again though. Let us know what you think or if you have any questions! =)

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"Shut up, Swan and kiss me," Regina said with a smirk.

If nothing else, the brunette was confident and capable of telling people what to do! But, there was no malice in her tone. Instead, she sounded quite bemused at saying _that_ to Emma, and the smile in her voice reached her eyes, especially as Emma made good on her orders and kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her back enthusiastically, trembling at the feel of their breasts pressed together as hard as they held each other close.

With their passions rekindled swiftly, the savior was more than eager. She was equally demanding as she was needy with her mouth, wanting to make sure that there was no longer any doubt in Regina's mind that she wanted to make love to her right now. Despite the reassurances from the woman in her arm's, Emma couldn't help being afraid that she was going to lose this. Lose _Regina_. Sure there was a sound case that Zelena just wanted her sister's heart, but the fight tonight was going to be intense either way. What if there was an accident and she lost Regina forever after finally finding one another?

Moaning with that despairing reality, Emma took the brunette by the hips and lifted her off her feet, closing the scant distance left towards the bed.

Regina hummed sharply into the kiss when Emma lifted her up, surprised that she _could_. She kissed even harder then, turned on the idea that Emma had that sort of strength. She trembled with anticipation as her bare back hit the sheet and broke the kiss, staring intently at the blonde as she played with her hair.

"I have _no _idea how this works," she admitted, blushing hotly. Regina smiled, looking more like the fresh-faced, hopeful young woman she'd been before Daniel's death. Affection in her tone, she asked, "Teach me, Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled tenderly, knowing how difficult it was for Regina to admit her ignorance in anything and that made her feel exceptional, being Regina's first in so many ways. The trust that was given to her was a gift. A gift that had to be cherished and honored because it brought out so much beauty in Regina. The hardened mask that she wore was utterly stripped away, leaving a shy and devoted lover - yet was so calm in her embrace.

She kissed her softly then, murmuring against her lips. "Fortunately for you, I'm not the lecturing kind of gal."

Regina chuckled softly, cupping Emma's face in her hands. "I've thought about this so many times, my dear…"

"So no pressure, huh?" she quipped jokingly, moving her mouth to kiss against the palm of the mayor's hand.

"None at all," Regina promised. She smiled at Emma's kiss, hardly able to believe this was really happening. Her free hand slid over her neck and back, exploring her warm skin, as the savior smiled right back.

Without another word, she slipped out of the mayor's hands and resumed her attentions, caressing Regina's neck. Emma took her time in learning her, shifting her weight so she could explore untouched skin with her hands that lips hadn't the pleasure of knowing yet. Patient fingers returned to caressing the curvature of a breast, while the savior slowly worked her mouth lower. She held back the desperation to brush her tongue along Regina's nipples because she so wanted to feel them harden once more. But the savior slowed the pace even further than before, wanting the woman under her to feel safe and loved.

It wasn't easy for Regina to voice her pleasure as Emma's hands and lips grazed her skin. But knowing that Emma wanted to hear her, Regina allowed herself to react with very soft moans and gasps. She _wanted_ the pleasure that Emma gifted her, and it was a _desire_ that she didn't know existed prior.

"Regina…" the blonde groaned, fingers gripping the comforter in response to exactly what the mayor had presumed in Emma wanting to hear her. The kisses along her skin quickened, moving to the swell of the neglected breast.

The brunette groaned softly, her breath quickening. She tilted her head up to take in the sight of Emma at her breasts and moaned then. "Please...?" she asked timidly.

Regina watched as her lover flicked a tentative tongue across her nipple before encircling it, working the other soft flesh against the palm of her hand. Her head fell back and she moaned hotly. Emma felt her own desire intensify with the moan that she coaxed from Regina's mouth, making her join in. She cupped the breast she was focused on, engulfing the nipple inside her mouth, flicking her tongue hungrily on the hardening nub.

The mayor arched her back, pushing her flesh into Emma's mouth and hand as she moaned again. Desire radiated from her core, leaving her feeling wanton, but of course, Regina didn't know how to relay that to Emma either. She scissored her legs beneath the blonde, crying out at how _good_ Emma made her feel. Without realizing it, Regina had expressed her passions quite clearly, and the savior was feeding off of it.

Emma tore her mouth away, green eyes glowing with desire as she looked up at mayor. "God I want you …" The weight of Regina's legs and feeling the heat of her covered center against her own abdomen was making the blonde delirious with need.

"Emma, _please_…" Regina groaned, and the savior didn't need to be told again.

She lightly pushed Regina's legs off of her, needing far better access to give them both what they wanted. Hands slid down the mayor's taut abdomen as Emma grazed her teeth along the waistband of black, lacy panties, and inhaled Regina's scent for the first time. It made her eyes roll backwards, groaning with a frightful need to finally taste her. Losing the last traces of any pretense, Emma leaned back and finally stripped the mayor bare. She tossed the fabric aside so her hands could revisit warm skin, sliding up the brunette's calves before curling against her knees, slowing spreading her legs apart.

Regina stared raptly at Emma, watching her every move, memorizing every second. This was about pleasure this time. She wanted to say something to her, but Regina's brain short circuited with anticipation and need. Emma's gaze softened when she finally cast her eyes upwards. Too riveted to the beautiful body revealed below her she hadn't quite felt the full effects of the mayor's eyes upon her. But she did now.

"You're beautiful," she replied, hands caressing along inner thighs softly. "So beautiful …"

"Thank you, dear. So are you…" Regina blushed. She leaned forward a little, running her fingers through Emma's hair before cupping her cheek.

"Have to disagree," she voiced with a smile that reached her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I don't even come close."

Her blush intensified. Talking during intimacy was unheard of in her experience and it only made her feelings for Emma burn hotter that her lover wanted to interact _with _her. Regina bit her lip, smiling.

Teasing her a little because she thought it was safe to do so, she asked, "Oh, and have you seen so many women to make that quantified comparison, Miss Swan?"

"I've seen enough to know my statement still stands," she answered truthfully, nipping playfully at Regina's palm. "Or if you want, I could say you're the most _beautiful fucking woman _I've ever seen? Get that emphasis so there's no mistake."

"Such language," she mock-scolded, grinning. Then, Regina took a deep breath and looked serious. "I'm… not… displeasing to you then…?"

Watching as the playfulness subsided with the way Regina regarded her, Emma's voice lost its lighthearted tone and responded with deep sincerity. "Never."

_Alright. It is that she wants to spend time with me and not just rut with me as the others did… _Regina felt foolish for asking, but she had to know. This was so unlike what she had experienced before. She tugged Emma back up and kissed her hard, expressing her relief and fragile joy at her affection through the kiss. The blonde smiled, seeing where she was headed and moaned into the kiss as she settled between Regina's legs comfortably. She could honestly do this all day - kissing Regina Mills. Not that the savior didn't want to sate her needs by other pleasurable means, but the act of kissing tempered her own wounded soul and was more intimate for her than the mere physical act of sex. Intentions could be gleaned or hidden within a kiss, but there was nothing but love and want between them.

Regina moaned into the kiss, her pulse quickening immediately as their lips and tongues met. With Emma between her legs, it was enough to make her feel absolutely crazy… and nothing had even _happened_ yet! She didn't know if she'd be able to take it, when Emma did finally make a move on her! And the savior wasn't quite ready yet as she lost herself in the moment of lips and tongues and her own hands running down Regina's thigh. She was on sensory overload, feeling their bodies pressed tightly together and moans intermingling. It was making her _want_ desperately all over again. Regina slid a leg around Emma, tightening it against her backside to pull her even closer. All of her hesitation and anxieties melted away with the sensual, intense kiss. And while she didn't know quite what this would be like, what had happened between them so far was more erotic and beautiful than anything she had ever known.

It was Emma's turn, groaning hotly into the kiss, squeezing Regina's thigh as the other woman really responded. The trepidation that was there on the outskirts of the mayor's mind had finally disappeared and now that they were on the same page, it made the savior reel with a hunger that she had never felt before.

She abruptly broke the kiss, panting softly as she rocked atop her. "I need you, Regina," Emma rasped out, her words thick with desire.

Quickly she squirmed her way lower, trailing hot, wet, kisses along her lover's chest and taut abdomen with fervent need. The former queen moaned and curled her fingers into the sheet beneath her as Emma's kisses seared a trail down her body. _She's going to pleasure me with her mouth! _Regina realized, and the thought of that thrilled her. The idea of Emma's blonde head between her legs made her groan her name hotly, urging her lower. Those encouraging moans were a beautiful piece of a song that reached Emma's ears, but it was hearing her name groaned out like that that forced her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Regina so vocal with her pleasure pulsed a hard jolt of wanting that made the savior's own clit throb with desire. She couldn't wait to taste to her. Not anymore.

"Fuck, Regina," she said almost muted, so entranced by her lover's fragrance. Tufts of dark curls covering sensitive folds were already glistening with arousal that Emma squeezed the apex of Regina's thighs. "Fuck …"

The savior was now at a loss for words, except for the foul language that Regina abhorred, and no longer could she endure the wait. Nestling her face before the mayor's most intimate space, she licked a trail with the tip of her tongue from the base of her entrance all the way up to brush against her clit.

The woman who had never been permitted to make a sound in her marriage, then never wanted to in her strategic liaisons _howled_ with pleasure when Emma licked her. Regina's back arched high, thigh muscles clamping around the savior's head.

"Again!" she gasped. "Oh god, Emma, please - again!"

Emma _had_ to curl her tongue back inside her mouth to fully appreciate Regina's musky flavor with a moan before diving back in for seconds. She repeatedly flicked her tongue through the mayor's swollen folds with a heated groan, wanting to hear Regina's demanding voice again. The mayor cried out again, grinding slowly against Emma's tongue, pleading with her for more, surprising _herself_ at needing to be so vocal at last.

Regina's wanton cries compelled the savior to work through her faster and to up the ante. She spread her lover's lips wide open, exposing that sensitive bundle of nerves to be assaulted by the tip of her tongue. Emma batted at her clit at a frantic pace while Regina rocked against her face. And, for the first time in her life, Regina climaxed. The brunette clenched, arching her back high off the bed as she screamed the savior's name as the release swept her senses completely. Emma had to tighten her hold or risk being pried away - the last thing in this world she'd want to have happen. She scooted forward, strong arms keeping her fixed on the prize of prolonging Regina's pleasure because that scream was the most powerful, concussive, sound to have ever hit her eardrums during the throes of passion.

And then, panting loudly, Regina collapsed against her bed. She closed her eyes and slowly uncurled her fingers from the sheet as she trembled with the aftershocks of pleasure. For the moment, Emma had literally shocked Regina into silence and the mayor was in no hurry to come back from that state! Nestling into Regina's folds, Emma lapped at the arousal coaxed from the intensity of the mayor's climax. She was quite gentle, reverent even, in caressing her with her mouth. With each touch, Regina's body twitched. She moaned softly and finally pulled herself upright, touching the side of Emma's face, who looked up with a captivating smile.

"Em-ma… the savior… who'd bring back happy endings…" she whispered in awe, too strung out from her climax to censor her thoughts.

The look on Regina's face made it clear that she was thinking of how, ultimately, Emma's arrival had changed _her_ life for the better. Emma Swan had helped her _heal_ the rift that she and Henry had long had… she had gone a long way to even repairing the damage that existed between she and Snow White. And now, she had taught Regina what it was to be pleasured and… loved.

"_Emma_..." Regina breathed again, but then fell silent because the enormity of her feelings were too much to vocalize. She didn't even know what to say, or what she could say! "Dear Em-ma…"

"I … I don't think I've ever heard _you _say my name that many times in a day." She pushed herself up and onto all fours, slowly bringing her lower half to straddle atop the mayor's lap. Despite her playful tone, Emma's eyes were thoughtful as they cupped Regina's face. "A girl could get used to it," she said, brushing their lips softly together as she felt strangely delirious that Regina, the former evil queen that had cursed everyone here to Storybrooke, now thought of her as the happy ending she had been yearning for.

"Is that so?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Emma reached into dark hair, combing fingers through the short locks gently as her mind working hard to decipher if this fairytale 'nonsense', as she had been apt to believe, may actually give her something to hope for as well.

Regina smiled softly, feeling her heart pound fiercely in her chest. Was this too much to hope for? To believe possible? That Emma really could be her happy ending? She bit her lower lip, her mind racing through the last couple of years worth of interaction with the blonde who was touching her so tenderly.

She took a deep breath. "Emma… I say this with utmost sincerity despite the fact that you may attribute it to post-coital bliss or even assume I've lost my mind. I love you. I am _in love_ with you. And, with everything going on, I want you to know that right now. _I_ _love you_, Emma Swan."

Immediately Emma wanted to retort with a 'Or I fucked you so hard that you lost your mind' because she couldn't believe what Regina had just said! Eyes widened in shock. "You … you _love_ me?"

For as much as Emma wanted to have been loved her entire life, all of those instances had been taken away from her. From her parents giving her up, through the foster system, to being unlucky in love - she found it difficult to comprehend that she had a true chance at love. This was not a game for Regina, not after closing her heart off for decades to the possibility that she could find love again. It had taken this crisis to force the mayor into revealing her true feelings towards the savior, and she acknowledged that. But for Emma, to love meant to lose, and that brought her right back to the fight tonight. She didn't want to lose Regina. Even with the small assurances that could be given in which the fight wouldn't be to the death, it didn't mean that the chance wasn't still lurking!

"I do, Emma. I love you. And, I hope that when we've banished my sister to Oz or _wherever_ we can send her, you, Henry, and I can build a future. Together," she said seriously. Brown eyes that had once glared quite fiercely at Emma as she plotted against her now gazed at her with love and hope. "I am trusting _you_ with my heart not only because you're Storybrooke's Savior but because I believe _you_ to be my true love. And who better to put my faith in than you?"

First the declaration of love, and now believing she was her true love? Emma felt lightheaded and had to hold onto the mayor's shoulders for support, fearing she would fall backwards. _Everything_ that she could have wished for was here in her arms. Having Regina meant a future with their son. And a place to call _home_.

"But how can you know that?" Quietly she asked this, her voice weak with the tumultuous emotions churning inside. "Being your true love?"

Emma believed in true love because she had been the power behind it when it saved her son. She and Henry had built a connection over the year when she first came to Storybrooke and had grown to love the son she had given away. It wasn't easy, opening her heart to the kid, but he had won her over, chipping away at her negativity and giving her hope. But romantic true love? Was that even possible for the so called savior?

Regina didn't know how to answer that at first. It was just an inherent _feeling_ as someone who'd grown up in the Enchanted Forest. She wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders as she tried to frame her words in a way that her lover would understand. In the end, she opted for simplicity and truth from the heart.

"Because _no one_ has ever made me feel the way you do. Not even Daniel. And… even if I am 'just' in love with you, that is magical enough for me," she said with a smile. "Speaking of which, I should give my heart to you now. So we can see that this works and both have time to adjust before tonight."

Regina thrust her hand into her own chest and took her heart in a light grip. She yanked it out with force. To her surprise and pleasure, it did grow more brightly than in Neverland, and completely missed the horrified look that Emma was shooting her way. Regina had taken her heart out of her body as if it were mere habit - like brushing teeth!

_It was truly more than a year ago. It just doesn't feel that way_, Regina reminded herself. _Sacrificing those I loved most to save everyone, and allowing myself to love Emma has really begun to heal my dark heart. Here is visual proof._

Regina blinked and pulled herself out of her reverie, realizing that this sight and experience was not commonplace to Emma. She smiled almost cheekily, holding her heart in both hands.

"My heart. It's not as dark as when I presented it to Tinkerbell when I dared her to kill me. This is a testament to how you and Henry have changed me for the better," Regina said quietly. "Em… I give you my heart for protection _because_ I love you."

The organ magically pulsated with each beat in Regina's hand and although what she had said was true, it was still marred by a significant amount of swirling black tendrils. Emma had nothing to compare to but believed that what she was seeing was a heart on the mend. She did always know, after all,when Regina was telling the truth and this was no different.

Now the savior was coming to terms with tonight's reality and this crazy plan that they were going to embark on together. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the gift that was being entrusted to her and was unable to take it just yet. She covered Regina's hands underneath and felt an insurmountable pressure adhering to her own heart. "I haven't even told you that I loved you back."

That had halted her hands from promptly taking the heart because if Regina loved her _that_ much before Emma admitted the same, was storing it inside her going to work if there wasn't an emotional balance between them?

The hope in her eyes faded as Regina digested what Emma just said. _Of course, she doesn't. Emma doesn't love me back. How could she? I'm a monster. I've long been a monster. I'm the one responsible for separating her from her parents, because of the curse… it was my curse that gave Emma the hard life she's had in this wretched world. She doesn't love me. She pities me and only wanted to protect me for Henry's sake. This… this intimacy… it was all physical on her side. I'm such a damn fool._

"I know you haven't," Regina said with a shuddering sigh.

_I should crush it myself. I could ruin Zelena's plans and it would free Emma and Henry to leave Storybooke like she wants, _she thought as the earlier bliss was replaced by despair. _Why go on when my true love can't love me back?_

Pursing her lips, the mayor reigned in her emotions and watched curiously as the brightness to her heartbeat faded to a duller shade of red. She swallowed hard.

"You don't have to say anything, Emma. You'd don't have to feel anything for me, besides physical attraction. It's been unfair of me to put all of this on you. I have absolutely no right. Forgive me my foolishness. I'm just emotional from the stress of everything happening, and apologize for pressuring you."

Emma's throat clenched painfully with the shameful knowledge of how carelessly she wounded Regina just then. Her uncertainty had been misinterpreted and the mayor had ran with it to the most disastrous outcome. Her hands gripped Regina's hands tightly, unaware of how the color shifted from the heart she helped cradle.

_God I feel like shit. Look what I did to her. She opened up her soul to me and look what happened! I made her retreat into that shell she made over the years because I couldn't say I was awed by her. She trusted me so much in giving me her heart and without me saying I loved her back yet. And she thinks we're true love?! What if we're not? I mean, I don't know if that can happen for me. I'm just … scared._

"Regina, _please_. Don't do this," she urged. "I'm the one that's sorry. I suck at expressing myself when it comes to ... to _this._ Being ... _open _to the people I care about. I don't know how to love very easy at all. Just like you."

She dropped a hand free to caress her lover's cheek with a pleading look.

"Please believe me that I feel _no_ pressure in any of this. That this isn't just some insignificant physical want. It's _so_ much more than that. I'm here because I _want_ to be here. Hell, Regina. I've been pushing to be with you since the park. I _want_ to keep you safe. I _want_ to protect your heart in _every_ sense. I'm just ...well, I was just dumbstruck that you gave me your heart like this without me saying that I loved you back first."

_There. That wasn't so hard. I said what I had wanted to say..._

But that wasn't going to be enough for Regina and in truth, not even for Emma who closed her eyes and steeled herself. "It's just that ... " she grimaced, feeling foolish for her own insecurities. "I honestly don't know if this'll work. Me storing your heart. What if the love I do have for you isn't enough to keep it safe?"

Regina looked miserable and afraid. "Then, we are back where we started, Emma. I face Zelena alone tonight where she'll defeat me. She'll take my heart, enact whatever curse she has planned, and we're doomed. I was right with what I'd said before: you should take Henry and _leave_ this place."

"No, god damn it! We're not!" she cried out. "I just told you I love you! I'm just fucking scared what it means to be true loves. Or … or if that's even fucking possible for _me_!" Emma visibly struggled, dropping her hand from Regina's face as her voice had become desperate. She suddenly felt unworthy of having this woman's love because it was clear she was only making things worse by hurting her with doubts.

Regina couldn't believe this. She had finally made her own choice, had no domineering mother to come and ruin it, and she _still_ couldn't get this right! Her heart flared as she growled, anger and impatience clear on her face.

"We are _both_ idiots. Do you realize this?! Who _cares_ if we are true loves or not! This isn't the Enchanted Forest. This is Storybrooke. In _Maine_," she snapped, a laugh nearly bubbling out of her while she ranted. For a moment, Regina actually sounded like Henry as passionate as she became. "All that matters is that I love you. And you love me. And we can use _magic_ to our advantage because it exists here. Forget everything else. We _love_ each other at long last. And we _can_ defeat my sister. We just have to _believe_."

Emma was silenced by Regina's rapidly shifting emotions. She had just called _both_ of them idiots and was determined to make the savior understand that she needed to have faith in them. That they could do this together.

_Which is so messed up because it was me doing that for her not that long ago._

She laughed at herself, casting her gaze away from Regina's. "I _really _am a fucking fool. I just got too caught up in all the fairytale tropes that I had forgotten what I had just told you. And you had to remind me."

Shaking her head in amazement, Emma brought her head back up and smiled.

"You're right. We _can_ do this." But her expression softened as she lean forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sorry that I got all doom and gloom. And to be perfectly clear right now? I _do_ love you, Regina."

"I love you too. But I may have to wash your mouth out with soap, Miss Swan. Our son will tell you that I am most serious with that threat too," she said with a knowing smirk while Emma laughed. Regina grew serious again, gazing thoughtfully at her heart. "You _will_ be able to protect my heart. And me. I have faith in you, dear."

Hesitantly she brought her hand up to finally touch the magically imbued heart and focused on what she believed - that she was in love with Regina and the woman she loved had faith in her.

_I was sure I could do this. The stakes just got higher with my feelings involved but it doesn't change how adamant I was. Long as this … No. Fuck it. This _is _going to work. Me and Henry aren't losing her. It's … Huh?_

She lost her train of thought as Regina's heart began to pulse brighter than before. "Did …did it just …?" she whispered, looking towards the brunette to confirm she wasn't seeing things.

"See? You do have a positive effect on my heart and me," Regina said with a smile.

It felt strange to have Emma's hands on such an intimately _vital_ part of her anatomy. It was an intimacy even more unique than what had passed between them, along the lines of what it felt like to make magic with the savior. Regina glanced at her heart, then removed her hands so Emma was the only one holding it.

Daunted, Emma quickly brought the other hand underneath it to firmly cup Regina's heart, truly believing that she may accidentally drop it! She soon clutched it to her chest, this delicate treasure whose power she could feel radiating, soaking through the pores of her skin, and up her arms. It was a familiar sensation that Emma had felt when the two of them performed magic together - the intermingling of emotional drive that amplified what they wanted to accomplish. Driven by fear or the love of their son, Emma immediately recognized the magical facet that was distinctly Regina's imprint when the energy finally touched her own heart.

"Holy shit, Regina …" Emma blinked back tears because it was so magnificent to feel how profoundly the mayor loved her, and she hadn't even placed it within her own chest yet.

Regina blushed and curled her legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins. It was beautiful to watch Emma begin to really _understand_ her feelings.

"You are the _only _one who has been able to see me as Regina since I'd started using dark magic," she said quietly. "You protected me from the town and the wraith when everyone else would have left me for dead. I know Henry factored into your decisions, but… still. I was _terrible_ to you and yet _you_ could see value in me, or a glimmer of goodness. I love you, Emma. For so many reasons. And I'm glad you can _feel_ that now."

Emma's lower lip quivered slightly, unable to reply with something meaningful during the barrage of their emotions fusing together within her own heart. Little did the savior know that at some point when Regina was speaking, their hearts had aligned, beating together as one.

A lone tear broke free, skipping off her cheek and away. "Henry was the reason for some time, yes. But when I knew you were going to die? The trigger? That wasn't me saving you for our son. I wanted to save you because _I_ didn't want _you _to die."

Regina loosened her position so she could reach out to cup Emma's face with one hand. She rubbed her thumb over the other woman's cheek, staring at her intently. "Thank you, dear. And that's why I know you'll keep me safe yet again, with the ordeal we have before us."

Leaning into Regina's hand was becoming a fast habit now, but it gave Emma immediate comfort since the first moment she did it. She felt safe, doubly so as Regina stared at her and touched her cheek gently. No longer overwhelmed, her expression fell into a mask of stark determination, clutching Regina's heart even tighter. "Tell me what I have to do."

"Ooo. Ease your grip for starters, Hercules. I can _feel_ that," she said gently.

Regina knew that Emma didn't understand the mechanics or the details of enchanted hearts or she wouldn't have put so much pressure. Uncomfortably, she was reminded of crushing Graham's heart while _knowing_ that he was with Emma at the time. She sighed inwardly.

"It might be easier if I placed it in your chest, since I have more experience," Regina went on. "A little less stressful, hm?"

Green eyes widened in terror and immediately loosened her grip upon the heart. "Fuck, Regina! I'm _so_ sorry!" Looks her over hurriedly to see if she had caused any unwanted harm from her idiotic ineptitude. "Are you okay?!"

"Emma… I'm fine. Truly." She held out her hand. "May I?"

Breathing a sigh of relief that her lover was really fine, Emma nodded. "Yeah. Of course." She slowly and gently used both hands to hold the heart out for Regina to take. "Here."

Regina regarded her seriously once more. "At least you've already had a hand thrust into your chest before and know what to expect. I will be more gentle than Mother was. I promise."

She made good on that, pulling Emma close with her free hand so she could press their lips together. As she kissed her, Regina carefully thrust the hand holding her heart into the savior's chest and settled it there beside Emma's. When the mayor had done this, Emma had seized her shoulders in a vice grip, kissing her back harder with a sharp moan. _Now_ she immediately felt both hearts beat in perfect harmony, even with the darkness abiding in the background that wanted to inflict damage on the love that Regina finally accepted into her life. It couldn't cast its despairing shadow over the power of that love right now, but that didn't mean it couldn't come to the forefront in the future.

Saying a silent prayer that her darkness did not taint her lover, she withdrew her hand and leaned back to look at her. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Am I alright?" she repeated hoarsely, and then repeated. "Am _I _alright?" The savior's eyes sparkled with yearning as she immediately brought their mouths together in a hard kiss as answer. She was on a high, feeling incredibly invincible right now as all doubt was cast out of her mind; the two of them were definitely going to find a way to defeat Zelena and secure _their_ happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note – Thank you all our new followers and the favorites! I know we may have lost some readers due to the rating being bumped up, but we felt that the intimacy portrayed wasn't just physical but emotionally significant.

This chapter is an interlude before the big fight! Why it's a tad shorter =)

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

What Archie noticed first about Henry was how much he'd grown into being a young man in the last year. Much taller and his voice had changed; it fluctuated a little as all teen boys did, but it was much deeper than Archie remembered. He even carried himself with more confidence than before. Clearly, life in New York had been good for him.

_I won't analyze how a life without fairy tales and magic seemed to make him a better young man, _Archie thought. _I learned all about the price of magic in my own youth…_

"Seems Pongo walks with you like he's known you for a long time," Archie remarked, a smile in his voice as they crossed the street and passed by Storybrooke Bakery. He gave a wave to the baker who always gave Pongo end of day breadsticks as treats. She waved back.

"Yeah it seems that way. I really don't have to do much. Pongo's doing it all." Henry was quite taken with the affectionate dalmatian. Pongo trotted along happily with a wagging tail, often looking back to make sure that both of his walking companions were enjoying themselves too.

"He's a good dog. Smart, too!" Archie said with a grin. "And… it's probably more comfortable to be out letting him walk us than hanging around the diner, huh?"

The young man smiled in agreement. "Yes it is. I'm glad my mom agreed to this." It also reminded him of the time he went for a stroll with Mayor Mills - talking and having ice cream, trying to make sense of this town and his mother's purpose here. He had felt comfortable with her and now with Dr. Hopper. "I'll admit it's hard being in a room full of people that my mom really knows well. Who also knew my father but …" His voice grew grim. "... I know nothing about them ... or him."

Archie was fortunate that he'd learned so much about Henry through his sessions years ago, and had pieced more together from conversations with Emma after she'd come to Storybrooke. It made this so much easier where he felt his conscience wouldn't eat him for lying to his young friend.

"Well… your mother already told you some about their past. For instance, why you grew up with her rather than both parents." He referred to Emma's stint in jail, of course. "Your parents were young when they met… and sometimes, that can make a relationship tough to deal with. Your father was the 'odd jobs' sort of guy, you could say. And, your mother… well, she's always been the type to pull herself up by the bootstraps and survive. But, you know that about her, don't you?"

Henry smirked quite knowingly. "Yes. She's done whatever was necessary to make sure we had a good life. Nothing gets her down."

But then he sighed, casting his gaze down at their shadows as they walked. "But being here gets her down. And not just because of my father. I know she didn't want to come here but that Killian guy convinced her to. A guy dressed like _that_ of all things. It really makes no sense."

Archie couldn't help but smirk at Henry's assessment. But, his expression sobered. "Sometimes, it's hard to come back home after you've been away. Not that… not that Emma necessarily calls Storybrooke home. I mean… well, it's just that there's a lot of history for her. As you've probably noticed, Henry." He paused. "Do _you_ like it here?"

"Yeah. I definitely get there's a lot that happened around here with my mom. Stuff she hasn't told me about yet. And everyone acts all weird around me, but they're nice too. It's just…" he shrugged, tugging on Pongo's leash accidentally. The spotted pooch glanced back, ears up with a curious look as Henry glanced off into the distance. "I don't know. It's just _weird_. Being here. It's nice and all but it's not home."

Archie nodded and actually smiled at that. "Storybrooke _is _a little weird, isn't it? I mean… I can't imagine living anywhere else now, but it has its small-town quirks for sure."

Their path turned, taking them in the direction of Mifflin Street and he made no move to change course. It was clear that Henry didn't remember the town anyway, so there was no harm walking past his old home with Regina. It was strange to interact with a Henry Mills who had no obvious sense of imagination or wonder for magic. Archie knew they were keeping him deliberately in the dark since he had no memories, but still. It was peculiar to experience first hand.

"I've never been to a city as big as New York myself. Is it as busy as they say?"

"Busier. I think no one really thinks it's going to be that busy until they visit. There's _always_ people walking around. Seriously. _Always!_ And the traffic. Can't escape it. But just like all big cities, you can always find awesome things to do _and_ eat." He smiled wistfully. "I really miss the hot dogs there. Even if mom doesn't let me have them as often as I want."

Thinking of how strict Regina had been about Henry's diet, his interests, and _everything else_, the fact that Emma gave him limits too made Archie smile. But, he wondered what was going to happen when this threat from the Wicked Witch was settled. Would Henry remember Storybrooke and his life here? Or, would they go back to New York since the mayor's magic had clearly given them such a good life away from Henry's hometown? Would Regina allow that?!

"It sounds nice," Archie said, meaning it. "Busier than I think I could handle… but I'm a small-town kind of guy."

"Obviously," Henry said, looking rather impish - much like Regina. "You live here after all."

He tipped an imaginary hat and laughed. "Absolutely right. So, besides hot dogs, what do you most look forward to when you go back home?"

That coaxed a chuckled out of him before Henry took on a pensive look. "Getting back to our routine. I miss it. Having breakfast together, walking me to my bus stop, coming home and talking about what happened all day. Just …"

He found it difficult to articulate his feelings just then because it wasn't something that he had ever shared with Emma. As perfect as their life was together, Henry couldn't shake the feeling _something _was missing. Perhaps that void could have been Walsh, but if his mother was sure about him, she would have given him an answer to his proposal before leaving New York. That was just how his mom worked.

Archie filled the silence with the obvious prompt. "Just…?"

"... just everything _is_ awesome but something's missing. It's great being _us_ but sometimes I wonder if it's enough for mom." He casually looked around, eyes glancing towards the mansion they walked past without any indication that he actually had a room waiting inside there for him. "She says I am, but even I know that can't _always_ be enough."

He narrowed his focus back onto Archie. "Was my mom ever happy here? I mean, from what I can piece together, she was here for awhile. So there had to be something good to make her stay before my father entered the picture. But then I can also tell mom's unhappy now. She's so ...distant when we talk. I think she feels that's partially to blame because she couldn't be upfront as to _why_ we were really here. That's true to a point and I get it, but I'm also worried about her too. She's just … really _off._"

_There's the Henry I know… always able to see into the hearts of others. What did they call him in Neverland? The truest believer._

Archie tried to figure out how best to answer Henry's questions about Emma and her relationship with Storybrooke. This wasn't going to be easy, but he resolved to tell the truth as best he could.

"I think she was, Henry. She'd made good friends with Mary Margaret and David She had a good relationship with a lot of people in town," he replied. "At first, she and the mayor didn't get along too well… I'm sure you can see that their personalities are a bit different. But, it seemed like they had become friends when your mom left town."

_Honestly, it seemed like they were more than friends_, Archie mused, remembering being at the town line with everyone, _and all the better if they were. For them as well as for Henry._

Folding his lips inward, Henry digested this information. He could see that his mom was once close to Mary Margaret and the Sheriff by the way they interacted. The familiarity was there between them in the way they talked and how the couple were always looking out for Emma in little ways - especially David. He would always offer to accompanying his mother everywhere, even when she insisted it was unnecessary. He was always apt to ask 'Are you sure?' after every request of his. The Sheriff was very doting, but Henry didn't feel the same warmth towards Mary Margaret. There was some tension there with her and his mom and he had no idea what it could stem from, since the school teacher had quite the friendly and honest attitude. Just he noticed Emma's quick, precise matter of fact tone when speaking to her compared to the reluctant patience towards David.

Which then brought his thoughts to his mother and Mayor Mills. There was definite tension there too, but was it a current issue because of the job or a by-product of the past? Despite Dr. Hopper's assurances of their friendship, it was hard to say. His mother was not an easy person to befriend or earn her trust. He got a feeling that Regina had a similar personality despite how warm she was towards him. It made him think back on their conversation at the park. Specifically one part of it that had stuck out which made him question the friendship Dr. Hopper proposed the mayor had with Emma. He dismissed it at the time, but Henry could've sworn that it wasn't just surprise he heard in the mayor's voice when he explained Emma's boyfriend had proposed. He thought there had been a trace of anger there as well. Why would she be upset that Emma's relationship with Walsh was that serious? He filed that thought away for the time being.

"I kind of got the impression my mom left town because of my dad." His gaze was thoughtful because he had believed the conversation would have steered towards Neal Cassidy at some point. But they hadn't touched the topic at all either out of respect of Henry's feelings, wanting him to bring it up, or perhaps, and more likely, he was missing another part of the story. "But you haven't mentioned him yet."

Again, Henry's insightful nature made Archie smile. Even if time felt like they'd only been separated for a few weeks, given the lost year, he realized how much he missed talking with Henry Mills.

"Well… I didn't know your father as well. I had more interaction with your mom," he replied because that was the absolute truth. "From what I do know… your dad did love your mom a lot. But, I think your dad hadn't been back in town for too long before the situation that brought you and Emma back."

_Forgive me!_ Archie thought. _But it is sort of true! We all just came back to Storybrooke ourselves. I think?!_

That made sense. It sounded like the situation here progressed exponentially fast with how quickly Emma packed up and brought them here. "The situation? You mean the person that killed my father," he said bluntly.

"Yes." Archie nodded, his expression truly sad. "Yes, that situation."

"Mom will find them. She always does," Henry said confidently. "Then we can go home." With a sigh, he glanced up at Dr. Hopper, looking for reassurances. "I think it'll be the best thing for mom and me - when we can get back to our lives after everything's done."

Archie reached out and rested a hand on Henry's shoulder. Thinking of the hope he held onto that defeating the Wicked Witch was key to everyone regaining their memories of the last year, including Henry's memories, he nodded.

He was thinking of Storybrooke as Henry's home and everything _here_ settling down as he replied.

"I think so too, Henry. We all need time to heal and feel like we're home," he said as Henry gave him an appreciative smile.

"Yeah. We really do," said the young man, recollecting a lot of places that were home before settling in New York. He really hope that would continue to be the case once Emma was done here, but Henry couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be so simple. Pongo sensed his discomfort and stopped walking, waiting for Henry to catch up to nuzzle against the young man's leg.

Archie paused beside them, thinking furiously about how to cheer Henry up. A smile crossed the therapist's lips when an idea struck him. "Henry, I noticed you have a handheld video game… any interest in visiting the arcade for some 'old fashioned' games? I promise they're _almost_ as fun because they're simple and corny."

He patted Pongo absently on the head and really gave the older man's suggestion serious thought. Truthfully, what else was there to do besides go back to the diner and be bored and uncomfortable? Going to the arcade could end up being a fun distraction. "Maybe simple and corny's just what I need." He nodded, looking down at Pongo. "All right, but what about him? I don't want to leave him outside tied up. That's not fair."

"What do you think, Pongo?" Archie asked.

The dalmatian barked emphatically.

"That's Pongo-speak for a trip back home for him followed by our going to the arcade sounds like a plan. If that's alright with you," he said to Henry.

"Well, if you're sure," he said, addressing their four legged companion who barked once more, even louder this time! "Okay! I guess we're going!" Henry laughed, his mood clearly uplifted from this small act of normalcy he had been craving.

Clapping him on the back with a laugh, the duo plus dog set off toward Archie's modest house. He knew that Henry would blow him away at the "classic" games since they were still strange to him, truly, but that was alright. He was just glad to lift Henry's spirits.

* * *

><p>Unlike her mother, Regina had never gone without her heart for any prolonged time. This was a strange new sensation to still <em>feel<em> but also feel a little removed from the strongest of her emotions. Regina realized that while she'd have the surprise factor to her favor, she would have to draw on how she knew she felt normally in order to pull this off. Having Emma at her side as she prepared for the night's battle helped immensely. So did knowing her end goal of having Henry regain his memories.

She faced the bedroom mirror, applying lipstick, and watching Emma behind her in the reflection. She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You think I'm out of my mind by primping, don't you?"

Emma was too caught up inside her own head to have really noticed Regina talking to her, even if it by appearances she seemed to be watching the other woman intently. She was still acutely aware of the danger her lover was soon to face, but this was a period of adjustment for the blonde as well. The heart she had sworn to protect was still beating in harmony with her own, a curious fact that Emma had learned when resting a hand atop her chest while dressing. She hadn't brought it up to Regina, not believing it important just yet.

_How can two hearts beating together be a bad thing anyway? It's just has to be a sign that what we have is _right._ That I've really begun accepting all of this with her. Especially feeling Regina's love for me._

But underneath that love was the brutal essence of the woman once known as the evil queen. Those emotions still churned; the potent rage and mistrust towards the savior's love was present and waiting for the inevitable heartbreak that could only come of this. That was all this heart _had _known, despite the one that beat with fierce determination to ensure that not only would Regina's heart would be safe from Zelena, but it would always love this woman for as long as she lived.

"Well, I need to _feel_ prepared," Regina went on when Emma didn't comment. "This is my armor in the same sense as soldiers going into battle."

She eyed herself critically in the mirror. Black heels with dress pants. A black knit shirt. _Very nearly the evil queen, minus the cleavage? _Regina asked herself. _Hmm_. She moved back to the closet and selected a multi-colored silk scarf, situating it around her neck to make the distinction between past and present.

She went back to the mirror and touched up her hair one more time. With a long black coat downstairs, Regina nodded to herself and looked to Emma. "I'm ready, dear."

Emma finally _looked_ at the former evil queen, wondering when she had finished getting ready! She kept that confusion out of her voice and nodded grimly. "Right."

Regina took both of Emma's hands in hers. "You should get going. Make sure Henry is okay and safe. Promise me that you won't engage my damned sister, Emma. Please?"

Henry had been texted long ago by Emma, ensuring her son that she was all right. That prompted an immediate phone call from him, wanting to talk about how much fun he had with Dr. Hopper and if he could do it again sometime. Of course neither parent had issues with that! It also gave ample enough reason to keep Hook at bay since Archie and her parents would now be the ones monopolizing Henry's time. This was much better than having to wonder about a jealous Regina towards Hok and how _that_ would affect Emma's own emotional state. She had briefly wondered if the mayor's emotions were dulled because she carried her heart, would that mean Emma might feel the full brunt of them during peak emotional states? As good of a question as that was, there really wasn't enough time to ask it. Regina needed to remain focus on the upcoming battle and not worry how Emma was feeling.

"I promise," she said with great reluctance. "You know I will to protect our son. But … I'm honestly not sure how I can just… just _stand _there if you get hurt. I know I have to, but … hell Regina." She pulled her closer, looking desperate. "I don't know how to just _watch_ the woman I love fight for her life because of the god damn greater good and just be _fine_ with it…"

Regina smiled, eyes shining with tears to hear such earnest honesty from Emma. She looped her arms around her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be fine. Because you're keeping my heart safe and sound. The battle with her is important, but its also theater. Zelena thinks she can call the shots here. But, we're going to turn the tables on her. Just remember that."

Frowning despite the reassurances, Emma managed to find a silver lining. "I guess with my reactions being legit, we won't have to worry about her thinking I'm faking it. Being _theater_ and all," she said with disdain.

Regina hugged her hard and whispered to her. "I love you. And I know promises make you uncomfortable, but I promise to come through this. I may not be victorious, but I will come through whatever Zelena throws at me. Now, you'd best be going, my dear. We can't show up there together."

She didn't want Regina leaving her embrace. Being hugged so fiercely made it feel possible for the savior to believe every word the woman in her arms said and clung back just as fiercely. "I know. Just … give me a minute?" she asked in a small voice that Regina would be hard pressed in remembering having heard.

The mayor made a soft noise in her throat and held Emma tight, still marveling over the fact that she _was_ holding the savior like this. That this was _real_. And it was that _passion_ in which Regina fully embraced that imbued the savior with profound confidence that Emma pulled them apart, green eyes steeled with a zeal that had crossed the mayor's face numerous times.

"You're right. You will. You always find a way to win," she stated, her composure returned as she cupped Regina's face with both hands. "I love you too."

She smiled back at Emma, feeling confidence settle on her shoulders like a shawl. The brunette kissed her gently and briefly, then pulled back. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note – Holy crap! Over 100 followers and almost 40 favs! Thank you ALL so much for reading our story and continue to stick around to see how in unfolds.

We have a one shot rattling around in our heads that will come around at some point that we'll share, but we're really focused on this work. There's a drabble coming too. Keep those comments coming too! They really do help inspire us knowing that our readers are enjoying the ride. And they're good for questions =)

I also have a tumblr now… nothing special yet at all, so forgive me because I'm still learning. Mainly using it to promote the fanfiction we do. Link here

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Emma had returned to the apartment to check in with Henry, and he was even more enthusiastic about sharing his day in person. It gave the savior something to distract her mind instead of the impending showdown ahead this night. Once Henry was up in the loft, the rest of her time was monopolized in convincing one of the most persistent, stubborn women she knew that she was _wrong_. Mary Margaret wanted to accompany her and David to the fight tonight - an asinine request! Both of them had flat out said no, in unison no less, which only escalated the issue. But it was a matter of obvious safety! The pregnant woman that Zelena was after shouldn't be allowed to come along and play spectator! Harmed or flat out kidnapped, the Charming family would really live up to the idiot nickname that Regina had labeled them with if Mary Margaret was there.

Staying at home with Henry to watch over him, along with Archie for company, had become the compromise. Mainly because neither Emma nor David believed the woman would keep her promise and stay put, so, they got a babysitter. They just didn't explain it that way of course. Archie would be stopping by for moral support as the Sheriff and Henry's mother continued the search for Neal's killer. How would it make any sense for the very pregnant woman to come along for a man hunt? She conceded with palpable animosity towards her family - who had quickly retreated for the door when the psychologist arrived...

Finally making it to Main Street, Emma focused on locating Regina, but it appeared they had arrived before her. Did something happen or was Regina waiting to make her entrance? She did remember her saying specifically that exits and entrances were her trade mark magical thing.

_I just have to keep thinking that's the reason she isn't here yet. I mean, if something happened to her, I would feel it. … Right? _It was a presumption that Emma would just have to believe in. And she did believe in Regina. It didn't mean she couldn't ask if anyone saw her though.

"Hey Ruby," she said, approaching the waitress. "Any sign of Regina?"

"Not yet, Emma. And honestly?" she glanced at the assembled crowd and dropped her voice. "Natives are getting restless and wondering if Regina's gonna show up. And we all know what'll happen if she doesn't."

The savior looked completely mystified. "Of course she's going to show up. She never backs down from a fight. Everyone here should _know_ that."

Perhaps she was a bit more spirited in defending her lover's absence, but the town was used to the savior safeguarding them all and giving them hope - and it didn't hurt that everyone was anxiously awaiting Zelena's arrival as well to notice any subtle changes.

Tinkerbell gave Emma a questioning look. "Since when are you two best buddies that you're riding to her defense?"

"Coming to her defense isn't anything new," she snapped back, still not at all comfortable calling the spitfire blonde Tinkerbell, or Tink. Out of everything she saw and everyone she had met, meeting an iconic Disney character wanting to kill Regina in the middle of Neverland was just over the top crazy! Only scenario that could top it is if Mickey Mouse ended up being real too. Nameless green fairy worked out better in her head. "And you haven't been here that long to make any judgements, wingless wonder."

_Okay where the hell did _that_ come from?! _She wasn't that upset at the intruding question, but Emma had felt an underlying need to put Tinkerbell in her place.

David looked around at the townspeople. "We need to get people out of here. This isn't safe."

Zelena strode forward, brushing past Mr. Clark. "No one's going anywhere. Out of the way, munchkin."

"I'm a dwarf."

She rolled her eyes. "That's even worse. So, she's not even here. A coward? If Regina's not here in five minutes, I'll let the Dark One off his leash to _take care of you all._"

"No, you won't," the savior said, snapping out of her confusion as she brushed past David. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone because Regina _will _show up, and kick your sorry ass all the way back to Oz."

"You two are so adorable!" Zelena mocked. She turned to Gold. "Nevermind the five minutes. Which of these pathetic denizens do you want to kill first, my pet?"

"You know what's adorable?" Emma's green orbs twinkled with mischief before cracking her fist across Zelena's face. "That!"

She knew Regina would be mad at her for doing this, but she had to do something to distract the witch before Gold was unleashed on someone!

Zelena licked her lips, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "Amateur."

The witch pushed the savior hard with her magic, throwing her back to her friends. Then, she did a slow pirouette, challenging the rest of the townspeople with her glare and arrogance.

_Emma, you idiot!_ Regina thought. _I told you to stay out of this! Dammit! _

There had been the brief, fleeting hope that Emma could stand up to Zelena effectively given her "savior status" in Storybrooke. Relieved that her lover did not appear seriously injured, Regina recognized the fact that this battle was all on her and stepped toward the crowd.

"Anybody else wanna give it a go?" Zelena asked, sneering at the crowd.

"I do," Regina replied, striding forward. She gestured at Zelena's attire, looking and sounding more arrogant about this than she really felt. "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is _my_ color."

Conscious of the townspeople giving them a respectful space on the street, Regina zeroed in completely on her sister as she spoke. They barbed back and forth as if this was actual sibling rivalry; Regina found it ridiculous.

She couldn't help but snap, "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena chided. "You were _born._"

The mayor glanced at Gold, who stood in his tattered suit, looking pathetic. She smirked in order to hide the smile that threatened to cross her lips.

"He should've chosen me," the witch said, seeing what had Regina's attention.

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina rolled her eyes, incredulous. "That's what this is about? You're _jealous_ of _me_?"

_She's delusional. Who would envy my life? Does she have any idea what I've been through? What I've lost? What I've _done_?_

Grabbing onto it with her magic - relieved to find it worked well without her heart - Regina hurled one of the traffic lights at her sister. The witch, however, only redirected it as if it were nothing while she prattled on and on about how she didn't realize what she'd had, how Regina didn't _deserve_ the life she had. Townies jumped out of harm's way.

_Yes, because my life has been _so _wonderful_, Regina thought to herself.

Zelena's words were the diversion, however, and the mayor fell for them. Zelena lifted Regina up with magic and hurled her backward, throwing her onto the nearest car. The mayor had just barely enough reaction time to buffer her impact. It hurt the car worse than it did her. She rolled off the hood, conscious of Emma's worried gaze, but could not look to her. As it was, Emma would feel the terror in her soul that ran true while she presented an outwardly arrogant and defiant face to Zelena.

Regina ignited a fireball. And just as quickly, Zelena extinguished it and grabbed her, magically, by the throat. The mayor heard gasps of surprise from around her; for so long, they'd known she and Rumple to be the most powerful beings around. This had to be frightening, for them, to see her bested. Regina understood. She wasn't so fond of the realization herself.

She tried not to gasp for breath, not wanting to give Zelena the satisfaction.

"You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumpelstiltskin taught you, he taught me too. But I was the better student."

_I'm seeing that_, Regina thought. _And he just stands there. Fool. Helpless without his damned dagger._

Zelena threw Regina up and across the street. The former evil queen braced again for impact and her magical barrier shattered the clock's face rather than her own body. It was a rough landing, nearly knocking the wind from her as she crashed against the catwalk.

She stared hatefully into Zelena's blue eyes as the witch appeared in front of her. Only because Emma was out of earshot did she say what she said: "So what are you waiting for? Kill me."

Zelena just smirked. "I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to _destroy_ you. And to do that, I need your heart."

_A-ha_.

Hand thrust into her chest, Regina watched with dark satisfaction as her sister realized that she'd failed. For all this bravado and battle, Regina and Emma had predicted what was happening accurately and had the jump on _her_ for once.

"Where is it?!" Zelena screamed.

Regina looked every inch the Evil Queen as she replied, "Our mother taught me one thing: never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something _you'd_ know if she hadn't abandoned you."

She shoved the startled redhead out of her space.

"You haven't won, Regina," Zelena growled. "I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had."

_You're insane_, she thought. _You don't want everything I ever had._

"Not today," Regina replied with a dark smile.

Zelena sneered, summoned her broom, and flew off. Regina rubbed her throat and sat up straighter, taking an inventory of any potential injuries she'd sustained. Everything felt alright; she thought her back may bruise some despite magic, but if a bruise was the worst of it, that was _nothing_.

Emma had been in hot pursuit of the witch since watching Regina thrown into the clock tower. Her synchronized hearts beat rapidly, anxious to know the outcome. Screams echoed onto the street and the savior pounded the steps faster as David, Ruby and Tinkerbell were clambering right on her heels. She muted their presence, wanting to hear or _feel_ any sign of Regina's presence. That she was all right.

"Unngh…" She misstepped, tripping up the next stair, white-knuckling the railing at the moment when Zelena had tried for Regina's heart.

"I'm alright," Regina called down to the advancing party. She stood on annoyingly shaky legs and stared out the smashed clock face at the street below.

Green eyes shot straight up the circular helix of stairs with relief in hearing her lover's voice. "Regina…" she whispered and with secured footing, resumed her ascent.

Emma's entourage all exchanged a shared glance at the way the blonde whispered the former evil queen's name, then quietly trailed up the stairs behind her. They watched a bordering frantic savior reach the top, breathlessly eying Regina.

Even hearing it from the mayor's lips, Emma had to see it for herself. "You're okay …" Her voice remained low as panic diffused while acknowledging, at least in her own head, that Regina was right - she survived because Zelena needed her heart. "You're really okay …"

"I'm still alive," she confirmed.

David's curious gaze blinked away as he assessed any visible injuries on Regina. "We saw Gold disappear. We thought she-"

"Defeated me? Hardly." Regina smirked. Her gaze shifted to Emma's and could see that her lover was even more keyed up than she was. That wasn't all that surprising to her, considering that she'd been secretly guarding her heart through the whole ordeal. "I survived because she wanted my _heart_ and I had sense enough not to bring it here."

"Wanted your heart?" he repeated while thinking things over. "First my courage, now your heart? Any idea what spell she's collecting for?"

Regina had no clue as to what her sister was prepping for, nor could voice that

because any chance of her answering Charming's question was immediately cut off by Emma. The savior had advanced on her lover while David spoke, completely tuning everyone out. Her priority had been protecting Regina and her heart, and that need was still fervently pulsing through her veins when she reached out and took the older woman in her arms - kissing her in passionate relief.

They hadn't talked about how they were going to handle their feelings with regard to the town or Emma's parents. Therefore, Regina was as surprised as the rest of them when the savior kissed her. But, she didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Tinkerbell gasped.

Ruby muttered a bemused, "I _knew_ it!"

David stood there with a gaping mouth, uncertain as to what he was actually _watching _was real!

Regina pulled back, focusing entirely on Emma. "Are _you_ alright, dear?" she whispered.

"Now that I know you are?" she said, pulling the mayor tighter into her arms. "Yes …"

The blonde held onto Regina for dear life, afraid to let go until the gust of emotions sweeping over her could finally settle. The fear of losing Regina, coupled with the mayor's own insecurities during the battle had made the savior unusually tense and clingy towards what she considered _hers_. But that was also a by-product of having the former evil queen's heart beating within her chest.

Conscious of David and Tink's gaping at them, she kissed Emma's cheek and hugged her tightly. Regina whispered, "I promise I am only minorly banged up, despite it all."

"So, you're… you're…?" Tinkerbell cleared her throat. "Regina, just _what_ is going on here? What about Robin?!"

For the first time since gifted with Regina's heart, it fell out of sync with Emma's as jealously flared, rearing its ugly head.

"What the hell is she talking about Regina?" Emma questioned, her voice deceptively calm.

Regina shot Tinkerbell a dirty look, barely suppressing a smirk at David's completely baffled expression. She did not miss Ruby's knowing look either.

"Em, Tinkerbell has imagined - _for years_ - that Robin Hood is my true love," she said flatly. "He's _not_. I've _chosen_ you."

As her father tried to digest the implications of this conversation, Emma was recalling an earlier conversation when Regina pleaded for the blonde to understand _where_ she wanted to be and _who _she wanted to be with. Or at least, that was what Emma had presumed it to mean. That Regina had chosen to be with her despite the difficulties that they would face together with her parents, the town, Henry's memories, their newest threat.

"What you said to me before … it was because of _him_ then." Her gaze turned lethal towards the fairy. "What makes you so sure _you_ know what's best for Regina, huh?"

"Pixie dust doesn't lie. It never fails," Tinkerbell shot back defiantly. "It led us straight to Robin that night. _Remember_, Regina?"

The brunette glowered at her. "I _remember_. Tinkerbell is mad because my decision to avoid Robin, years ago, resulted in her losing her wings. But, she's gained them back and is in Blue's good graces for dealing with Pan's shadow. So, drop it, Tinkerbell. I didn't choose him then, and I _don't _trust him now that he just happens to be in town now."

"Enough!" David's voice cut in before Tinkerbell or Emma could chime in to keep fueling this argument. "Regardless of what happened then or now, this is not the time or place to discuss it. It has nothing to do with Zelena's threat."

Floored, Emma looked at her father in surprise and some of the respect that she had lost for him had begun to return by not immediately questioning her relationship with Regina. At least not yet. He wouldn't just ignore what happened here and just sideline it for now because Prince Charming wasn't going to forget that his daughter was with his former nemesis.

"Now … we know what she's after. Regina's heart which is safely hidden. We've got a reprieve but we have to capitalize on it before she strikes again. So … your heart and my courage ..." he addressed Regina. "Any idea what she's trying to do with them?"

"And your unborn child," Regina reminded with a heavy sigh. She squeezed Emma's arm. "They're ingredients. But, I have no idea for what kind of curse."

David nodded, sighing despondently. He hadn't forgotten at all - he hadn't wanted to voice his child's importance to Zelena.

"Lovely," Emma rolled her eyes while crossing her arms, forcing Regina's hand to slip away. "Courage and a heart? Just missing the brain and you've got the Wizard's trifecta gift package."

Regina shook her head, looking pale. She still didn't know what Zelena was up to with these ingredients, but Emma was right about them. "She has the brain. She has _Rumpelstiltskin_."

"So what? Does that mean David's unborn kid is Zelena's way home? Because that's the only other gift that's missing from the Wizard if we go off Emma's logic," suggested the werewolf.

"If she wants a way home, I'm more than happy to provide it," Regina growled. "But, it's all speculation at this point. We need to find a way to stop her completely."

"Maybe Belle can help. She was able to figure out what happened with Neal. Perhaps she can poke around the shop for answers?" Emma suggested. "We can also look through your vault for something you might've missed on these ingredients?"

She was starting to relax, her arms loosening as the conversation was focused on stopping Zelena, but the vicious scowl that Tinkerbell was giving Emma kept her slightly on edge.

Regina nodded at Emma's ideas. They were both worthwhile.

"Tomorrow. Yes. We'll double check and resume your magic lessons," she said. "For tonight, I think you should go to Henry. Dr. Hopper has been exceptional, but I'm sure our son needs to see you."

The savior was torn because she did need to see Henry, but she also wanted to stay with her lover. "Are you sure?" she asked, arms finally coming free to take Regina's hands. "You were banged up pretty badly."

Regina shot a meaningful look at David, who seemed to get the hint.

"Why don't we go back downstairs," he said to Ruby and Tinkerbell. "Give them a moment. This doesn't need an audience…"

She looked back to Emma. "I _want_ you to come home with me. I'm just thinking of Henry. He's been through a funeral, wake, and then spent the rest of the day with strangers, today alone."

"I _know!_" she admitted with great frustration. "I _know_ what I have to do and I _know _Henry needs me. But you need me too, and it's fucking hard keeping all of it straight in my head when I have two hearts fighting for dominance right now."

Regina nodded sympathetically, but pressed a finger to Emma's lips. Zelena had ears everywhere, somehow, and she didn't want their secret out. She lifted her brows, removing her finger to cup her cheek instead.

"I know this is hard. And, I wish we'd had another way for the toll this takes on you, Em," Regina said softly. She curled her free hand into the blonde's shirt, over their hearts. "You'll have me close by tonight. Right here. And, I will rest so we are ready to handle her tomorrow."

The troubled heart that was quietly anticipating Emma's reluctance in wanting to come home with Regina was quieted by its owner's touch. It also smoothed the lines of frustration away from the savior's features when Emma eagerly leaned into her lover's touch.

"All right," she whispered. "And … yeah. Yeah you're right. I'm sorry, Regina. I … really thought I could handle this better."

Perhaps her savior status had inflated Emma's sense of purpose and immunity, but her presumptions had erred terribly. Or perhaps she wasn't Regina's true love as Tinkerbell had pointed out, and this was just a waste of time. Yes, she had heard her lover chose her twice over now but for all of Emma's bravado, she was concerned about this past development. It didn't that both hearts were awaiting inevitable disappointment either.

And, perhaps it was because Regina was free of her own darkened heart that she could read Emma's expression and dismay so clearly. She cupped the blonde's face in her hands and waited until Emma reluctantly met her gaze before she spoke.

"You are bearing a terrible burden, holding my heart. I know. And I'm sorry for that," she whispered, staring into her eyes. "But, you are _my_ savior with your effort. And I love you for that. I'd imagine, if you focus, you would feel that too, buried deeper than the conflict you're feeling now. We can do this, Emma. If we believe. That's what our son would say, correct?"

The savior took those words to heart, pushing past the deeply rooted insecurities that the two of them shared. The darkness that Regina warred with fought back, wanting Emma to give into despair and embrace rejection _now_ to avoid unbearable pain in the future.

"Regina …" She began with despair, the weight of the blackened heart beating inside her chest threatening to overwhelm her. Yet that glimmer of hope that her lover had urged her to find _was_ there. Henry. Thinking of their son's unwavering belief in both of them broke through the burgeoning despair, pulling Emma free.

"Yes ..." she was still unsure but looking into those unwavering brown eyes cemented the savior's conviction - and briefly wondered if this was how Regina had struggled when Emma had often pulled her from the brink of relapsing into her old ways. "He would. And _we _can."

Her eyes shined with a familiarity towards Regina, feeling much like herself again, but Emma wasn't naive to believe that this situation wouldn't occur again. This would be a continuous battle until the end of the crisis. "The magic lessons will help too. Give me better focus until this over. And it gives me something to look forward to," she said with a bemused expression. "Who knew I'd ever be excited for magic lessons since I get to be with you?"

"This is true, dear. We will need to develop some plan to combat her, and magic will be at the heart of it. No pun intended." She smirked, then gave her a firm kiss. "I love you, Emma."

Almost snorting at the unintentional humor, Emma mellowed her expression right before they kissed, curling her fingers around her lover's arms.

"I love you too," she whispered against Regina's lips, knowing she had to embrace this renewed faith that their relationship was meant to be. That she just had to _believe _in Regina and Henry - not in some disgruntled fairy or pixie dust.

"I'll see you in the morning, my dear," Regina said, stroking the savior's hair.

"Yes," Emma shook her head, then looked up at the mayor with a cheeky smile. "And before I go, I'm also promising you I won't cause too much mischief back home with David and Mary Margaret. But you know the first opportunity he gets, he's going to go into interrogating dad mode."

Regina nodded, having considered what David had witnessed. She hoped the shepherd would have more tact than his spoiled wife had ever had where discretion was concerned. She did _not_ want her relationship with Emma to be considered a secret, having known first hand how well _that_ ever went. But, she also did not want to subject Emma to an interrogation from one or both parents, not without Regina herself present.

"Put him off. We'll talk to them together. When the time is right. I hope David will have sense enough to give us time for that, given my damned sister's plans."

"I … think he will. He did … gave us space just now," she admitted, making her rather vocal disappointment in him subside to a degree. David was actually respectful to Emma and Regina at a moment where a multitude of questions would rightfully come up. He had the decency to wait where if Mary Margaret was here, Emma was sure the war between Snow White and Regina would have reignited. "But yeah… I'll make sure he understands before he brings it up."

"Alright." Regina kissed Emma firmly on the lips again then pulled back. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Right …" she felt shaky, blinking rapidly to keep her emotions in check. It was only one night of separation - not forever - as Emma took in a deep, calming breath. "I'll see you tomorrow…"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note – Another update and yet another thank YOU to everyone following, commenting and just reading our story! We hope you continue to enjoy. =)

And as always - _we don't own OUAT nor are A&E or Disney - we're just having a ton of fun playing with the characters and settings! (Had to change it up finally :P)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

On the drive back to the apartment, David had respected his daughter's silence. She had to witness Regina's loss at the hand of Zelena. Something that the shepherd knew all too well when fighting alongside Snow White, that it was never easy accepting helplessness in a situation when it harmed the one that you loved. He was proud of Emma for trying to stand up to the insurmountable odds that the Wicked Witch had at her disposal - controlling Rumpelstiltskin and having more magical power than Regina. Then in the comfort in knowing that the mayor was safe, Emma had inadvertently revealed their intimacy with a public kiss.

He was also not blind in regards to a personal matter. Since the reunion with his daughter, David was well aware of the distance between them. Their relationship had been awkward and strained since the curse broke and similar ages, but it escalated in Neverland. That was when the biggest negative shift of their relationship had taken a hit - learning of his daughter's feelings at being orphaned, knowing Snow was choosing him, staying on the ageless island due to his sickness - all of that on top of the revelation of his wife wanting another child because their chance had passed with Emma. They _never_ had a moment to talk about what happened, to seek a resolution or understanding because of Pan's meddling and curse.

"Pretty sure Henry's asleep by now." He looked at the dashboard, seeing how late it was. Henry was probably a safe topic. "But he'll be happy to know you're home."

"Yeah. Was going to head up and check on him, awake or not," came Emma's dulled reply, clearly distracted.

He looked upon his daughter with a thin-lipped expression, silently debating if it was appropriate to bring up Regina in any context. "Good. I'm sure Snow we'll be happy to see us. Know that we're safe. I'm also sure she's at her wits end by now. Probably tried to convinced Archie to let her come see us if Henry did go to sleep. Then he probably argued her into conceding."

Emma threw him a lethal look. "At least she wasn't there."

His talk of Snow had done exactly what he didn't want to have happen. Shifting in his seat, David lowered his voice and tried to explain. "Emma-"

"No. Please. I'm not ignorant. Don't defend her because we know_ exactly _how tonight would've went down if she was there." She didn't have to extrapolate, knowing that David would understand what she referred to - which wasn't Mary Margaret's safety. "And we're not going to talk about it either unless me and Regina are _both _present. I just want to be perfectly clear before this comes up in mixed company."

He didn't want to lie to Snow, but then David would be creating a further wedge between him and Emma. The initial feelings of betrayal would be worked out in time with Snow, but going against his daughter's wishes would cause irreparable damage.

"I understand. You have my word, Emma."

"Good," she said with a curt nod and going silent once again.

David just wanted to do what was right for his daughter and as much as he didn't understand what was happening between Emma and Regina, he had to respect his daughter's wishes. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be keeping a more of a watchful eye on the mayor. She may have changed but old habits couldn't die that easily. He would need to be absolutely sure that Regina's intentions towards his daughter were sincere.

* * *

><p>Regina had texted Emma, with some consternation and fumbling, to suggest they meet at the vault. Mindful that her phone might be spied on by the other Charming's or even Henry, she left the message short and to the point. Not that Regina was so tech savvy to have any clue how to add anything particularly detailed or cutesy, even if she'd wanted to!<p>

She felt relief permeate her soul when the yellow Bug approached. Regina half-smiled, coming down the steps to greet Emma, who had swiftly closed the distance between them after parking the car.

"Hey you," said the blonde, smiling as she pulled Regina into a fierce hug. "I missed you."

It may have been only one night, but Emma was eager to return to her lover - not that anything out of the ordinary had happened either! David had kept his word, Henry was doing well despite the concern over his mother's job, and no one had blabbed their mouths as to what happened! Ruby had even texted her before Regina's came through, saying that her secret was safe. The waitress then had to take it further and respond with 'Way to go! I knew I smelled Regina on ya at the fight ;)' It was heartening and embarrassing all at once. That just left the disgruntled fairy, Tinkerbell. Emma couldn't predict what she would do, even if the vendetta she had against Regina should have remained buried once getting her wings back.

"_Hey_. I missed you too, dear." Regina hugged her back, hands sliding up and down her back.

She pulled back though, and guided Emma toward the mausoleum. Regina doubted that Zelena would regard the cemetery as a sacred space, so she didn't want to stay out in the open.

"Did everything go alright last night, after you went back to the apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah. David was understanding. He promised not to say anything and … I believe him. And nothing was weird this morning with Mary Margaret," she explained as they walked into the Mills family crypt. "Henry was passed out when I came home, but he woke up a bit when he heard me checking on him."

"And he's alright? No clue of what transpired last night?" Regina asked as they went down the steps. There was still tightness in her back muscles, she found, despite the painkillers and the evening and morning soaks in the tub. "As close by as the apartment is to Main Street, it's a wonder if he didn't hear anything…"

"Mary Margaret passed it off as late night construction. Which incidentally, won't be a lie because there're crews working on the mess you and Zelena made. So, yeah. He's good." Emma frowned, noticing the slight adjustments that Regina was making as they walked down the steps - using the stone wall for support. "Better question is are _you_ all right?"

"Sore. But, that's what happens when you're thrown into a vehicle and a clock," Regina admitted with a sigh. "But, I'm fine, dear. I've endured far worse."

She turned to her, now that they were safely below ground, and drew Emma into a second embrace. She cupped her cheek, planting a kiss upon her lips. It felt like her heart and soul clicked into alignment, having the savior in her arms.

Emma's frown didn't disappear as they hugged, knowing that if she had been stronger, perhaps Regina wouldn't have been hurt. But that expression melted away once they kissed, feeling that same alignment. She returned the kiss softly, pressing against her as what Emma had been yearning for since leaving Regina's presence was finally secured.

"Mmm. _Hi_," Regina said, nose-to-nose with her. "I really missed you last night. I felt so alone.

"Having Henry helped…" she confessed softly. "Our love for him got me through the night. And because I had your heart inside me, I could feel your love. I focused on that, like you told me to. But it can never replace _this_. Being with you ..."

Regina shook her head in wonder that Emma was still saying that and believing it. Her night, alone, had left her exploring her numerous regrets, which included how she had behaved toward Emma and Henry when the blonde had first come to town. She smiled faintly and kissed her again, focusing on what it felt like to have hope.

"We should get to work," Regina said as she drew back again.

_Unfortunately…_ Emma thought, pouting visibly. "Yeah, I guess. I did talk to Belle before heading here. She's going to research what we know so far."

"Good. Thank you," Regina said. "Hopefully, she'll find something worthwhile. It's in her best interests to help us, considering."

She led her deeper into the vault, staring again at the collection of Cora's belongings. Regina folded her arms across her chest, frowning. She didn't know what to look for among her possessions because they'd already searched them, finding the letter about Zelena's prowess with magic there.

Regina picked up one of the treatises on magic and held it out to Emma.

"Here. Let's start with this. Can you read any of it?"

Emma scrunched her face at the symbols, not understanding a single thing, and shrugged. "Do I look like Gandalf?"

"Who? Nevermind. Bad idea."

Emma snapped her mouth closed, all gung-ho on explaining Gandalf and Lord of the Rings but she knew that tone, and knew better than to pursue a conversation when she had to focus on being trained.

The mayor took the ancient book back and set it on the shelf, lost in thought. Regina didn't know _how_ to _teach _magic. And she had no intention of teaching the way Rumpelstiltskin had instructed her.

"Magic, at its core, is about emotion and passion. Going with your gut and letting your will be done by magical means. I think that's true for light magic as much as it is for dark magic. But, then again, how would I know?" Regina grumbled. "You've shown you can use it when it counts. But, being able to…"

_This is hopeless. I don't even know what I'm talking about_. She shook her head, moving away from Emma.

"You already know _how _to use magic. What am I supposed to teach _you_?"

"Like hell I know how to use magic! It only works when I'm pissed off or in danger. No where near reliable as it needs to be like we talked about. Otherwise I wouldn't have _just _punched your sister in the face last night," the blonde said, moving closer to Regina. "I need you to show me how I can do that."

"Looked to me like you'd punched her pretty well without me showing you how to do that," Regina smirked, playing with her words.

"So we're back to antagonizing me?" she snapped back. "This is serious Regina."

"Oh, you _do _have my heart. That sounded more like me than it did you," the mayor chuckled. She sighed then, looking around the vault for inspiration. "Alright. How do I help you control your magic without turning you dark? You see, Rumple had me practice stealing hearts. Making fireballs until I cried. How do I impart that to you without turning you into me?"

"But that isn't you _now_," she challenged. "There has to be a way to teach me how to control my magic that won't compromise who you are now."

"We just have to be creative? Is that it?" Regina asked with a roll of her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, pacing. An idea struck her. "Maybe we incentivize your magic. Do a skill right, consistently, and I reward you somehow…"

Emma looked dubious while she narrowed her gazed. "So ... what? You're going to treat me like a dog learning new tricks? Yeah. That sounds _so_ much better."

Regina smirked. She picked up a candle holder, a safe, non-magical item and held it out in her palm. "Take it from me. With magic. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Still not buying it completely, Emma looked from the candle holder, to Regina, and then back to the object in hand. "All right. Just don't be surprised if this doesn't work because the Force isn't strong in this one."

Taking a deep breath, she then shook out her hands and arms, trying to physically loosen up. Magic was the topic at hand, but she needed to relax, or try to at least. Green eyes focused on the candle holder and held out her hand, willing it to be ripped out of Regina's hand towards her own.

_Nothing _happened.

"Impressive. _Most _impressive," Regina snarked. "Dig deep, Emma. You have two magical hearts in your chest. Use them."

"Not sure if I'm happy you got the Star Wars reference," she grumbled, and felt herself actually sneering towards the object the mayor was holding. Sneering! As if it were the making light of her instead of her teacher.

With Regina's provocation, Emma refocused her attention. She wanted to shut her lover up and prove to her that the savior could live up to the potential inside her. It was almost like Neverland all over again - Regina getting under her skin to get the desired effect.

Emma painted the picture of what she wanted to occur within her mind and willed it to reality. The candle holder flew out of the mayor's hand and slapped against the palm of the savior's, who was smirking in victory. Just like that. It was so simple and it made Emma wonder why she had the initial difficulty. "There you go, Majesty. One object moved by magic."

She _had_ been advised to use both hearts. There were some consequences to that, namely Regina's sass.

"Well, bravo." Making good on her promise to make this worthwhile, Regina used magic to flick several buttons open on her blouse. The black lace of her bra was now visible. She eyed Emma's reaction as she began to understand the game better. "Make it re-appear, gently, in my hand."

Emma's head canted to the side, eyes zeroing in on Regina's chest. "Did you just …?"

"Mm. I told you I'd incentivize your training. Now, did you hear what I just told you to do?" she asked sternly. Emma had told _her_ this was serious, and so she'd make it. In her own way

"That's a hell of an incentive …" she said, looking up at Regina curiously with an edge in her voice. "And yeah. I _did_."

She was taking this seriously, but how could anyone fault the savior for stumbling a bit when Regina was undressing! "Don't blame me for being distracted because _you_ caused the disturbance."

Refocusing, Emma decided that as much as she was really liking the incentive, it also doubled as a distraction. But she wasn't going to let that be a deterrent either. She closed her eyes and tried to replicate what had just happened, except willing the object back towards Regina's hand instead. Letting go of the candle holder, she envisioned that desired outcome… and heard the damn thing hit the floor.

Regina rolled her eyes and rebuttoned her blouse. "So much for strip magic."

"It wasn't a bad incentive," Emma admitted with a pout. "Just… kind of distracting too." The blonde then added with a smile, "I really did like it though."

"Well, the idea was to prove you could concentrate and focus on your magic," the brunette replied. "So, I'm open to suggestions on how else to help you gain that control."

"Regina," Emma began, crossing her arms with an amused look, "this is me. How could I _not_ find this idea a stimulating incentive? Just caught me off guard and it was just … hard to get my head back into the lesson. I mean, it wasn't like you were in danger here. Unless you count getting a draft."

Regina tilted her head and stared. "_Prove_ to me that you can control your magic."

The blonde worked her jaw, mildly taken aback by her teacher's lack of sass and atypical Regina-style reactions. She knew why it was the case. It was just another odd adjustment for Emma to accept.

"Just to be clear - if I fuck this up, I'm basically getting the couch tonight, huh?" she asked just as seriously.

Regina folded her arms across her chest and frowned. Yes, she wanted Emma. That was a given. But, after having her backside handed to her by Zelena's magical touch, she _also _wanted to make sure Emma was going to be as prepared as possible. Making a game of the lessons had set a bad precedent, Regina realized, and she just was not going to encourage that angle further. Emma needed to learn more than anything else.

The savior sighed and knew not to push her luck in asking anything further about the incentive, especially if Regina were serious about withholding! In fact, talking about anything right now was probably a bad idea.

She glanced down at the candlestick on the floor. Regardless of sex being on or off the table, what the savior needed to learn was actually dire - she had to control her powers in order to protect Regina and Henry.

"All right," she muttered, fixing her gaze upon the object she needed to move into Regina's hand. Emma returned to what she thought would've worked if her head wasn't so far gone with the surprise incentive. Closing her eyes and reaching a hand out towards the candle holder, she targeted her thoughts about the objective she wished to performed. But not only that, Emma dug deeper into what Regina had taught her. Magic was about emotion and intent - and she had a 100,000 horse powered magical engine in the form of two beating hearts that shared a love for each other.

Magic abruptly coursed through her body, making every nerve ending tingle with power that felt _nothing _like the last attempt. Yet Emma was also afraid to peek an eye open to see if the end result was different too.

"I'd clap, but that's a koan, isn't it? The sound of one hand clapping?" Regina asked, not even thinking the saying might go over Emma's practical head. "You can open your eyes, dear."

Emma's face scrunched up, clearly in confusion to what Regina was referring to, but did open one hopeful eye.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, eyes zeroing in on the candle holder gripped firmly in the mayor's grasp. "It worked!"

Regina let Emma have her moment to marvel at her success, thinking that wiser than snarking at her as Rumple did in her own training. She smiled and gave her an encouraging nod instead.

"Yes, you did. So now, I owe you an appropriate reward, don't I?"

Smile reaching her eyes, Regina closed the distance between them and kissed her quickly and passionately. Emma hadn't really considered the incentive again, but she wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity either! But then, the mayor stepped back again and lifted her brows.

"That's all I get?" the blonde asked with a playful pout.

Regina did smirk then, looking amused. "Poof us successfully to… the docks. And then, we'll see if you earn anything more."

She gave the mayor a questionable look. "I've barely poofed an inanimate object into your hand. Now you're trusting me to not poof us into the bay, a wall, or off a ravine?"

"Prove that my faith in you is not misplaced," Regina replied, eyes twinkling with mischief and challenge.

Sighing and unable to hide her insecurities, Emma flexed her fingers to alleviate the misgivings she was having about the accelerating lessons.

_Okay. It's the same thing. Just moving two larger objects, that happen to be very much alive, over an even greater distance. Totally the same. Just like the lifting the X-wing out of the swamp, Swan. Except, you know, teleporting._

"So... picture the docks and just will us there?" she asked tentatively, hoping that Regina took her question seriously. "Is that how you do it too?"

Regina set the candlestick aside and smiled, approving of the wisdom of asking first. "Yes. It's all driven in emotion and will, as always. But, I _do_ visualize precisely where I want to be. You can save a dramatic poofing exit and arrival until you've mastered the skill itself though."

"Eh, don't worry about the dramatics with that. That's all _you,_ Regina." She was glad that her line of thought was on target, but still looked pensive. "All right. Docks."

Emma knew the exact spot to take them too and reached a hand towards Regina. She slipped her hand into the blonde's and gave it a squeeze, showing that she trusted her with this task. Visibly swallowing, the savior averted her gaze from Regina's and closed her eyes. She let out a breath of nervous air as she pictured a place on the docks that she knew held significance to them both. If she was going to actually poof them somewhere, Emma wanted it to be special to help her focus and tie all of the simmering emotions within neatly together.

_Magic's emotion. And what ties this all together better than Henry?_

They immediately disappeared in a poof of white smoke, materializing on the dock where Tamara and Greg had opened up the portal they took Henry through. Regina squeezed her hand as she spied their surroundings.

"Good work, Miss Swan," she said approvingly, teasing her with the use of her name. "Take us back now, and I'll be sure you're doubly rewarded."

_Much more fun than training with the imp was, _she thought.

The savior looked a bit confused that Regina didn't acknowledge where they actually were. "Not that I'm complaining with the approval, but you … don't have anything else to say about where we are?"

"This is the follow up to when we truly began to work together instead of at cross-purposes," Regina said quietly, a nostalgic smile crossing her lips when forced to slow down to appreciate the moment. "When the threat of losing Henry had become our mutual concern."

"With everywhere we could go, I knew it had to be _here_ for exactly those reasons." Emma came to stand in front of Regina and took her other hand with a smile. "I'm taking what you say seriously. Magic being all about emotion. That means, I'm always thinking about you and Henry. Which is working out really good since I haven't blown us up yet," she added with a small smirk.

Regina smiled shyly at that, touched and inspired by Emma's honesty. She wondered, briefly, if her heart beating in Emma's chest helped her to express those feelings better. It was a nice bonus, if that was the case.

"It seems you've learned the trick of it. Both the magic lessons and how to make the fearsome evil queen tender and bashful," Regina said. "And with _that_ in mind, I think you should poof us wherever you like. It need not be the vault."

"Really?" asked the savior, taken aback that the lessons were over today. They really hadn't been working on them much since arriving at the vault.

"We don't need to be in the vault for you to learn and demonstrate your skill," Regina said with a simple shrug. "In fact… I have an idea. Let's make sure you can poof yourself at will. See you in the mines."

Emma could finally feel a small tremor of magic being called forth by the mayor. And she recognized it for what it was. Green eyes bulged. "Regina! Waitaminute …." she called out.

With that, a quick puff of purple smoke encircled Regina and she vanished.

"Really?" the savior said with a frown and lightly shrugged, watching the smoke dissipate. "Great."

But this exercise wasn't any different than what Regina was teaching her before. The only thing missing was her lover, and Regina couldn't be with her all the time. Emma needed to call upon her magic at will, especially in a crisis when the mayor couldn't help her, and now tt was time to prove that she believed in what she just declared - that Regina and Henry were her source of control. She focused on the love she had for them and then envisioned the mines, the precise location where the two of them had stopped the trigger together. It was the likely spot she would find Regina. In fact as she delved deeper, Emma could almost feel the presence of the mayor's magic still lingering. She wondered if there was a way to follow that trail, kind of piggy-backing off its presence because she did house the owner's heart. But before she could continue on that line of thought, her magic had taken over and teleported her to the envisioned location all on its own.

"Holy shit!" Emma cried out, hearing her voice echoing down the mine corridor - clearly the sudden shift in location startled her.

Already waiting in the mines, Regina stood with her arms folded over her chest, a smirk on her face as her lover shouted upon arrival. She shook her head and stared at her.

"All this talent, and you've just been letting it go to waste. Good god," she sighed.

"Hey!" Insulted, she curled her mouth upwards, not at all pleased in hearing Regina's assessment of her skills. "Kind of didn't know I had powers. And honestly, with all the craziness in this town, can you blame me for not wanting to use them? I only caved for Henry's sake."

"That was a compliment, dear," Regina said.

And whatever dismay there was in her tone was self-reflective. She wondered what life would've been like had she not enacted the curse. Emma still would've had innate magic and what might've their lives been like if Regina had not been so depressed and destructive? There was no way to know.

Emma slowly deflated, looking dismayed that she misunderstood what the mayor was trying to do. "Oh. Uh … thanks?" she said, uncertain of what to say right now.

Regina offered her an understanding smile and looked to the space where they'd both stood, combining their magic - even with Emma's so raw and untapped - to contain the self-destruct in the diamond. She shook her head gently, remembering. Her heart beat quicker with the memory, but it was Emma who felt that.

"Whoa…" said the blonde, startled at the intensity of Regina's beating heart as she clutched her chest in wonderment. She looked upon the other woman with a smile, just knowing that it was a good memory of the mayor's, and of course it could only be one in particular.

Regina looked back at her and smiled. "We make potent magic together. In more ways than one."

Emma's smile only grew as she approached her lover. "I should certainly think so …"

This time, instead of using magic to contain the diamond, she reached her hands out to take Emma's. Regina's smile was gentle as she leaned in, kissing Emma slowly - so poetic in sharing this tender moment here. The very spot where their relationship had changed for the better. Sure it had taken the savior a lot longer to catch up, but she didn't hesitate in kissing back the woman she loved at where it all began.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell glanced up the street, then behind her, ensuring that she was not being trailed. After years of having the Blue Fairy breathing down her neck followed by dodging Lost Boys and Pan in Neverland, it was just second nature for her to worry that she was being watched.<p>

She assumed that Blue would flat out tell her to stay out of this, but she couldn't! Her life had been ruined because of Regina's choice and Mary Margaret had a right to know what was happening! Determined, she entered the building and hurried up the steps to Mary Margaret's door. She gave it a quick rap, and then took another suspicious look around to make sure no one was around.

"Tinkerbell!" Mary Margaret exclaimed with typical cheerfulness. "How nice to see you! Come in!"

_Wow, she is very pregnant_, she thought and only barely kept that in her head.

"Um, hello, Mary Margaret. Thank you," Tink managed. "How're you?"

"Ha! Don't ask!" she replied, leveraging herself onto the couch. Snow gestured for Tink to have a seat. "I'm uncomfortable, sequestered, and unable to help my family when it needs me most!"

Tinkerbell looked around before looking back to Mary Margaret as she sat down adjacent to her. "Did David talk to you then? Or Emma?"

"About the showdown last night? Oh, yes. We argued about my being forced to stay here with a babysitter. Can you imagine? I know they said Archie and Pongo were here for Henry's benefit, but-"

"No, I mean what _happened _at the battle," Tink couldn't help but gush, leaning toward her hostess.

"David told me. Regina's sister is so powerful… can you believe that?! My midwife is… was… is her half-sister?!" Snow exclaimed.

"No, not that. I mean yes, just what we needed was another crazed witch from that family line, but-"

"I know, Tinkerbell. Regina took a pounding thanks to her sister. And Mr. Gold just _stood_ there?" Mary Margaret said with an exasperated sigh. "It's so hard to believe, someone more powerful than Regina or Gold!"

Tinkerbell gave her an incredulous look. "No! What happened _after_ that! We all ran up the stairs of the clock tower and Emma _kissed _Regina!"

Mary Margaret couldn't comprehend this the way Tink was explaining. It was absurd to assume it was anything more than a chaste kiss of relief at her well-being. After all, they co-parented Henry, especially after poor Neal's death! And, she said so to the fairy, dispelling her need to gossip.

"It wasn't a kiss like that! Aren't you hearing me? Your daughter is having a… a… _fling_ with Regina! With your enemy!" Tinkerbell exploded.

Snow laughed and waved a hand. She could _not_ believe that. It was crazy! "Tinkerbell, you had to have mis-seen this in the moment! Emma isn't interested in Regina! She was with Neal! And Hook has pursued her since before Neverland! She _kissed _him there!"

Tink fell back in her seat in disbelief at how stubborn Snow was proving to be. "And she kissed Regina _that way_ _now_. And, clearly, no one told you it happened!"

The placating, bemused smile on Mary Margaret's face drained away then. She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "They really kissed? Passionately? Was there magic at work?"

Tinkerbell shrugged. "Not that I could tell, but the magical potency was pretty strong with the battle. Emma initiated it though. I wouldn't say that Regina had her under a spell. Looked pretty natural to me."

Mary Margaret sat up straighter, best as she could. "And _David_ saw this?"

She nodded seriously. "We all did."

"We who?"

"David, Ruby, and me," Tinkerbell admitted. "And, what's even worse is that Regina's true love is in town, and she's ignoring him in favor of your daughter!"

Ever slow on the uptake, Mary Margaret replied, "But Daniel is dead…!"

Tink rolled her eyes. "Not Daniel. Robin. Robin Hood. That's her second chance at true love and she's throwing it away again!"

"Again?"

She shook her head. "Long story. The point is that Regina is having a tryst with your daughter! And we have to stop them before this goes too far!"

Mary Margaret blinked, trying to make sense of this business about Robin Hood. Now, at least, she knew who that had been lurking around Regina at the funeral and wake. She wondered why she knew nothing about this before! Was it in their lost memories, perhaps?

"I… I can't believe Emma would really betray us to… gah, be romantic with Regina. She knows our history with her, no matter how much things improved when we were in your land-"

"Not my land," Tink interrupted stubbornly.

"-working together to save Henry," she finished as if the blonde fairy had not even spoken. The longer she spoke, the more hyper Mary Margaret sounded, her voice rising in pitch. "I… I don't doubt what you believe you saw, Tinkerbell, and it's concerning that David did _not_ mention any of this. Nor did Emma! But… but I… I will have to question them now, won't I? Won't I!"

Tinkerbell bobbed her head in agreement. "Keep them apart and point Regina back to Robin. Speaking of… where's Emma now?"

Snow's response was ice cold. "Training. _With _Regina."

* * *

><p>Author's Note – DUN DUN DUN! Bad Tink!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note – Well, I know that it hasn't been that long for an update in the grand scheme of things but for us it has! Sorry for not updating as often as we usually do. Life got in the way. Had some stress going on my end with the family and cas decided to take another semester of school. Damn him ;)

We hope that this update was worth the wait. Thank you to all our readers that stuck with us. You rock =)

As for the last chapter - Holy Crap. We expected some hating on Tink but wasn't expecting that reaction! But it did one good thing - made the Charmings, Emma and Regina force to talk as you'll read.

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Zelena was furious. That she was more powerful than Regina was obvious. That she'd ensnared Rumpelstiltskin in order to further disable her sister was a stroke of genius that proved how much smarter and strategic she was! And yet, Regina had, somehow, anticipated the need to take her heart and had thwarted her from her goal!

She let out a growl of frustration and Mr. Gold lifted an eyebrow. Hands clasped in front of him, he stood in the farmhouse's small kitchen, watching Zelena as she paced. He said not a word. While she did control him with the dagger, Gold felt no allegiance to her and had no desire to help her in her mad quest.

"Arrgh! What has she done with her damnable heart?!" Zelena ranted.

Gold say nothing since the question had not been directed at him.

"Where in the hell could she have put it to try and trick _me_?" she seethed.

Unmoving and silent, Gold was careful to avoid even _thinking _a single thought lest Zelena remember his presence and force his aid in locating the object of her desire. He simply waited out her tantrum and knew, if nothing else, he had surely made the right decision when choosing the younger of Cora's daughters to enact the dark curse. Zelena was far too much the loose cannon.

"Her precious vault? No… even Regina realized that I could get through her blood magic at her office. She wouldn't use the vault, knowing there would be no way to keep me out." Zelena sneered, looking positively demonic. "Similarly, she would know her office and her pretty little home would be unsafe. I will tear this town apart to find it!"

She paced the kitchen and finally noticed her magical pet, Mr. Gold, standing in the corner as if he was trying to melt into the wall behind him. Zelena smirked, clearly loving having him at her mercy.

"Oh my dear, Rumpel… you know this town and your pupil best. Where in town would she hide her heart? Is it buried in the woods? In a box in your shop? Where would she hide it from me?"

Gold offered her a cagey smile. "I'd hardly know, dearie. It's not as if Regina trusted _me_ with that sort of secret. She's always kept her heart to herself."

Zelena narrowed blue eyes and closed in on the imp. "I think you're lying."

"Is that so?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I do." She drew his dagger from its sheath and trailed the flat of the blade against his throat.

_Why has she never bothered to kill me and claim the power of the Dark One for herself? _Gold couldn't help but wonder. _Why keep me alive?_

Even he didn't yet understand her plan and the ingredients she sought. Mr. Gold hissed softly and glared back at her, yearning to defy and destroy her himself. But, he felt utterly powerless while she held the dagger.

"I don't know where Regina has hidden her heart, Zelena," Gold said.

She lifted ginger brows and smirked. Her voice was rich with arrogance, drunk on the power of controlling him. "Dark One, I _command _you to locate Regina's heart."

Gold physically sagged, shoulder blades bumping the wall behind him. He had hoped that by keeping his thoughts blank that that would somehow minimize the chances of Zelena thinking of his power to see the past as well as the future. Gaze shifting momentarily diffuse, he could not help but use his magic to see Regina's recent past. Gold watched it flash before his eyes and tried to keep his expression neutral given the surprise he felt at seeing what had transpired between Regina and the Savior.

_Well, well. What a turn of events the original dark curse has led them to…_ he thought.

Unable to hold the truth from his controller, Gold whispered, "Regina's heart is with Miss Swan."

Zelena stepped back quickly and cried out again, both in frustration and in triumph. The heart she needed had been so close, after all! Emma had been in her face throughout the showdown and now she knew why. It was Regina's heart, hidden somewhere with her, that had been making the plucky wanna-be Savior edgier than normal.

"How cunning to place her heart with the last person I would imagine! With her rival!" Zelena cackled. "But, it doesn't matter, because you and I are going to make her hand over Regina's heart!"

Gold stared. "And how do you propose that, dearie? It's not as if Miss Swan would willingly part with her heart if it has been entrusted to her."

Zelena looked crazed as she smiled at her. "Oh, we have a way to persuade her… you'll see."

* * *

><p>Knowing Zelena would not take defeat so easily, David had been working with the dwarves and Regina's knights that had once served her in the Enchanted Forest to provide continuous patrols around the immediate perimeter of the city. It was encouraging to see the two factions that were at constantly at odds working together for a common purpose in defending the town. But even with that effort, there was still concern. They knew where Zelena was holed up, at the farmhouse, and <em>everyone<em> was staying clear of it now after the fight last night - especially witnessing the witch's control over the Dark One. That meant the surrounding forest was compromised and the former shepherd knew exactly where he could enlist further assistance.

With the loss of Little John, him morphing into one of Zelena's winged minions, the entire camp enthusiastically volunteered for guard and scout duties. One in the company of particular note was a middle aged man, stocky in build, but had a kind face behind the brown scruff. His unruly hair kept blocking his vision as he spoke to David, who had learned during the course of the conversation, that this was Arnold, cousin to Little John.

"The day be best for me and Tala to scout the witch's home," the stout man said with a gleam in his eyes.

The prince pursed his lips together, wanting to understand who this was because there were no women in the Merry Men with that name. Namely, there was only one woman and that was Mulan. The warrior was a close friend of Aurora's and had assisted Neal in escaping the Enchanted Forest to Neverland along with Robin. It was how she had came to join the band of outlaws.

"Tala?" he asked cautiously, not wishing to offend.

"Aye. She's out hunting right now. Should be back-" But Arnold looked up, noticing a shadow passing overhead between the treeline. "Ah! Seems she's done early!"

David looked up and finally understood. Tala was a female falcon! She zeroed in on the gauntlet that Arnold wore and slowed her descent to land. Talons curled around the thick leather, stretching out beautiful chestnut colored wings.

"Little girl. You've made quite the mess o'yerself," he cooed, using his other glove to gently remove the remains of Tala's kill along her beak, a sight that astonished David because a falcon's beak was curved and deadly, able to kill and pick apart its prey with precision. The trust that Arnold had with Tala was extraordinary.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet Tala," he said sincerely. "And I know both of you are eager to help and scouting the farmhouse is a good use of your skills. Now that I have a better understanding of what you can do."  
>"Thank ye. We'll be off after gathering a few odds 'n ends."<p>

"Just don't engage the Wicked Witch or the Dark One. We need to know what she's planning, or when they're on the move. Report back immediately if anything comes up that can help us. And lastly? Don't be a hero." He looked sympathetically to the falconer. "I know she's the one that hurt your cousin, but you can't help him if you're captured or killed. All right?"

"Aye. I'll take yer words under advisement, your highness." Arnold bowed his head and went to his tent.

"Why do I have a feeling we'll need another scouting party just to find _him_?" David said to himself, questioning just how much of his advice Arnold took to heart.

Robin cleared his throat as he approached David, Roland matching him step for step, his hand curled snugly into his pant leg. "Arnold's a good lad. He'll listen to you."

"You know your men better than me, but I hope you're right." He went from speaking to Robin to smiling down to the young child holding his father's leg. "Hello, Roland. Always nice to see you."

Roland grinned and ducked his face into Robin's leg. The elder Hood chuckled and patted his unruly dark hair.

"He says hello, I'm sure." Robin sighed ruefully. "Who'd have thought we'd all be working together like this, eh? All we need is King George to show up and agree to help out."

"Now that's a miracle I doubt could happen. Even with the Blue Fairy having access to all the fairy dust back in our land, hm?" he said with a chuckle.

Robin smiled. "Aye. Seems like you've got a good handle on this, though. We'll be as prepared as we can when the witch makes a move."

"Yeah. I hope so." David sighed and looked back to Roland, his thoughts turning to his unborn child. "At least we have an idea of what she wants now. Just no insight to what her end game is. Until then, she's dangerous. Especially after Emma and Regina managed to outsmart her last night."

"Aye. I heard that it was quite the battle," he replied, keeping his response safe for his son's ears. "For as fearsome as she was in our land, I _am_ a tad surprised that Regina was bested…"

"You're not the only one," the prince said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "But magical aptitude runs in the Mills family it seems. Their mother was a sorceress too. It's just unfortunate that Zelena has more raw power at her disposal. _And_ the Dark One."

Robin nodded, stroking Roland's hair absently. He thought of his own history with the Dark One, the risk he took at stealing from him for Marian. And for Roland.

"You speak the truth. How is your wife holding up through all of this? Can't be easy with her being so close to delivery…"

"No. It isn't," David said with a chuckle. "She wants to help and it infuriates her to no end that she can't. I think most of my energy has been convincing her to stay home than actually fighting against our newest threat. Snow wants to be a presence for the others. But it isn't just about her protection. She has our child to think about. And Emma ..."

He trailed off with a shake of his head. It was too long of a story for him to get into. "We just want to get it right this time. But there's _always_ someone going after our children."

Robin lifted a brow. It seemed inconceivable to him that they were best mates now, no matter what had happened here in Storybrooke over the last few years.

"Pardon me for asking, but knowing the queen… sorry, the _mayor's_ history with your family, are you so certain she isn't partnered with her wicked sister and playing you for fools?" Robin asked candidly.

"Regina's been changing, _slowly_, over the past few years here while you and your men were still in the Enchanted Forest. And honestly? That would have been our assumption at one time - believing that Regina was playing a part in all of this. I mean, the town had thought she was behind the new curse here initially. But besides her genuine confusion in Zelena's existence, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize being reunited with her son. Siding with the Wicked Witch would certainly do that even if Henry doesn't have his memories back. But, he _will_," he said confidently. David knew that Regina would find a way for Henry to come back to her. "I know much of this is confusing since you weren't brought here in the first curse, but I've seen Regina sacrifice everything to protect herself and the town."

_But why am I finding it so hard to accept that she is in a relationship with my daughter?_

Robin looked dubious. "As you say, I wasn't here as she _changed_."

"Papa?"

Distracted from his thoughts, he crouched down to Roland's height. "Yes, my boy?"

"Can we go get ice cream? Or do we have to be soldiers right now?" he asked earnestly.

Robin chuckled. Ice cream was a novel treat to them both since it had not existed in the forest. He rose and hefted his son into his arms. "Sure, Roland. Let's go have ourselves some ice cream. If Mr. Nolan here thinks that is okay."

Roland turned his wide dark eyes on David, looking hopeful. "Can we, Mr. Nolan? I really like ice cream."

"I certainly can't say no to that! I happen to love ice cream too." He clapped his hand on Robin's shoulder with a smile as he heard his phone going off. "Go have fun with your father. He can play soldier a bit later with when we need him, all right?"

"Okay!"

"What do we say, Roland?"

"Thank you!" Roland shouted to David, giggling gleefully.

Chuckling as he pulled out his phone, he flashed Roland a smile. "_You_ are very welcome."

David then answered the phone without checking to see who called. "Sheriff Nolan here."

"_David!_ You have to come home _right now_. We have to _talk_," Mary Margaret growled into the phone without so much as a greeting or status check to his safety, considering.

He was clearly taken aback at first by his wife's forceful tone, head snapping up in bewilderment before heading to the squad car. "Whoa … Slow down, Mary Margaret. What's going on? Are you and the baby all right?"

"We're _fine_," she replied savagely. "But, you need to come home _now_."

His wife making demands of him never sat well and came to a halt. "No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about."

Mary Margaret pulled the phone from her ear to glare at the device as if she was shooting David himself the same death glare. She pressed it back to her ear and hissed, "It's about our _daughter_ kissing _Regina_ and you choosing _not to tell me about it!_ Now, get home!"

And with that, she slammed the earpiece down on its receiver.

Flinching as he was verbally accosted, David sighed as the real issue was revealed and wanted to strangle Tinkerbell for going behind their backs. He had no proof but with how riled up the fairy was last night, intuition pointed in the direction of that pixie dust trail. When the phone was slammed down, David pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing further at the reverberating pounding in his ear. "Great. Just what we needed on top of all this. A hormonal and now _raging_ Snow White."

* * *

><p>Staring down at her mother's diary, a log of her unholy choices and ambitions, Regina could only shake her head. Emma had convinced the reluctant mayor to go back to the vault to resume the search for <em>something<em> to combat Zelena, and it was a good thing that the she had.

_A blood feud. An unbelievable blood feud. It was as much about revenge as it was power. Gold was right; I'm just like her. _She looked at Emma, feeling a bit ill again. _All of this has intertwined our families for generations, right down to Henry._

"Do you think she'll even believe this?" Regina asked.

Emma parked the Bug near her parents' apartment and leaned back, shrugging. "She doesn't have a choice. The truth's right there. And it's our best ammo too, Regina. To let it finally _rest _what's between you both so we can be together."

"Are we going to bring that up as well? Us? Now?"

"Well, if there's a good lead in… yeah." She shifted in the driver's seat and took Regina's hand between both of hers. "You saw what happened last night. I barely kept it under control and I still _kissed_ you. I don't regret it, but it'll probably happen again and I don't want to sneak around having to keep myself in check around you."

A smile twitched across Regina's lips to hear Emma say that. Then, she only nodded because - at the end of the day - no matter how much she'd changed and what trust she'd gained, to the Charming's, Regina knew she was yet the Evil Queen. And, she expected serious fallout from their development.

"Alright. Well, one step at a time. Let's present the diary and clear the history," Regina said with a sigh.

"You got it," Emma said in agreement. She gave her lover a reassuring smile but that quickly faded as her gaze caught what should have been a delightful sight, seeing a father walking with his son. Except that father was Robin Hood, and the savior made no effort in hiding her displeasure in seeing him. Not after last night's revelations.

Regina sighed as she followed Emma's gaze. Robin looked back at them, scowling. Roland, at least, was oblivious and looked happy with his ice cream cone.

"Let's go," she said again.

Emma gave him a disapproving look right back. "You sure you don't want to say _hi?_" she snapped. It was difficult to tell what motivated that comment- jealously or Regina's frustrations in seeing him yet again.

"Oh, grow up," Regina snarked automatically. "I could care less what _Tinkerbell_ thinks about him. And you should know that. What _I _want to know is why that forest dweller is always popping up wherever I am."

That pushed aside whatever zealous emotions she had towards the outlaw because now they were being swiftly replaced by murderous intent as Emma looked back at Regina.

"What're you talking about?" she demanded. "Is he stalking you or something?"

"I don't know. It just feels like he's always around. Zelena's cottage. The funeral, the wake. Now. Maybe it's all coincidence. Or I am hyper-sensitive because he wasn't here with the original curse; I don't know, Emma."

"Yeah. You're not really fond of new people in town," Emma said with mild amusement. "But if I know anything about Storybrooke, nothing here's coincidence. We'll have to keep an eye on him just in case."

Regina nodded and climbed out of the car, ignoring the way Robin watched them. She clutched the diary close to her chest as she made her way to the door, chuckling when Emma insisting on holding the outer door for her. But, the laughter died as they ascended the stairs to the Charmings' apartment. With each step, Regina felt like she was being pushed in front of the firing squad all over again, no matter how genuine their evidence was.

Wincing behind Regina, Emma heard a very heated argument with two words repeatedly shouted by Mary Margaret which were _Emma_ and _Regina_.

"Shit. How the fuck she find out?!" the blonde hissed, pulling at Regina's arm to stop her.

Color drained from Regina's face and she leaned heavily against the bannister. "Oh, hell. David or Tinkerbell. The wolf would be quiet, I'm sure. But the other two…"

_Which means the diary will fall on deaf ears. We've, in Snow's mind, only escalated the feud by falling in love. She won't see it that we're actually healing the old, recurring rift, _Regina realized.

"It _wasn't_ David. He promised me he wouldn't say a thing and I believed him. Which means that fucking fairy's at it again," growled the savior.

Regina frowned. "Well, we may as well deal with this head-on. Right now. Before we go in there, Emma, no matter what your mother may say, I am in love with _you_. And my feelings have _nothing_ to do with our families' history. I swear it. I know you can _feel_ it."

"I know," she affirmed. "I have_ no_ doubts at all in how you feel about me. But I swear to god, Regina. If this conversation goes as bad as it could? I'm done with them _both_."

While she had no love for the Charming's, Regina had at least seen eye to eye with David on more than one occasion. She didn't want Emma to make a rash decision about her parents; after all, she was the one responsible for their separation as a family, even if the chain of destruction had begun long before Regina's choices.

"Let's just take it as it comes, Em. No need to buy extra troubles," she cautioned.

"Don't proceed to lecture me," the blonde snapped and brushed past Regina. "Now let's get this over with."

Lightning quick, she reached out to grab Emma's wrist, which forced the savior to come to a screeching halt. "I'm _not_ lecturing you. Kiss me quick. I need to armor up in your love before going into battle."

Regina's words visibly startled the blonde, who looked momentarily confused. She processed what was happening and it was clear that the combined panic between the two of them in this situation was overwhelming and bleeding into Emma's initial reaction. Regina was right. They needed to go into this pending argument together on a united front, and see how this played out without presuming a disastrous outcome.

She slowly descended the two steps separating them and stopped where Emma was just a head taller than Regina. Instead of apologizing or explaining her behavior, she immediately captured her lover's lips in a soft kiss, drawing upon Regina's strength just as desperately. The mayor kissed her back, feeling that surreal sense of hope that her heart gained by being with Emma. She drew back, a little breathless.

"Alright. We can do this. Together," she said.

Licking her lips, Emma squeezed the mayor's hand with renewed strength and tugged her gently up the rest of the way. Regina decided to be direct and used magic to open the door; the sight of them standing, hand-in-hand, was enough to silence the Charming's argument. David stared, looking somewhat embarrassed. Mary Margaret glared at Regina, looked at Emma, and then stormed off toward the bedroom.

"We need to talk, dear," Regina said, projecting her voice in her imperious tone. "Now."

David immediately went to his daughter with an imploring look. "Emma, I _swear_ to you that I didn't say anything. I wouldn't have betrayed your trust like this."

"I know," she said, hushing him with her hand. "More important things going on here right now then who said what. But for the record? Tinkerbell's going to get choked later."

Mary Margaret gave them both a wide-eyed, lethal look. It lingered longest on Regina. "Angry that Tinkerbell _outed_ you? That you came home-" She looked from Emma to David, then. "-and couldn't _bother_ to tell me what you're _doing_ with _her?!"_

"I made a promise to our daughter _not_ to. She wanted the chance to speak to the both of us _with _Regina, and I wasn't going to jeopardize a chance to try and mend things between us," David explained honestly again for the third time.

"It wasn't his place to talk about me and Regina," Emma continued as her father nodded emphatically. "And as much as you two like to claim you're my parents, you're _not_. You two never were, and I'm tired of you acting like you have a say in my life when you made it perfectly clear you've moved on."  
>Regina bit her lip, realizing this encounter could very well go nuclear with Emma holding <em>her <em>heart in her chest. And what could she do?

Mary Margaret glared balefully. "Regina, what have you _done_ to _my daughter?! _It wasn't enough that you forced us to part with her with your fucking curse, but now you've had to _steal her away from us_ by _seducing_ her?! What is _wrong _with you?!"

Regina opened her mouth to retort, but Emma jumped right in with a vicious rebuttal. "How _dare _you accuse the woman I love in manipulating me when _you_ freely admitted you fucked up and wanted another kid! And don't even get me started on how Regina's curse _made you_ give me up, because you didn't have to! You could've kept me! We could've been a family but _you_ made the decision to stuff me in that wardrobe! And it's what you've continuously done since realizing your little baby daughter is all grown up and can't control her decisions. Blaming Regina for everything is always your immediate response and it's _got_ to fucking stop, Mary Margaret."

Regina turned and stared at Emma, jaw dropping at the force of her outburst. She knew her heart had a role in it, but - at the same time - everything she'd said had been bottled for a long time. It was time for Emma to finally let her mother have it.

Mary Margaret stumbled backward, her back colliding with the kitchen high-top. She clutched a hand over her heart, gaze shifting back and forth between Emma and Regina. She didn't even see her husband's dumbstruck expression because she was so riveted to them.

"Emma…! That… that's not what… that's…"

Regina cleared her throat and decided that she'd take advantage of Snow's shock and horror and try to divert the argument. She was not about to defend herself to Mary Margaret after all, and there was nothing she could add better than what Emma had already said. She held out her own mother's journal and looked from her to David.

"This is Cora's diary. We found it among her things while trying to strategize a way to finish Zelena," she said. "We were bringing it over to show you what we'd found in it, when we overheard your fight."

Regina frowned, handing it over to David, searching for words.

"What you need to _understand_, Snow, is that this hatred between us goes back to our mothers. Our mothers had been rivals for _your father's _attention long before I was even born. It all started with my damned sister. You need to read this and _understand_, dear. This isn't about you or me. Or even what you believe about Emma and me. You need to know where this all started."

"You both need to read _that_," the blonde said, thumping her fingers against the book that David now held. "Then, maybe we can actually talk."  
>She turned and took Regina by the arm, motioning for them to go. "I doubt anything productive can happen anymore. And I'm not in the mood to hear more excuses."<p>

"Emma, _wait_!" David pleaded, wanting an immediate fix to this situation. He knew it was futile hope, but if his daughter left them now this upset, it would be challenging to get another chance to clear the air and try and heal from the wounds inflicted - some that he and Snow inadvertently caused. "Please stay. I don't want you _or _Regina to go. Not when we have this chance to talk."

He beseeched his wife with a searching look. "I don't want our daughter walking out of our lives, because _that's_ what's going to happen, Snow."

Snow's expression shifted as Regina dared to bring up her mother and dared to suggest there was history. Of course there was! Cora had been responsible her death! Her gaze shifted to David and the diary.

_But, we both know that. So, what the hell is Regina talking about, if not that?_

She looked back at Emma. Knowing David spoke the truth, Mary Margaret's tone turned pleading, as though she genuinely wanted to understand this. "Emma… you truly _love_ her? You _love_ Regina?"

Without the holier than thou Mary Margaret accusing her, Emma's anger had been tempered. And it was so easy to answer the question - one in which she did not hesitate in answering. "Yes. I really do."

Regina ducked her face, smiling and blushing because hearing Emma tell her _mother_ that touched her deeply. "And I love Emma," she added, unasked. "I have loved her since she refused to abandon me to my fate with the trigger. My feelings have _nothing_ to do with our history, Snow, and _everything_ to do with what a brave and loving woman Emma is."

Emma turned and gazed upon Regina, her hardened expression melting away in seeing her love so vulnerable in front of her parents! She smiled and found a different sort of strength to combat her parents instead of immediate rage and suspicion. Bringing Regina's hand to her lips, Emma then turned to her parents with a determined look that still held all of the passion as before, but the lines of anger had gone. "I honestly didn't know how I felt about Regina until recently. Just … everything that happened made me realize that I've been in love with her for a long time and I'll do _anything _for her. Like making sure Zelena doesn't win, and it's because I love her that I _know _I can protect her."

The savior couldn't get into the specifics as to how she was protecting Regina, but part of her wanted to. Because having Regina's heart beating inside her chest spoke so many emotional truths that would just shatter any arguments that her parents had. That was just the arrogance talking.

Green eyes flickered towards Mary Margaret briefly before lowering to the swell of her mother's belly. There was one truth that she should share. "And honestly? I felt I had nothing keeping me here until Regina told me how she felt …"

Snow stared at them, lips parted, though she said not a word. She didn't know _what_ to say to them, not hearing how _raw _both Emma and Regina were. _They sound like Charming and me_, she had realized, but could not bring herself to voice that. Not yet, anyway.

"I… I'll read Cora's diary as you… as you suggest," she finally choked out, having to look to David then, clearly looking for help.

"You do understand that we'll need time," David admitted. "To go over the diary and talk between us? This is a lot to take in. Not only with your relationship, but also what's in this."

He held up the book and walked over to his wife, holding it out for her to take. "If what you say is true-"

Emma was about to open her mouth and verbally lash out, but Regina squeezed her hand hard. "It is. And, just remember that there isn't much time to take. Zelena's still out there. Call one of us when you're ready to talk."

David nodded. "We realize the urgency. We'll be in touch as soon as possible."

Regina bobbed her head once, and turned to head toward the door with Emma. They'd done all they could for now. At that moment, there was a knock at the door and she paused as David skirted around the couple to answer it.

"Hey, Archie. Everything okay? Where's Henry?" he asked.

Archie held out Henry's scarf. "Haha, funny… no, I realized after he left with Emma that he'd left his scarf behind. I was just dropping by to return it."

Emma's hearts sank as panic overwhelmed her. She had left Henry in Archie's supposedly safe care. "What the hell are you talking about?! I _never_ came by to see you except to drop him off."

Regina strode toward him, her glare menacing. "Speak, Bug," she growled.

Archie looked terrified, though not of Regina. "Henry was with me, and… well, you know that. What I mean to say is that Emma came over, said that she was going to take Henry home, and… all was well with that. I mean, why not? But, if you're here...?!"

Mary Margaret found her voice at last, whispering out one name: "Zelena."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note – Tough chapter to write, but here it is. There's a lot going on and we hope everyone enjoys. Any questions, which may arise, please ask! =)

And as always - _We are neither A&E nor ABC; we do not own OUAT. We just play in a certain town in Maine and its fairytale land counterpart…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"I'll kill her for threatening my son!" Regina raged, charging toward the door.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret shouted, lurching out to reach for her arm, but Emma was there to swat it away.

"You've done enough right now," hissed the blonde before charging after the mayor. "Regina! As much as I want to tear apart the town right now to find Henry, it's not going to get to him any quicker."

Regina stormed down the stairs and blasted open the downstairs door with magic, exploding out onto the street like a force of nature. Eyes blazing with fear and anger, she turned and looked back at Emma.

"She'd have taken him back to the farmhouse! We have to save Henry!" she exclaimed, looking like - if she stopped shouting - she'd completely break down.

"But that's exactly what she wants us to do then!" she countered, shouting to keep up with Regina. The mayor had a point about their son's location, and Zelena was arrogant enough to just take him to the farmhouse. "If we go over there right now like this, we'll be playing right into her hands! You _know_ she's doing this to force you in giving up your heart by taking the very thing you love the most!"

Regina glared at her. "Then what _exactly_ do you suggest?!"

"We need a moment to _think!_ Henry doesn't have his memories back, which Zelena probably knows because of Gold. If we show up blasting shit everywhere, you're going to do more damage to _him_ than anything else!" Emma pleaded, looking frantic because she didn't know what to do either.

Shoulders sagging then, the brunette looked vulnerable and afraid. Tears welled in her eyes as she met Emma's gaze. "If I don't go and blast her back to Oz _somehow_, she's _won_, Em. I can't let her hurt or kill Henry. I'd sacrifice myself and my darkened heart a thousand times over to protect my _son_."

"I know." Emma slowly approached Regina, drowning out the spectators that came running down the street to find the source of the explosion. There were also heavy footfalls coming down the stairs. The savior was using these precious seconds to make a decision for them both of them. "And I would too. So there's really only one solution. I give myself up in exchange for Henry," she said softly, trying to be strong for the both of them.

Regina sighed heavily, but regrouped. "We go together. Henry needs us both. And if we can get him clear, I _am_ going to destroy her for this."

"But if you can't, you need to leave with Henry and do _everything_ in your power to get him out of there_ and_ remember you. Because we both know this could get real bad, real quick." Emma was being pragmatic, knowing that if Zelena had her way, she'd destroy the savior and claim Regina's heart as prize with Henry as collateral damage to really make her sister suffer.

Oblivious to the Charmings and the townies, Regina swallowed hard. "And, you don't pull any unnecessary crazy savior-stunts. We do what we must for Henry, and then we get out. Because I _need_ you, Em."

She kissed Emma then in full view of everyone, not carrying a whit for the gasps that move elicited.

"She really loves her," Snow whispered, looking well and truly stunned.

"What the bloody hell's this?!" the pirate said, shoving his way through the small crowd, flabbergasted like the surrounding citizens. His voice tried to mask the rage seething underneath for being overlooked! "Since when are you keeping company with the Evil Queen? And you two?!" he swiveled, waving his hook towards the Charmings. "You're all right with … with _this?_"

"Shut it, Hook," Regina snapped, her expression hardening as she stared him down. "We have _both_ made our choice."

Simultaneous with Regina, Snow shouted back at him, "Yes! We are!" Her voice softened, looking to her daughter and Regina. "And yes… I mean it. I can _see_ that this is true love. I'm sorry for how I reacted to you at first. It was just the way Tinkerbell made it sound, and… I'm sorry."

Emma paled, which could have been attributed to a great many things that were occurring all at once. Henry was in the clutches of Zelena, Hook's embarrassing interception, Regina and Snow both shutting him down, and of course most of Storybrooke having watched the savior and the mayor kiss! But no. What made her so frightened was the way her mother was going on about true love. The blonde was already honest with Regina, how she was afraid of having that emotional connection with another person, or whether it was even possible for Emma to accept that they could be true love. Regina took it in stride and didn't care - just as long as she had Emma's love.

_And if we have true love, why didn't the curse break? _And Emma wasn't the only one thinking that.

"True love my ass!" shouted Grumpy, looking unimpressed and disgruntled towards the two mothers. He then spoke directly to Snow. "If that were the case, we'd all have our memories back, sister. Still."

He looked behind him at his brothers, specifically smirking at Happy.

"You need to pay up."

"It just means that this curse isn't tied to _our _true love's kiss. After all," Regina reminded, "David and Mary Margaret had kissed during _my _curse and that didn't break it. I'm sure a lot of you had kissed and nothing happened."

Mary Margaret looked embarrassed, then frowned at Regina. Accepting of their relationship or not, true love or not, she and Regina still had interpersonal work to do!

Blindsided by Grumpy's bizarre interjection, Emma was tuning out Regina's rebuttal, waving her hands in confusion. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. What the hell were you guys betting on?"

Grumpy was motioning for his money faster. "All of us had bets on whether or not you and the Evil Queen would sleep together."  
>"What?! You just saw us kiss!"<p>

"Are you denying that you two slept together?" asked the dwarf while Happy was laying dollar bills in his outstretched hand.

"Uh," the blonde didn't know what to say, but her blushing face revealed everything.

"Now come on! This is a serious conversation, dwarf. The boy's missing. _Again._" interjected the pirate, hoping to get things back on track instead of hearing about Emma sleeping with someone that wasn't him. But Hook then lowered his voice, looking hopeful at the small band of mining brothers. "But out of curiosity... were there any bets on me?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," barked the savior, grabbed Regina's hand, and poofed the two of them away without another word in a cloud of white smoke.

Regina spun around and found them in her bedroom. She couldn't help but chuckle at that and lifted her brows at Emma. "Nice. What do they call that in this world? Freudian?"

The savior was thinking of a safe place to run to, away from the ridiculous rabble, and the mansion was her first thought. It was safe because Regina had entrusted Emma with her heart here and part of her had started to believe that this place could be home. However poofing into the bedroom was _not _planned. Rolling her eyes at Regina, she pulled out the phone from her jacket pocket and sighed. "It's David. Probably wants to make sure we're okay."

"Take it. I don't want him pestering when we close in on my sister's farmhouse," Regina said sternly.

She went downstairs to pore through her magical items, those few she kept in the mansion. Regina thought they needed some sort of diversion that would distract Zelena just long enough to extract Henry. She also made a mental note that, when Henry was home safe again with his memories intact, he ought to have magic lessons. Surely he'd have the aptitude as the son of Baelfire and the Savior, Regina surmised.

Flipping through a book of spells, an idea came to the former queen. She smirked, remembering when Rumpel had declared she _might_ be able to learn to change her hair color with a week's worth of practice; Regina might not have used the skill in some time, but she had surely mastered her mother's signature shape-shifting trick later. It could come in handy now, if Emma would agree to work together rather than try and play solo action hero, who was now walking down the stairs and shouting for Regina to hear.

"Mary Margaret and David aren't happy - surprise, surprise - but they understand the plan and why we need to do this alone. I also had to calm them down and reassure them that I didn't poof us away because I was mad at them. _Then_ I had to calm them down because I could poof," she chuckled, looking for signs of where her lover went.

Regina peeked her head out the study and smirked. "You needn't shout. I'm right here. And… I have an idea…"

* * *

><p>Henry's mothers poofed to the farmhouse's driveway as they'd planned. Emma glanced toward the storm cellar where Gold had been kept, considering it, then shook her head. She nodded toward the house proper.<p>

"They're in the house, I think," she said, already in motion, boots crunching up the gravel path.

"Hold up. We're supposed to be doing this together," the older woman reminded as Regina regained her footing on the awkward path. "What did I say about this not being a savior-solo mission?"

Emma sighed. "Right. Sorry. Together."

She resisted the urge to snark and ask if Regina needed to take her hand. Why hadn't she opted for easier footwear given the terrain?

"But, you know… today, _Regina_?" she couldn't help but insist.

"Do _not_ rush me, Miss Swan. I'm perfectly aware of the urgency in the retrieval of our son," she snapped, eyes riveted to the farmhouse.

_We should've just poofed onto the porch, _Emma thought with an impatient sigh. She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked at a slower pace to accommodate Regina's high heeled boots and her pace in them. Conscious of the fact that Zelena likely now knew they were on approach, Emma still tried to hurry them. Henry was in the house, somewhere, and they _had_ to succeed at getting him away from her.

"Looking for me, darlings?" Zelena called out from the porch. She yanked Henry out from behind her. "Or are you looking for _your boy?_"

"MOM!" shouted Henry as he struggled against his bindings.

Regina's eyes widened in momentary panic, wondering if her son was subjected to any mistreatment, but the way he immediately called out to Emma suggested that he hadn't witnessed any magic just yet. Perhaps just deplorable fashion sense.

Now she directed her murderous gaze upon Zelena, having to play this carefully as to not harm Henry. "Release. Him. _Now_."

Zelena ignored Regina and, instead, focused on Emma. "I suggest a trade. What do you say, savior?"

"Savior?" Henry repeated, confused.

Emma glared up at her, approaching the bottom porch step. "It seems we have no other choice."

"Mom! What's going on?! If she's already killed my father, why does she want you too?!" Henry pleaded, eyes fixed upon Emma.

Emma's heart wrenched for him. He suffered too much in Storybrooke; this had to stop.

"Henry… it'll be okay," she called up to him. She swallowed hard. "Zelena and I have a deal to make. I'll go in the house with her, and I want you to go with the mayor, okay? I'll see you once the deal is done."

_Thank the fates that Gold is nowhere around. But, where is he then?_ she wondered.

Zelena smiled shrewdly, looking from Emma to Regina. "Recovering well from our little fight, sis?" she catcalled.

Regina balled her hands into fists then dropped them at her sides, the leather creaking under the forceful strain. Before she could manage a response, Henry broke out in a panic.

"S-sis? Y_ou're her sister?!_"

Henry hadn't looked at Regina with such disdain and fear since the time when he learned of the Evil Queen from that wretched storybook, as a little boy. It was like she was grieving twice over a son she had lost through the curse and now with her sister's meddling. The full weight of that emotional burden would have been worse if not for Emma protecting her heart

"_NO_! I'm not going with her! Not until I know what's going on!" he shouted, trying to jerk free from the restraints unsuccessfully.

There was going to be no way to reason through this that she could see, not with Henry oblivious to what was really going on, and Zelena being… Zelena. Emma rushed the steps, charging at the witch. She was definitely not going according to the plan, but knew Regina would improvise and make sure Henry went with her somehow.

"Henry, go with Regina! _Now_!" Emma bellowed as she literally body-slammed Zelena, throwing her back against the clapboard siding. Henry stumbled back, falling awkwardly on his backside because of his earlier struggles.

Momentarily stunned that her lover had best thought to engage the witch physically once again, Regina recovered quickly and sprinted towards Henry. Her son immediately scrambled to his feet with a grunt and thrust his confined hands towards the mayor.

"NO! I'm not going _anywhere_ with _you!_" he shouted, frantically looking around for the best escape route.

"Henry you _need_ to listen! I'm not working with Zelena or would do anything to hurt you, _ever!_ Yes, she's my sister, but I have _nothing_ to do with what happened to your father or your kidnapping. I swear it! But you have to come with me, _now_!" Regina implored desperately.

That at least seemed to calm the urgent desire to flee, but Henry made no move towards the mayor. "I'm not going without my mom! We can't just leave her here!"

Emma grabbed onto Zelena by the arms and shoved her through the open farmhouse door, deliberately kicking the heavier door shut to protect Henry from seeing anything that happened. After all, she knew the witch would try to go for Regina's heart the second she could!

"Foolish, self-important savior!" Zelena screeched as Emma's momentum crashed them both onto the well-worn rug and hardwood floor.

"Crazy witch!" Emma retorted.

Zelena reached toward her, thrusting her hand into Emma's chest. Her already demented look took on a demonic cast as she realized she'd been thwarted again, by some form of trickery. She screamed and shoved Emma away.

As she stood, Zelena pulled the Dark One's dagger from her boot sheath.

_Oh shit. She'll stab me with his dagger?_ Emma thought with a bolt of panic.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!"

Scrambling onto her feet, Emma re-opened the door and shouted to Regina and Henry, "GO! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Still sported his tattered suit, Rumpelstiltskin stood in the forest. He had come out here many a times <em>on his own business<em>. It was most distasteful to have to do so at Zelena's behest. He stared at Robin Hood with an unfathomable expression, ignoring the corpse he'd brought back to the Merry Men as a final warning.

"Wasn't enough that your Little John became a big flying monkey?" he chided. "Ye had to go and taunt her further?"

Drawing her sword, Mulan stood next to Robin with immeasurable strength and defiance despite the Dark One having tossed the body of a dear ally, Arnold, before her leader's feet. Why Rumpelstiltskin had felt generous to let his winged companion live was perplexing. He usually took great delight in torturing _all _of his victims - which would have included the falcon that now rested on the warrior's pauldron.

"Yes because an old scout and his bird were such a threat to you and that witch," she spat.

While he wasn't above killing, this technically was _not_ his fight.

"Consider yourselves warned, Hood and Merry _Persons_," he said, smirking at Mulan in particular. Gold looked to Robin then, his expression softening. "The witch has no reason to fail. Taunting her will only result in further bloodshed."

Robin looked immediately to where Roland was hiding inside their tent, fearful eyes watching what was unfolding and had been scarred by seeing his 'Uncle Arnold' lie unmoving on the ground. He dropped to a knee to shield his son from the sight, snapping his fingers to call one of his nearest men to assist.

"We understand. You'll have no further quarrel with us. My men will remain far away from the Wicked Witch's lands," he replied solemnly.

Mulan sneered, her arm unwavering. "Perhaps his _men_ might. But I necessarily won't."

Tala squawked, flexing her wings in an apparent pact of desired justice.

Rumpel's gaze flickered from Mulan to the falcon. He offered a sympathetic shrug. "It is nasty business. Take heed that those _you _love mean nothing to her. Revenge is what she is about. Do ye really want to follow in the witch's footsteps, dearie?"

"Not fighting back is just as dishonorable. But don't presume you know exactly how I'll go about it. I'm not known for being … _traditional_, Dark One."

"_Enough_, Mulan." Robin bellowed hoarsely, clearly devastated that Arnold, the body that he now cradled, had been killed and everyone in his camp was now at risk, especially Roland. "Your message has been received Dark One. You may take leave of this camp as we've preparations to make."

"Very well," Gold said.

He took a step back, ready to magic himself away when Zelena's shrill voice echoed in his skull: _ "Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!"_

"Ah, damn," he sighed. With no choice now, Gold vanished from the Merry Men's camp.

* * *

><p>In a puff of purple smoke, Mr. Gold appeared on the porch. Brown eyes focused on Henry and his mother. He smirked and shook his head, immediately seeing what they'd done.<p>

Looking to the mother on the porch, he clucked, "Nice trick, dearie. You do make a passable Emma, but you can't fool me."

His gaze softened as he regarded Henry again, recognizing that the boy _had _to be innocent of the glamour spell that had disguised one mother for another given the look of terror on his face. Gold truly felt for his grandson.

"Your command is simple, Dark One. Reclaim your grandson or Regina's heart," Zelena growled from the door. "I _prefer _the latter."

Nothing made sense anymore to Henry. What was supposed to be a simple job in some far off town was turning his entire world upside down. His father had been here and died by the woman claiming to be the mayor's sister. A woman that he believed he could trust but just like his mother, secrets were being kept from him and Henry was at a loss of what _to do! _Now people were appearing in clouds of smoke and his father's murderer was demanding this disheveled looking man to go after him or the mayor's heart. If he wasn't panicking so much, Henry would have noticed that this stranger looked upon him with sympathy and familiarity.

Emma, still appearing as Regina since the glamour had yet to be dropped, realized that there was only one way out of this. She had a split second before Gold could respond to Zelena's command and applied all of her focus on Regina and Henry, needing to poof them all away to safety.

"I don't think so, dearie," Gold said, nullifying her urgent intent to teleport away. "Ye heard the lady."

"Ah shit!" she hissed, frantically thinking of a plan B. Upper limbs were thrown haphazardly towards Gold, hoping to at least catch him off guard, and off his feet, with a burst of white magical energy.

Regina, appearing as the savior still, shouldered past the defending Gold to crouch desperately in front of Henry. Her mentor might have seen through the glamour spell while Zelena had yet to comprehend, but Henry had no idea what was going on. And, assuaging his fears became her top priority in this rapidly deteriorating situation.

"No matter what happens, no matter how crazy this all seems, I love you, kid," she said, remembering belatedly to use Emma-speak. Regina met his gaze, then kissed his forehead.

A burst of bright, potent, magical energy emanated from the pair that canvassed the immediate surroundings and shot outwards across the entire town of Storybrooke. Henry gasped as memories of his real life saturated the moment fully and when he was able to form a coherent thought, brown eyes looked straight through the glamour spell and smiled with realization. He knew exactly who was staring right at him.

"MOM!"

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed, seeing the light in his eyes.

And she understood what he felt because _she_ finally remembered everything too from the lost year. She remembered the horrific pain of finding herself back in the Enchanted Forest, trying to bury her heart to cope with the pain of losing them both. Regina remembered Snow nagging her to move on, mere minutes after they'd been transported back and she felt rage anew for Emma's mother. It all came back, how Robin Hood had been in her presence since day one, making quips about "saving her ass." Everything. She remembered how the curse had come to be and who had cast it! But, there wasn't time to cope with any of this yet.

Regina hugged Henry hard, then reached for Emma and hugged her hard too as Zelena seethed behind them.

"Dark One, I _command _thee to take her heart!" the witch roared.

As much as Emma wanted to keep the reunion going, they needed to get out of here _now._ With the three of them already cloistered together, the savior figured that she had a better chance of poofing them away without interruptions. She immediately concentrated on the mansion, specifically the porch, and called upon her magic as swiftly as she could to get them there.

"Sorry, Miss Swan," Gold said.

"Damn it, Gold! Don't!" cried out the savior in vain.

With a quick wave of his hand, he nullified Emma's magical efforts temporarily, keeping them situated right there on Zelena's front yard. As her power faded, the glamour spell dropped, revealing them for their true selves. They'd chosen to use Emma's magic to enact the spell, knowing that Zelena wouldn't know the trace of her magic use as she might Regina's.

Gold looked truly apologetic because, the truth of the matter was, he _knew _they faced a stalemate. Emma had confided in him, after her journey to the Enchanted Forest, that Cora had been unable to pluck her heart from the savior. Some quirk of her light magic and _being_ the savior protected her. It was truly genius on her and Regina's part to protect the Evil Queen's heart with the same concept; even he had to admit that!

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Emma believed that he was telling the truth and braced herself for inevitability, even knowing this was going to be a futile gesture on his part. What impressed her the most was that he was _actually_ doing this - trying to take her heart knowing it would fail. It meant that he had not told Zelena how Emma was truly protecting her lover's heart. Gold was not giving up information willingly. For whatever his reasons were, he was no coward this time.

Mr. Gold thrust his hand into her chest because he had no choice, seeking Regina's heart. He watched Emma's pained reaction and saw her gaze sharpen a split-second before a wave of light magic blasted him several feet backward. Gold landed hard, wind knocked out of him.

Zelena shrieked and flew down the porch steps, the Dark One's dagger raised in her hand as she charged toward Emma in a blaze of rage, now that she could see for certain who was who. Regina shouted and tried to grab onto Emma and Henry with her magic in order to pull them out of harm's way, but Gold's nullifying spell thwarted her too. After all, all magic came with a price. Without even thinking about the consequences of her actions, the savior immediately pushed Henry out of harms way as the crazed witch stabbed Emma squarely in the shoulder - the closest part of anatomy to be found. Her body jerked in surprise, stiffening as her arms shot up vainly to try and remove the blade. The jagged edges intensified the pain that radiated from the point of impact that finally made the blonde cry out vehemently, noticing as she looked down, the end of the dagger poked out through her shirt.

"_Fucking bitch_!"

Henry screamed, "MOM!" at the same moment that Regina shouted, "EMMA!" and, once again, the former evil queen tried to use magic to throttle her half-sister and pull her true love from harm's way. And nothing happened! She shot a vile, hateful look at Gold, who was just sitting up and recognizing what had transpired.

_Who knows what damage is done by that cursed dagger?! _Regina thought, horrified. _She's not invulnerable, savior or not. This is too dangerous now._

"Emma… give her my heart. We'll find another way," she said, voice dropping.

"No! I won't let her win!" she hissed out, working through the violent pain as Zelena twisted the dagger. Unfortunately Emma was ignorant that Gold had dampened all of their magic, leaving her and Regina powerless.

"Mom!" Henry shouted.

"Emma, we don't have a choice!" Regina insisted. "We _will _find another way!"

Zelena turned toward her sister, looking feral. She wrenched the dagger out of Emma's shoulder and seized Henry's wrist, literally playing a game of tug-of-war, trying to pull him away from Regina.

"If your own well-being isn't enough, I _will_ torture your boy until you give me her damned black heart!" Zelena threatened.

"NO!" Emma shouted from the ground, weakly reaching up as she tried to muster any of her strength to blast the witch away from her son while fighting through the pain. _Nothing _happened. That revelation explained the dire situation perfectly, understanding why they had no choice but to comply with Zelena's demands. If Emma could not call upon her magic, and Regina had yet to conjure her favorite fireball, it meant they were left magically impotent. Otherwise the three of them would have been long gone by now.

"Stop!" she soon added, breathlessly forcing the words out. "Please. I'll … I'll give you her heart…"

Regina whispered, "You can have my heart. Let my son go."

"Y-yes…" said the blonde, falling on all fours and panting as the ache in her shoulder threatened to overtake her into unconsciousness. "Need… need Regina. _Please..._ let our son go. So she can help…"

Zelena looked back to the so-called savior and sneered. "Give up her heart then."

"I _will_! But I _need _Regina to _fucking help me!" _she yelled. "Or… or you know? I could just _die _before… getting the heart out of me. Then nothing matters. I'd be the best heart vault ever… ever created...bleeding all over the ground ..."

Regina turned toward her teacher, giving him a deadly look. She couldn't help Emma without magic, and Gold was the one holding them all back. He grimaced, clearly not wanting to let go of the spell that induced the stalemate. Finally, he gave a curt nod and Regina felt magic rush back over her senses.

She dropped to one knee beside Emma, pulsing magic over the wound in her shoulder with one hand, the other resting on her back. Trying to keep Henry in her peripheral vision while she focused on Emma, she asked, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Like shit," she answered honestly and carefully tested her shoulder. "Thanks, but that wasn't why I needed you."

"We'll get you checked out as soon as we can," Regina said absurdly, defaulting into parental-like care because it was what she knew how to do.

"Regina! Just… _stop_!" she was getting annoyed at the fussing, even though Emma was well aware it was a defense mechanism. Despite the sudden sharp tone, she quickly regrouped and calmly explained what the issue was. "Look… I need you to focus and help me. Not like I'm going to ask psycho sister or Gold how to do this, but… I… I have no idea how to get your heart out of my chest. You're the one that put it there," she admitted petulantly, because her own ineptness was wearing thin on Zelena's limited patience and that put Henry at risk.

Regina winced because it was so obvious a failing on their part. How could they not have an extraction plan in place?!

"Em, you just have to reach in and feel for my heart. Wait… we'll do it together."

_I think. I hope._

Unsure this would work, but similarly at a loss in the stress of the moment on how to guide Emma to do this herself, she took the savior's wrist and guided her hand to her own chest. There was nothing but love and trust in her eyes as she thrust Emma's hand into her chest. Regina's lips twitched with discomfort when she knew the blonde had found it.

"We'll find a way to stop her. I promise."

"I know…"

Emma yanked out her lover's heart, knowing that despite the insurmountable odds that they were facing, they would still find a way to thwart Zelena's plans together. Glancing down at the beating organ within their hands, she reached out with the other to help cradle it gently.

"We have to do this to protect Henry, but I swear to you Regina…" Emma's gaze snapped upwards, locking onto brown orbs with savage intent, "…we're going to get your heart back. I'm _not _losing you."

"I know," she said simply, repeating Emma's words.

Regina took the heart away from Emma's gentle hands, gazed at it contemplatively, then rose and faced Zelena. The wicked witch smirked in triumph, shoving Henry toward his mothers as Regina held the glowing-but-tinted heart out to her. Zelena plucked it from her hand, and instantly, she and Gold poofed away - leaving Emma a wreck, screaming openly in frustration and failure. The intensity of it bled into her previously restored magic, blowing the posts and stairs clear off the farmhouse's porch.

Henry jumped at the explosion, staring wide-eyed from one mother to the other. Regina bit her lip and focused in earnest on Emma's shoulder, ensuring the injury was healed, praying there was no side effect to being stabbed at Rumpel's dagger.

"She's a _dead woman_! Threatening my son! My lover!" growled the savior as she got to her feet. She had _never _been this enraged. The closest was when Henry was kidnapped, but what she was feeling was a far more all consuming viciousness.

"Your lover?" Henry gasped, staring at them wide-eyed. He paused, then grinned, looking at his adoptive mother. "No wonder you looked so jealous about Walsh. When we talked about him at the park the other day."

Regina blushed and cocked her head at her son for sharing _that_ just then! Rather than address what he said, though, she said, "We _will _win. Good always wins. Right, Henry?"

He bobbed his head, grinning, which made Regina blush harder. "Uh-huh."

"What are you two going on about?!" exclaimed the savior as she whipped around towards them, looking disappointed. "We should be figuring out a plan and going after them! Not placating me with generalities. And _you_!"

Henry rose a finger and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you! Stop grinning like that."

"Like what?" he replied, acting dumb because of course he was grinning again.

"Like _that_! _Yes,_ me and Regina are together, but that's not important right now," she urged. "And I'm glad your memories are back too, but we have to stop the Wicked Witch!"

Regina took Emma's gloved hands in hers, squeezing hard. "We will. Because I can remember, now, who cast the curse. And why."

* * *

><p>Author's Note - So Gold had a trick up his sleeve that will be explain in further detail next chapter! We also thought that displaying the glamour spell as such would be fun until it was dropped, when Emma's magic got nullified. It was fun trying not to confuse ourselves! Sorta... :p<p> 


End file.
